The Creator's Apprentice
by BeniKaze
Summary: ADOPTED BY deathsangel998
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please no flames and this is chapter 1 rewrite.**

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'_naruot_'-thinking

"**naruto"-kyuubi talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-kyuubi thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu**

'**naruto'-kyuubi speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 1

October, 10

All is well in the village hidden in the leaves. The village is throwing a festival for the defeat of the kyuubi that their beloved fourth hokage defeated. There were parties, drinks, all kinds of foods, and kids playing around with each other. Everyone in the village was having a good time, all except for one. His name is naruto uzumaki and he is currently running down a street in the bad part of the village called the red light, from a mob of villagers. As we get closer we can see that the boy is no older that five, but he has muddy hair, dirty clothes, and very malnourished. He takes a sharp turn to the right and runs as fast as his small, tired legs can carry him. Then he stopped once he reached a dead end. He looked around to see nothing to hide behind and turned around to get two kunai thrown at his hands and nail him to the wall.

He resisted the urge to scream when he felt the sharp weapons nail him to the wall. He tried to pull his hands free but when he did he felt a shock of pain course though his body and his screamed in agony. He looked up to see two shinobi then the mob started to walk down the alley as well after hearing his scream. The closest shinobi looked at naruto and grinned manically "Time for payback for killing out families and taking our beloved hokage away." He pulled the sword from its scabbard that was strapped to his back and thrust it into naruto's stomach, and smiled when he heard naruto's screams as he twisted in to the side. Then both shinobi felt a presence behind them and turned to see a tiger masked anbu standing there. He motioned for them to move and they did so that someone even stronger could make the poor child pay.

Before the anbu could move a figure appeared in front of naruto's body that was still pinned to the wall by two kunai and a sword. The figure stood at about six feet seven inches and was wearing a black cloak with crimson leaves on it that moved to a nonexistent wind. The hood was up and showed no face but spoke "All of you leave now and I won't attack, but if even one of you does everyone dies." The figure with a monotone voice that sounded like a man. The anbu simply withdrew his sword, the two shinobi took out a kunai each from there holsters on the side of their legs, and all three charged. As the anbu tried to cut the man's arm off his blade was stopped by another blade. It had a black blade with crimson leaves on it that moved around. The guard was a gold leave, the cloth was black with crimson colored diamonds, and the hilt was gold with a black chain handing off about 2 feet. What shocked the anbu was that the blade sliced his through his tanto like a hot knife through butter, and kept going to separate his head from his shoulders.

Then before the chunin could react to what they saw the man turned around, grabbed them by their throats, and choke slammed them to the ground making small spider web crack around their bodies, and killing them from the force of the hit collapsing their throats. Then the man once again summoned his sword, which appeared by crimson and black leaves that came off of his cloak and formed his sword, and turned to the mob. He said "Scream Benikaze" and swung it horizontally. When he did crimson energy came out of his sword in an arch**(like getsuga tensho)** and severed their heads from their bodies. The man turned to naruto and tapped his forehead and he felt no more pain. Naruto watched as he pulled out the kunai and the sword. As naruto's world slowly became black the man spoke "I will take you to the hospital" as naruto passed out.

Mindscape

Naruto looked around to see that he was in a sewer that had water that went up to his ankles. He saw only one way and that was forward so he started to walk. After about 30 minutes of walking he saw giant bars and in the middle was a piece of paper that had the kanji for seal on it. He walked closer to them and heard a faint crying sound. He walked through the crack in the bars and tried to look for the source of the crying. He walked a little bit further to see a girl that looked about 16 years old, sitting against the wall with her head in her knees crying. Naruto walked up to the girl and said "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The girl looked up and as soon as she saw the boy her eye's started to water. "I'm sorry" said the girl. Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion "Sorry for what?" "For causing you to suffer" and the girl stood up and naruto took in her beauty.

She was 5 feet 9 inches with DD size breast. She had crimson colored hair with gold highlights, red slited eyes, nine crimson tails with black tips, and a heart shaped face. She was wearing a black kimono with a golden obi sash that held it shut, and geta sandals** ( Like jiriaya's sandals). **The girl giggled at naruto "You done checking me out?" Naruto blushed and started to stutter like an idiot. The girl waved her hand "I'm just kidding, but I am sorry because I am the reason that you are beated, and shunned. I am they kyuubi" said the girl looking down. "How are you the kyuubi? I thought that the fourth hokage killed it five years ago." Kyuubi shook her head "No, I am a being of pure chakra so I can't be killed and if someone does somehow kill me I will just reform in a couple years. The fourth knew this and decided to seal me away in a child so that it could hopefully learn to use my power."

Then she started to cry remembering how much pain she caused the boy, but was shocked when she felt two small arms wrap themselves around her waist. She looked down to see naruto hugging her "I don't blame you for something out of your control. The villagers will never understand what actually happened that day and even if they do they won't accept the truth" Kyuubi nodded "I agree, also can you change the mindscape a bit. I really don't like living in a sewer." "How do I change it?" asked naruto. "It's your mind, just imagine what you want it to look like and it will change." Naruto closed his eyes then the room glowed white, and once it stopped kyuubi gasped at how it looked. They were standing under a cherry blossom tree with crimson leaves instead of pink. To the right there was cliffs that went passed the clouds and had a waterfall empying into a medium sized lake. To the right there was a traditional Japanese house with tall tree's surrounding the back of it. Behind her there was a Zen garden that was in the middle of a bamboo forest surrounded by river with a bridge that led to the garden.

Kyuubi smiled at what naruto made for her and brought him into a hug. "Thank you so much, naruto!" Naruto blushed at the closeness and hugged her back "No problem, it was the least I could do for you healing me all the time." "Oh, that reminds me. If you tear 1/3 of the seal you will gain many things I want you to have. You will be able to speak to me telepathically, your reserves will double from genin to chunin, you will become faster, stronger, and your sense of smell be on par with inuzuka dogs. You will become more mature that you are now, and it will require less chakra to do jutsu." Naruto nodded and walked up to the bars that had the seal on it "How do I get up there?" "Just imagine being up there" said kyuubi. Naruto imagined looking at the seal and saw the water swirl around him into a vortex and levitated him up to be level with the seal. He tore off 1/3 and then fell to the ground as pain shout through his body and red chakra started to in gulf his body. He looked at kyuubi and said in a strained voice "Goodbye, kyuubi. "My name is hitome" said kyuubi and then everything went black.

Outside

The man that saved naruto was sitting next to him when he noticed that the kyuubi's chakra start to leak out of the seal. He quickly put a powerful genjustsu so that no one was alerted. _'It seems that hitome is hiving naruto some new skills. I am not surprised she probably feels bad for him and this is how she is making up for it' _Then he noticed that the chakra receded so he dropped the genjustsu. After a couple of minutes naruto sat up and turned to the man. "Hello, I would like to thank you for saving me back there" said naruto. The man waved his hand "It's fine, I was coming to find you when I heard some commotion so I checked it out. Now I believe that you have a visitor." Then the door opened to show hiruzen sarutobi, the third hokage that took over after the fourth hokage died. "Hello naruto, how are you feeling?" asked hiruzen. "Fine, I just got beat again" said naruto slightly irritated at the stupid question. Hiruzen looked down "I am sorry but the council won't let me do anything." "You could at least have some anbu guard me. Not watch me from a distance, but walk with me and maybe train me. Also make sure that they don't want to kill me" said naruto and hiruzen looked shocked. Then the man spoke "He's right, I stopped a tiger masked anbu from killing him and a couple chunin as well as a mob of civilians." "I will have anko and ibiki make sure that all Anbu don't hate naruto. I would also like to know your identity"

The man nodded and took off his hood. He had a black hair with crimson highlights, an angular face, the right eye had a cut going from up to down and the other eye was not normal. It was red with black slit going diagonal, and horizontal with a ring half way through the eye with comma like marks in each open space. "My name is makoto urahara" said the man. Then the eye glowed for a brief second and all of the hidden anbu came into view "This is a private conversation, I do not need anbu eavesdropping on it." Hiruzen nodded his head and all of the anbu disappeared in a swirl of leaves, he went through a few hand signs and the room glowed blue for a second before stopping. "Ok, the room is now secure." Makoto nodded his head "Ok I will be taking naruto as my apprentice for the next five years. I will teach him many things I know and how to summon the kyuubi." "No! You cannot summon the kyuubi ever! It is just a beast that wants to kill us all!" Then hiruzen was slammed to the floor by the killing intent coming**(will be called KI)** from makoto. "Hitome does not want to kill us all. She was under a genjustsu when she attacked. I will take naruto for the next five years no questions asked. We will be back in no more than five years." Then makoto stopped sending KI at hiruzen and he slowly stood back up. Makoto motioned for naruto to follow him and walked up to the door. He made a half ram sign and the room glowed blue for a second then stopped. He opened the door, walked out and naruto followed. Once they got out of the hospital makoto turned to naruto. "Well hang on, I will teleport us to my house."

**Well that's chapter 1 rewrite. I will be rewriting chapter 7 soon as well but it won't be changed as much as this one was.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who took the time to read my story and thank you ace-kyuubi78546 for spelling hiraishin for me. If you can please review my story and tell me how I did. This chapter will be very short.**

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'_naruto._'-thinking

"**naruto"-kyuubi talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-kyuubi thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu**

'**naruto'-kyuubi speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 2

Naruto bolted up when electricity ran through his body. He looked to his right and saw makoto standing there with what looked like red lightning covering his hand. "I tried to wake you up by calling your name, but that didn't work. So I shocked you" he stated.

"Now get up and have some breakfast cause we will be staring your training." Naruto nodded then realized that he has no clothes except the torn ones he's wearing now. "Makoto, I have no clothes to wear besides these" motioning to the torn and dirty clothes he has on.

Makoto pointed to a closet door "There are clothes in there. Don't worry about the size, I can fix it." Naruto nodded and headed to the door. He turned the handle, opened the door, and walked inside. He was amazed at all the clothes he saw inside. He looked forward and saw that it went on for a while. 'How does this closet be that big? I know that his house isn't that big cause I saw it all from the guest bedroom.'

'**Fuinjustu'(correct me if I'm wrong) spoke kyuubi. 'I's pretty sure you'll learn it during your traning.' **Naruto nodded and started to look for a outfit. He passed a orange jumpsuit and shook his head. 'I would be better off wearing a target on my back.' He decided on a mesh shirt under a plain crimson shirt, black ANBU style pants with black combat boots. He had crimson gloves, and mask with black plates on the gloves.

Before he left he decided to get a black coat like makotot's. Naruto walked out and saw makoto sitting on a chair, next to a fire eating what looked like eggs, toast, bacon, and some fruit. Then he pointed to a plate on a chair on the other side of the fire place. "Eat up, you'll need energy and a lot of it if our training with me."

Once naruto finished his food they walked outside to a large training area. Makoto turned to him and said "Now, you will get a weapon like mine. Take off your coat" he said. Naruto took off his coat and handed it too him. He laid it open on the ground , held his hand out and in a poof a sword appered. He placed it on the sword and looked at naruto.

"You will need to do these handsigns, add a little chakra and say **Forbidden technique:Soul sword**." Naruto nodded, went through the handsigns, added a little chakra and said** Forbidden technique:soul sword **and blacked out.

SOULSCAPE

Naruto woke up in what looked like a white forest. He looked around to see a girl with crimson hair with white highlights, and beauty rivaling hitome. She had crimson eyes, and dress with a gold dragon that seemed to move, and no shoes. Her skin was white like the forest. "Hello naruto, I see makoto made you a sword. He was my sensei, along with all other sentient swords, that have been or will be made.

I never thought I would be the sword of one of his students. Either way I'm happy that I get to see him later, that is if it's ok with you." Naruto nodded "Sure I don't mine at all, but how will you see him if you'r in here and he's out their?

"There's a justu that allows me to be summoned outside. Also my name is…" "What I can't hear you" She frowned "Well when you can hear my name say it aloud and then I will talk to you again." Then he was kicked out of his soulscape.

OUTSIDE

Naruto woke up where he passed out on his coat. He noticed that there was now a crimson dragon on it that seemed to move, just like that women's gold dragon. "Cool but I wish I knew her name" said naruto. "So you don't know your swords name" said makoto standing across the clearing.

Naruto nodded, got up and put his coat on. "Well I only know one way that you might be able to hear her name. Life or death situation" and he summoned his sword. Then blade was black with crimson leaves moving on it. The guard was a gold leaf, with the handle cloth being black and the diamonds being crimson with a crimson chain hanging off the end of the handle. "Run" said makoto and dissappered.

**Well that's that's chapter 2. It will be a while for chapter 4 as it is very long and I have semester test in school. I will post as soon as possible. Tune in next time for the next dragonball- just kidding. Please review and tell me how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed. It always helps to have some pointers when writing stories. Also the coat is actually a cloak, sorry. Also check the legend as I made a few changes. Well here's chapter 3**

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'naruto_._'-thinking

"**naruto"-bijuu and sentient talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-bijuu and sentient thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu and sentient attacks**

'**naruto'-bijuu and sentient speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 3

Dodging a lightning bolt, Naruto got up and continued running. Then he felt this instinct to hold his hand like he was gripping a sword and saw the dragon on his cloak clone it's self and separate from his cloak. Then it flew to his hand and formed a sword.

The sword was that same size as makotos's, but slightly different in color. His was a crimson blade but everything that was black on makoto's sword was white on his. Then he turned around and blocked a downward slash by makoto.

Makoto's superior strength pushed him back against a tree. "What the hell is your problem!" yelled naruto. "I understand wanting to help me learn my swords name, but I'm five for crying out loud!" "I will explain after you learn your swords name. I assume you did since you summoned it." Said makoto.

Naruto shook his head "No, I just had this feeling and followed it." Makoto frowned under the shade of his hood "Well only one thing left to do." He raised his sword high in the air and said "Roar BeniKaze" and swung downward. When he did a crimson dragon, made out of what seemed like blood, came flying at naruto. He knew he wasn't fast enough to dodge it, even with the extra boost in speed he was only five.

'**Hold your sword over your head' **said a voice in his head.Naruto didn't question it and did as he was told. **'Now say**. Makoto watched as the dragon approached the boy at blinding speeds. _'I hope he does learn his swords name or he's dead. Now what do I want for lunch?'_

Then he heard naruto yell** Scream BeniRyuuHime** and a crimson crescent beam cut the dragon in half. Then he saw naruto walking out in between blood red flames. "Heh, wasn't so hard" said naruto, then passed out. Before he hit the ground makoto appeared and caught him. "Rest, naruto. You earned it, and be prepared for hell when you wake up." Natuto's body involuntary shivered.

Naruto woke up and notices something different about his surroundings. He looked around to see he was in makoto's house. "Huh, how did I end up here?" He tried to get up but pain shot through his body and forced him to stay down. "Don't try to get up. Your body is trying to get used to the new power. Well that and your body is exhausted from funning for a day strait."

"Shocker, right?" said naruto dryly. Makoto chuckled "Good one, now since your body needs to rest and you need to talk to your spirt I am going to send you to your soulscape to talk to her." Naruto nodded and watched as makoto touched his forehead with two fingers then he passed out again. Makoto pulled out a little orange book "Jiriya may be a perv but he knows how to write."

SOULSCAPE

Naruto felt his head in something soft and warm so he instinctively nuzzled his head in it. Then he heard in moan an- Wait! Moaned?! He lifted his head to see the lady from earlier with a shocked and blushing face. Naruto's faced turned red and he jumped off her saying "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!"

The lady got up brushed her kimono off and hugged from behind, pressing her DD breasts into his back. "It's ok, naurto-kun. You can do anything you want to me." Narutos blushed deepened "U-uh M-miss." "It's rei, sweetie." She let go and appered in front of him "Now I don't like how you have the mind of a fifteen year old, but the body of a five year old. I am going to flood your body with my energy to make it grow to a match your maturity."

Naruto nodded "Ok, but only if you tell me how to summon you and hitome here so I can see, and be taught by you both." Rei nodded "I will, now you will just dream until you wake up. Your wounds and sores will heal at the same time." Then naruto saw red energy start to radiate off her and he started to fad away. Before he left he saw rei smile seductively at him and wave "Bye, naru-kun"

OUTSIDE

Makoto was cooking lunch when the guest bedroom started to radiate energy. He walked over to the opening to it and placed a seal on the wall. Then the room glowed green and the energy stopped coming. '_well that solves that problem. Now he will have more stamina to tortu- I mean train. Yeah train. Damn that also means that I have to give him the talk. Uggg stupid sprit being horny.'_

A WEEK LATER

Naruto woke up and felt weird. He stood up and notices everything seemed shorter. _'Oh that's right! Rei made me grow to fifteen years old. Wonder what I look like?' _He walked to the bathroom to see what that growth did to him, and what he saw shocked him. His hair had grow to touch his shoulders, his face became more angular, his eyes are now blood red with a white slit going down it like a cat. He noticed that all his baby fat was gone and he had more muscles. He grabbed a red strip of cloth and tied his hair in a ponytail, then went to speak to makoto.

When he walked into the living room he saw makoto reading a orange book. "Hey, makoto. I" Makoto held his hand up "I know, I went through the same thing millennia's ago. Now your clothes are sitting on your bed, and they are fitted to your knew body. Once your done go outside as we have training to do." Naruto nodded and went to his room to change. He got all his clothes on a walked torwads the door. Before he made it out he saw makoto's book sitting there the table next to his chair. Naruto picked it up and started to walk and read.

Makoto was meditating under a sakura tree when he heard someone giggle. Confused, he looked up and saw naruto walking towards him, reading his book. Makoto smirked _'That's good. Now I don't have to give him the talk.'_ Then naruto looked up and saw makot sitting there, smirking at him. "Umm, sorry. I saw it and started to read it. Is it ok if I borrow it?" said naruto. Makoto waved his hand "Go right ahead, I have another copy. Just make sure to remember it for later on in life" Naruto smiled and nodded "Thank you."

Then makoto turned serious "Now sit down under the other tree and meditate. This is part of training, it helps to calm the mind, so when you need to you just think of this o calm you in the most stressful situations."

After a couple hours makoto stood up "Now we will summon rei and hitome to do this exercise as well. To summon rei place your sword horizontally in front of you then go though these handsigns. After you have done that add about ¼ of your reserves, then slam your hands to the ground and say **summoning jutsu:Rei**."

Naruto nodded summoned his sword, placed it on the ground, went though the handsigns and added enough chakra, then slammed his hands to the ground and said **summoning jutsu:Rei**. Then in a poof of smoke Rei appeared standing in front of them. She smiled and waved at them "Hey, guys. Long time no see makoto-sensei." Makoto bowed his head "Hello, Rei. It has been to long and I'm not your sensei anymore, so stop saying it."

Then makoto turned to naruto "Now do the same things except without the sword and say hitome not rei." Naruto nodded, went though the handsigns, added the right amout of chakra, then slammed his hands to the ground saying **summoning jutsu:Hitome. **Then hitome appeared in a poof of smoke. She smiled at them "Hey how is it going, makoto?" Makoto shrugged "Same as usual.

Now We can have a reunion later, training comes first. Since it has been so long you both will go though it as well. Go and meditate under the sakura trees. I will say when we are finished." Everyone nodded and started to meditate under the sakura trees.

After about 4 hours makoto spoke "Now we will be adding gravity seals to everyone. I can tell you two took them off, even though I said only when you have to." Hitome and rei looked down in shame. "Since you both can withstand 30 times gravity I will put it up to 40. You both will go run around the village until I say so." He then walked up to them and placed a two fingers on both of their heads and they glowed. Once it died down they could feel the difference in gravity.

"That's why I say not to remove them unless necessary, The difference in gravity that quick is painful. Now start running." they nodded and took off. Makoto motioned for naruto to come closer. When he did makoto placed a finger on his head and he glowed. When it stopped he felt the pull of gravity on him. "You now are at 10 times gravity. The only reason you are standing is because of hitomes chakra strengthening you. Now start running, and I'm going to run with you."

Naruto nodded and let makoto go first so he could follow him. He maybe older, but he still hasn't explored the outside of the village. When the sun started to set a couple of hours later, makoto signaled them to stop. They walked to the clearing and everyone, except makoto, fell on the ground exhausted. Makoto simply walked calmly to the sakura tree and sat down.

Naruto turned his head to makoto "How are you not tired?" Makoto sighed "I might as well tell you." Naruto slowly sat up "Tell me what?" By now hitome and rei have already sat up and went to sit next to naruto. "The truth about me. I am called a creator. When kami came into existence, she created people called creators. They were made to create dimensions and watch over them so she could watch over the god realm.

There are 4 of us, including me. We watch over the dimensions we create, and also have battles to see who is leader of all of us. Only the three strongest gods can tell us what to do, Kami, Yami, and Shingami. I am the leader, as I was created first and have more knowledge, and power. It was just me at first, but then they realized that I couldn't do it alone so the gods make 3 more.

There are battles ever century to see who is strongest. Other than that, they can't attack me. There are other reasons they can challenge me, but you don't need to know that right now. Now when I meditate I look at all my dimensions to make sure that everything is ok. I will only stop a war if it affects the dimension, or someone is doing something that might over throw the balance of the dimension. The powers of me are the powers of creators, their apprentices, or creation can have. The other creators are ranked by power as well.

We go by numbers I am 1st, my oldest brother is 2nd, the second oldest is 3rd. My only sister is the youngest and is 4th. She has enough power to take on the entire elemental nations, win, and would only be mildly exhausted. I could just use a mid power attack and completely decimate this world, that is the difference in power. I can take on kami, the strongest god, and win with being slightly winded, my oldest brother can beat Yami, the weakest of the three, and barley win.

The power of a creator is amazing, but so are our creations. I am the only one that can make powerful creations, as only someone with my power could have that much to use. My most powerful creation, ichigo kurosaki, could just barely beat my oldest brother. Juubi could barely beat my sister, and just to let you know juubi is sealed inside of me. The moon was a meteor that hit earth and was sucked into its orbit. The sage of the six paths just sealed it inside of himself, and once he died I sealed in inside of me.

I would have let it roam in demon world, but then it might go back into this world and be sealed again. It actually was sealed because the sage did not trust the demon. The sage even got all of his powers from the juubi. I believe that is all you need to know for now."

Naruto just sat there shocked and what he said. After about 10 minutes of hitome and rei trying to get his attention he shook his head and looked at makoto. "So am I one of your apprentices now?" Makoto nodded "Yes, along with a few others in this world you might meet later in life." Makoto looked around to see that is was dark so he went though a few handsigns and the trees were set on fire. Naruto was about to freak out when makoto raised his hand "It's a jutsu that make any objects I imagine only lit the surrounding of it on fire, but not burn it. I will teach it to you later.

Now I waited till night to do this. I am going to give you eye's like mine, but the only difference to your eyes will be a black horizontal slit going across it. Your eyes will act like the sharingan, byakugan, and rinnengan mixed, as well as your sight will improve. Don't worry though, since I will be giving them to you, you won't have the brightness problem."

He walked up to him and placed two fingers on his forehead "Are you sure you want this? You can't go back." Warned makoto. Naruot nodded and closed his eyes, and then felt his eyes tingle a bit, and makotos finger no longer on his forehead. "Open them" spoke makoto. Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that he could see more clearly than before, and that the light from the fire didn't hurt his eyes.

"I don't really see a difference" said naurto. Then he sensed something and moved his head back as he barley dodged hitomes fist. "What the hell?!" yelled naruto. "See you wouldn't have been able to dodge that if your eyes didn't sense it" said makoto. Then hitome spoke "My eyes have the same powers but on a lesser scale. They can sense things that only gods can. Rei's are the same way." Then hitome sat next to him and laid her head on his right shoulder, and rei did the same on the other side. "Well you guys can all fit on the bed naruto has been laying in, I have to watch over my dimensions" said makoto. Naruto nodded, got up along with rei and hitome, and they went to lie down.

NEXT DAY

Makoto sensed someone coming and opened his eye and saw naruto, and rei walking towards him with hitome asleep on narutos back. Makoto chuckled "I had the same problem with her when I first had her as an apprentice." Naruto set her down and smiled at her sleeping form. "She looks so peaceful" he said as he brushed a stray hair out of her face. Hitome was having a peaceful sleep until she felt something brush against her face and opened her eyes, and what she saw made her blush. She saw naruto's face right in front of hers smiling.

"Hey" said naruto. Hitome sat up all the way and looked around "Um, hey. How did I get out here?" "Well we all woke up and you wouldn't so I decided to carry you out here and set you down under this tree." Hitome smiled at him "Thank you. Well should we go ahead and get started." Naruto nodded and offerd a hand to her, and she accepted it with a thank you.

Then makoto touched his hand to the ground and one wood post came up along with 2 metal post. "Naruto the wood one is for you, all of you will do 200 punches and kicks then 100 pushups and situps. You will take a short break then run around the village for a couple of hours. Then take a lunch break. Then naruto will learn the shadow clone and I will start to teach you along with hitome and rei."

Everyone nodded and went off to start. Once everyone finished running they stopped for a lunch break. As they were finishing up eating makoto stood up and looked at naruto. "To make shadow clones make a cross symbol and add chakra. You can make 1000 clones easy, I will make 5 and they will split up into groups. One for ninjutsu, one for genjutsu, one for taijutsu, one for fuinjutsu, and one for kinjutsu. We will be doing this same routine for the next five years." Everyone nodded and got ready for training. **(A/N: I won't go into the training trip. I just started so you would get the gist of it. What he learned will be showed either later in flashback or when fighting/training.)**

**Well that's chapter 3 and I will have chapter 4 up shortly. It will be my longest chapter to date. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a lot of extra time over the weekend SSJ3 kyuubi gohan brought up a good point. Rei taught naruto kenjutsu and some jutsu, and hitome taught him to use her powers, and demon moves. Sorry about that everyone. Well here's chapter 4**

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'naruto_._'-thinking

"**naruto"-bijuu and sentient talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-bijuu and sentient thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu and sentient attacks**

'**naruto'-bijuu and sentient speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 4

Izumo and kotetsu** (A/N: Tell me if I didn't spell it right)** were trying not to fall asleep at their post until they saw three cloaked figures approaching. The tallest had crimson leaves on his cloak that seemed to move to an imaginary wind. The second tallest had crimson dragon on his that moved. The third had golden fox moving around, and the last was the same height as the third but had the design as the second. They all stopped and the tallest turned to them "I, and my friends are here to see the hokage."

Izumo stood up and said "Ok, well we will have ANBU trail you for security measures." The figure nodded "It won't matter, as they aren't fast enough anyway." Izumo was confused at first until they disappeared and he yelled for ANBU to go alert the hokage.

In the hokages office he was battling the bane of all kages, paperwork. Then he saw four cloaked figures appear in front of him and then his ANBU appeared in front of him, swords drawn. The tallest chuckled then the ANBU's weapons fell to the floor. "Tell your ANBU to stand down hiruzen" spoke the figure.

Hiruzen notices something familiar in it's voice so he told his ANBU to stand down and once they did there swords appeared in there hands, and they disappeared. Then he watched as they all removed there hoods, shocking him. The first he recognized as makoto, the second looked like the yondaime, the other two just looked hot to him. "Hey, hiruzen. Long time no see" spoke the second figure. Then he heard something familiar in his voice "Naurto?" The figure smiled "Took you long enough." "You changed so much, how?"

Naruto shrugged "Stuff, now these girls next to me are the real reason I came to talk to you. First put a silencing seal, as this is very sensitive information." Hiruzen nodded, went through a few handsigns and the room glowed blue for a second and he motioned for him to continue. "Well the first is hitome, otherwise known as kyuubi. Now don't freak out, she is actually very nice and my girlfriend.

Now the next one is rei, my sentient sword spirit, and my girlfriend as well. She isn't evil or anything so nothing to worry about. Now can I go into the academy, and no I will not use anywhere near my full power and neither will rei, or hitome." Hiruzen soaked in all the information and thought for a minute "Sure, just don't kill anyone" they all deflated at that "Unless they deserve it." They all smiled and nodded. Then hiruzen wrote a note and told him where to go and they all jumped out the window.

Hiruzen watched them leave and then looked back at makoto. "How come you said they could kill if that person deserved it. I didn't think that you were like that" said makoto. "Well first he would do it anyway if anyone attacked those girls, and second he will probably take out any root agents in there as I know it is obvious to someone of their caliber."

"Now, when will you get rid of the civilian council?" asked makoto. "Never, I will just strip them of most of their power so they can watch helplessly as we make decisions" said a smirking hiruzen. Makoto smirked as well "Couldn't do that any better myself. Well that's all I have to ask for now.

I will be around the neighborhood and I already have a place that me and my group will be staying. So have fun with the council" and he disappeared, not in speed just simply not there anymore. Hiruzen shook his head "Man, he's fast. Now on to paperwork, I wonder how fast a fireball can burn it" said a evil looking hiruzen.

Naruto and Co. appeared in front of the academy and walked towards the room number on the paper. Once they found it and entered they saw a teacher with pineapple shaped hair and a scar going across his nose. He turned to the group "Hello, may I help you?" he asked. Naruot handed him the slip of paper and he read it.

Iruka read the paper with wide eyes then looked at the girl with black highlights. Naruto stepped in front of her and he smiled "It's ok, I won't do anything, just shocked is all. I may have lost my parents to it but I usually don't hold a grudge when it doesn't know what it is doing."

They all looked at him shocked "How did you know?" "Well I'm pretty sure that it doesn't have the sharingan so yeah" said iruka. "Now why don't you go take a seat next to sasuke. Sakura, Ino! Move over for the new students." They both grumbled but moved over, and the group sat down with hitome first followed by naruto then rei. Iruka started to talk about history so hitome and rei leaned on naruto's shoulder, sasuke started to stare out the window, and sakura took notes.

Then half way through class iruka stopped the lesson "Well now it's time to go outside for a spar and the class will be dismissed for the day." Everyone nodded and followed iruka outside except naruto, rei, and hitome. They just jumped out the window when everyone left. Once everyone got there iruka called out "Now this is only taijutsu spar. Boys first, sasuke vs. naruto." Both got to their sides and sasuke had his fangirls screaming him on. Naruto just scoffed at him "Not worth my time" and started to walk off. Then sasuke said "Going back to your whores?"

Then naruto turned around so fast that dust was kicked up and everyone was silent. **(A/N: Like what tigris did on kung fu panda 2. And for a kid's movie it was pretty good)** "Iruka start the match, now" growled naruto. Iruka gulped, prayed for sasuke, and said "Being."

Sasuke charged at naruto at what he and the academy students thought was fast but extremely slow to naruto. Sasuke attepted to punch naruto but all he hit was air as naruto disappeared. Then he was picked up by someone from behind by his shirt and slammed to the ground, making a spider web crack in the ground. Then as he tried to get up he was punched in the gut by naruto making a small crater.

Naruot removed his had from sasuke's gut and spat on him "Pathetic" Iruka smirked _'That put the uchiha down a few notches.' _"Winner, naruto!" he said. Naruto smirked when heard the whispers of how the mighty uchiha got beat by the new kid. He walked to a tree right outside of the fighting ring and jumped on the first branch where rei and hitome were sitting. He noticed that hitome had blood shot eyes and rei had an arm around her in a comforting position.

Naruto picked up hitome, sat down next to rei, and placed her in his lap. He hugged her as she silently cried "Shhh, It's going to be fine. You aren't a whore, no matter what anyone says. You're my girl, and a beautiful one as well. Don't listen to what anyone tells you otherwise."

"He's right, hitome. Don't listen to what anyone says about you. Trust me I know, as I created you" said someone behind them. They turned around to see makoto standing on a limb then disappeared with a note in his place. Rei got up and looked at it. It said _"Go to the hotel next to naruto's old house to sleep. I own the whole thing so just walk through the front." _Then they heard iruka calling them so they jumped down and walk over there.

Sasuke saw naruto carrying the redhead with black highlights in his arm and she looked like she was crying. He smirked until he saw naruto look at him with his piercing blue eyes that promised death and stopped. Iruka cleared his throat and said "Well now it's time for the girls rei vs. ino" Ino walked out and rei kissed naruto on the lips then headed out as he walked to the edge of the ring to watch. "Begin" said iruka. Ino charged and went to punch rei but she blocked it with ease. Then rei used the momentum to flip her on her but. Ino growled, and stood up.

She drew a kunai and swung at rei, but rei just grabbed her wrist and twisted it, and made her drop the kunai. Rei grabbed it and held it against her throat. Then iruka appeared between them to separate them, and took the kunai at the same time. "Winner rei. Next is sakura vs. hitome." ?

"Will you be ok?" he asked her. Hitome nodded "Yes, I'm fine for now. Will you 'comfort' me after we go lay down?" Naruot chuckled remembering the last time he 'comforted' her. "Yes, of course I will." Hitome smiled and walked to her side of the fighting ring. "Begin" said iruka. Sakura drew a kunai and threw it, and hitome dodged it easily. Then she saw sakura throw shruikens so she made a small kunai out of black leafs that seemed to come off her cloack., and deflected them. Then sakura charged at her with kunai in each hand. She swung at her but hitome blocked them and her blade cut though both of the kunai.

Then she appeared behind her with the blade to her neck. Iruka appeared in between both, separating them. "Winner hitome." he said. Sakura did exactly what ino did and hitome walked over to naruto and sat on the other side of him with her head resting on his shoulder. Once everyone was done Iruka dismissed the class and rei and hitome followed naruto to where ever he was going.

After about 10 minutes, they wound up at a ramen bar. Naruto walked in and said "Hey Techui-jiji** (A/N: Did I spell that right?)**, long time no see." Then a butcher knife implanted itself in a wall next to his head. "No one can call my daddy that exce- Naurto!" said a brunette that looked about 12 years old. Then a older looking man came out of the back "Naruto? Is that really you?" Naruto smiled at them "Yes, it's really me, old man." Then the girl came around the counter and hugged him "Hey, ayame. Sorry I left without telling you. I promise I won't do it again."

Ayame sniffled and grabbed the butcher knife and pointed it at him "You better not." Naruto smiled at her "Well not that I don't like being threatened, can we each have a bowl of miso ramen?" Ayame nodded and Headed to the back to prepare the food. Techui came back while ayame was cooking and looked at naruto "So how has life been?" "Fine, oh these are my two girlfriends rei, and hitome."

Both smiled and waved at him "Done!" shouted ayame. She came and set the bowls down in front of them, then looked at the two girls. "You better keep him in line." Both looked at her for a minute then nodded, and smiled. Once they finshed they thanked the two and left to look around the village. They stopped at a training ground to watch two people, one man one girl, fighting with swords. Then the girl notices them watching and decided to scare them a bit and disappeared. She reappeared behind the guy and was going to whisper in his ear until she was kicked across the field. She stopped skidding and looked to see the guy standing there, sword in hand. She smirked and charged at him.

She got within range and swung only for her sword to be blocked then pushed away like it was nothing. So she used the momentum and did a 360 spin and went to kick him in his head. He disappeared and reappeared next to her, leg raised high in the air. Naruto was going to kick her to the ground when he sensed someone about to stab him so he did a back flip over the person behind him.

Then naruto put his sword to the man's neck and he dropped his sword. As the woman got up the girl with white highlights appeared behind her, sword at her neck. The woman put her hand up "Calm down, I was only going to scare you until you attacked." Naruto nodded and put his sword away from the man's neck, as did rei to the woman's neck. They both picked up there sword and introduced themselves.

"My name is yuugao uzuki" said the woman that was wearing ANBU gear. "And I am hayate gekiko" said the man in jonin gear. Naruto stepped forward "I'm Naruto, the one with black highlights is hitome, and the one with white highlights it rei." "You two were really good. I have never seen someone dodge an attack from behind, except the hyuuga's and uchiha's" said hayate. Naruto smiled "Thank you, you two weren't so bad yourself. Just work on your speed, and your reflexes, and your good to go." They nodded, said thank you, and headed off. Naruto, and rei put away their swords and then the girls followed naruto.

Half way there naruto grabbed the wrist of someone with a kunai and threw it across the street. The figure stood up to show a purple haired woman with hair like iruka's. She was wearing a mesh body suit, tan trench coat, and rust oranges short shorts. "How dare you impersonate the yoindame!" she said and charged. She threw the kunai at him and went to punch his head. Before she could, a silver haired jonin appeared and held her back. "Let me go, kakashi!" she yelled. "Anko, calm down. That's naruto, the kid you used to watch while in ANBU." With that anko calmed down a bit, got free of kakashi's grip, and left in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi looked at naruto "Sorry about that. She is sensitive about him for some reason." Naruto waved it off "It's fine, and give obito, and minato my prayers." Kakashi nodded solemnly and left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto put his hand one both rei, and hitome's shoulder and the disappeared with a white dragon swirling around them.

Once they got to the hotel they sensed makoto on the roof meditating, so they decied to leave him alone and went to sleep. As naruto fell asleep he thought how he had two of the most powerful people laying in bed with him.

The next day naruto woke up and slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake the girls. Once he got dressed he went to the roof to meditate until it was time to go back to the academy. He got to the roof to see makoto meditating with a silver haired girl leaning on his shoulder. Naruto put a high level genjutsu over the roof, then summoned a sakura tree right behind makoto. Then he went to meditate on the opposite side.

Makoto smirked as he noticed naruot summon a sakura tree, and go meditate. Then he felt the woman next to him stir. He opened his eye and saw her yawn, and stretch. She looked around then at him "Hello, makoto-kun. How did this tree get here?" "My apprentice, naruto. He summoned it and is meditating on the other side" he said.

Then he heard the door open and the person said "Hey makoto, mika. Where's naruto?" asked hitome. Mika pointed to the tree "Other side of the tree." "Naruto-kun!" yelled hitome. Naruto stood up and walked around the tree "Yes?" "Rei wants to her there early, so let go" said hiome. Naruto nodded and followed her down stairs. Mika turned to makoto "So, how are your dimensions?" she asked. "Fine for now, but I might have to go to a couple later on. One is about to be torn apart, and another is where some of my apprentices are getting in trouble as I told they to hid their power, and the people there fighting are getting bigger in numbers." Mika nodded, sat in his lap and leaned on his chest. "Can I come with you?" she asked. Makoto smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist "Sure."

Naruto and the girls just appeared at the academy where iruka was getting the lesson ready. They waved at him and took their seats. Naruto leaned against the back of the desk behind him and rei leaned against him and hitome got up and sat on his lap. About 30 minutes later most of the class was in the classroom when they heard "I'M GOING TO WIN INO-PIG!" said someone. Then another yelled "IN YOUR DREAMS, FOREHEAD!" Then a pink and platinum blonde cam racing into the classroom and both jumped on sasuke yelling "I WIN!" Naruto reached over, pulled them off sasuke, and threw them over his head.

Sasuke got up and looked at naruto "Thank you, I can never get them away from me." Naruto nodded "No problem, there pretty annoying. Why don't you tell them that, along with the rest of your fangirls?" Sasuke thought for a minute "I will the next time we spar." Naruto smiled and nodded his head. Then before iruka could start the lesson sakura yelled "NARUTO-BAKA! MOVE SO WE CAN SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto didn't say anything as he was holding his sensitive ears along with hitome, rei, and kiba. "Sakura!" yelled iruka. "They all have sensitive ears, like kiba's. Don't yell it hurts them extremely bad." Sakura didn't listen to him

"WILL YOU JUST MO-" then she along with everyone else was on the floor gasping for breath by naruto's KI. Naruto looked at her with his eyes activated "Sakura, don't ever yell again in front of me or these girls. If you do I will torture you nonstop for 3 days." Then he released the KI he used off of everyone, then went to help rei and hitome up. As naruto helped rei up he turned to see sasuke helping hitome up. Naruto smiled at him "Thanks." Sasuke nodded "You gave me a way to get rid of my fan girls, and made sakura stop yelling. Of course I'm going to help your girlfriend out."

Then Hitome sat back in naruto's lap, and rei leaned on his shoulder, and naruto wrapped his arm around both of their waist's. Iruka waited for naruto to get finished then started his lesson. Once iruka started naruto and his girls fell asleep, sasuke started to rethink his life choices, and shino was well shino. About 2 hours later an ANBU appeared and asked for naruto, rei, and hitome to follow him. Naruto picked up hitome bridal style, and rei jumped on his back. Then naruto followed the ANBU to whoever called him.

Naruto followed the ANBU to what he guessed the council chambers. The ANBU opened the doors and motioned for him to go inside. Naruto walked inside and saw the civilian side glaring at him, and the shinobi side glaring at the civilians. "Now, why have you called me here?" asked naruto. "We will be evaluating your skills, along with these's girls" said a fat civilian. Naruto placed hitome, and rei down and put them behind him. "You will have to go through me, and I know for a fact that it is impossible." Danzo scoffed "Please, you couldn't even kill a rookie anbu."

Then the man exploded to show makoto standing behind him two fingers extended, and mika's back against his. "To take out roots completely you find the seed first then the roots will crumble" and a blank masked ANBU fell from the ceiling, dead. Hiruzen nodded his head "Thank you, I always knew he still had that program going." Maktoto nodded and disappeared in swirl of black fire.

"Now"said hiruzen. "We will evaluate your skills only whatever you get is just so we know what missions we can give you alone, not in team." Then hitome said "Why don't you just fight him, naruto-kun. Not that he could win anyway." Hiruzen nodded and smiled "That sounds like a great idea. Be at training ground 7 in a few minutes." Then naruto and the girls left, leaving a shocked council. "You all need to be here as wintnesses" said hiruzen, and everyone nodded.

Once everyone arrived at the training ground, they saw hiruzen standing there with his battle gear on, and naruto standing calmly on the other side. The council decided to stand by rei and hitome that were sitting on a tree a little distance away. Then makoto appeared in between them "I will be the proctor for this match, Begin" Hiruzen summoned enma and he transformed into a staff, then hiruzen charged at naruto. Naruto simply stopped the staff with his hand and then kick hiruzen away.

Right as he was standing up he heard naruto say **Earth style: spikes of death** and saw earth spikes coming at him. Before they reached him he jumped in the air and went through handsigns **fire style: Grand fireball** and shot a huge fireball at naruto. Naruto looked impassive then charged it, and before touching it he raised his hand and punched it, making it disperse. While in freefall he went though handsigns and said **scorch release: demons fire** and shot a flame from his mouth the shape of kyuubi. Hiruzen knew there was no was no way to stop something that hot, so he braced for impact. The council watched in horror as there hokage was ingulfed in flames. When he fell to the ground he attempted to stand but felt a sword at his neck.

Then makoto appeared between them to separate them. "Winner naruto." He said. Then he walked up placed a hand on him, and he was healed instantly. "Naruto, as for beating me you get to have any missions you chose. Now I must go back to work, and you three have the rest of the day off" said hiruzen then disappeared, along with the council and makoto. Naruto just stared for a few minutes then shook his head "Man, I need to get some sleep. C'mon girls, let's go home" he said then disappeared in a burst of speed, and the girls quickly followed.

Once they appeared there they noticed that makoto wasn't there, and couldn't sense him anywhere in the village "I wonder where he is?" asked naruto. He sat down in the middle of the floor and meditated trying to sense makoto. He couldn't even find him in fire country, so he expanded his search to the whole nation and still couldn't find him. Naruto opened his eyes and stood up "I can't sense him anywhere. I know he can mask his presence , but he wouldn't just disappear like that without telling us." Then he turned around to check and see if he was on the roof masking his presense to meditate, but he wasn't there. As naruto lay down he thought _'I wonder where he is?'_

**Man! That was my longest chapter to date. I sure hope all you enjoyed it, and tell me if you like it, or if there is any problems with it. If I make a mistake I will correct in my author note and the beginning of the next chapter. Well that's all for now. GoodNight Tomball! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since I posted. I have been having some family troubles so I won't be posting a frequent as the first few chapters. Naruto will have a small harem. He will gain a couple more but not anytime soon. Then guy who trained naruto was maktoto if that was unclear to any of you. Well hope you enjoy the work and don't forget a review with ideas helps the story become better for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or highschool of the dead, yet *evil laugh and lighting* **

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'naruto_._'-thinking

"**naruto"-bijuu and sentient talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-bijuu and sentient thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu and sentient attacks**

'**naruto'-bijuu and sentient speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 5

Takagi manor

While the rest of the group was listing to saya talk about why there electrical devices went down shizuka was smiling and kept saying "He's coming" over and over. Once saya finished her speech she looked at shizuka worryingly "Sensei, are you ok? You have been saying that ever since this all started." "He promised me that when things that shouldn't happen start to he will appear" said shizuka. "Who is he, sensei" asked takashi. She smiled even wider "My boyfriend. He is very special but he told me not to tell anyone his name or who he is unless he tells me it's ok" Then alice saw zeke run around the side of the house so she went to get him.

As everyone was getting ready and people were setting up candles they heard a scream and the whole group looked to the right to see alice being bitten on the arm by **them**. Before anyone could do anything a sword cleaved his head clean off his body and the girl fell to the ground, a dead dog in her hands. The figure simply flicked the blood if his blade before it scattered into black and crimson leaves that attached themselves to his black cloak with crimson leaves on it that seemed to move on their own.

The figure walked up to the girl and knelt down "I am sorry I was slow getting here, alice. I wish I could heal you but I am not allowed. Are you ready to meet your mommy, daddy and zeke or do you say goodbye to your friends first?" Alice sniffled then pointed to the group of people that were still rooted to their spot. The figure nodded, picked her up in one arm and walked towards the group. Once he got there he set her down and made sure she didn't fall then stood back up. "Alice here has been bitten and she has a couple minutes left. Say your goodbyes then tell me when you are done. Now is not the time for questions, they will be answered afterwards."

As everyone started to say goodbye shizuka pushed passed them and looked at the cloaked figure closely, confusing everyone as why she wasn't saying goodbye. "Makoto-kun?" said shizuka. The figure nodded and removed his hood, showing the smile on it. He had an angular face, black hair with crimson highlights, and a scar on his right eye. The other one was red with a black cross design in it, and had a ring in it with what looked like tome in each space. "Hey, shizuka-chan. Sorry I have been gone for so long" he said with a sad smile. Shizuka smiled back, tears welling up in her eyes. Then she jumped on him and smothered him in a hug saying "I missed you so much" Makoto hugged her back and set her down "I missed you to, love. I think we can have a reunion later right now you need to say goodbye to your friend." Shizuka nodded and turned to say there last goodbyes to the little girl.

After a couple minutes makoto spoke "Alice, I'm sorry but it's time to go." Alice nodded and said one last goodbye when ran to makoto. He knelt down and put two fingers on her forehead "Goodbye, alice. Tell kami that makoto said hi" She nodded and then he closed his eye and said "Shatter" and the girl and dog broke into sakura petals and floated away with the wind. "That was different then the other one that you used, makoto-kun" said shizuka. "I have different versions and that was one for a situation like this one. Now any question you would like to ask or did a couple of you realize who I am yet" he said smirking.

Soishiro spoke first "Makoto Urahara, the supposed creator of this world and many other. His power is something that transcends our world and whatever it will obtain. He taught the first samurai and then disappeared. It was told a true story at first then just turned into a legend, I never believed it myself." Makoto outstretched his arms "Well here's your proof, and to make sure you believe me" he then appeared behind him with his sword at his neck. "Is that proof enough" he said starling the others, besides shizuka, that he appeared there so quickly.

Then the sword dissappated and he walked towards where soishiro was standing and looked out at the garden. "Anything eles?" he asked. "Yeah, if you're so strong why don't you kill all of **them**?" questioned saya, clearly annoyed. "Simple, kami or my mother has set rules so that we cannot interfere to much with the worlds natural turn of events. Since shizuka-chan is here I cam to help you. I am pushing to boundaries of that rule right now. I can kill them but not with my more powerful moves. The dimension I was in before was going to collapse in on itself if I didn't help the new generation. I still haven't taken care of the problem yet as I only started Now if I didn't interfere then this world would survive, but barley. I am here to help keep this group alive. These people right here are the ones that I will heal to keep alive, I don't care what my mother says, I can take her.

Now I have already put an invisible seal on all of you so if you get bit or hurt, no matter how bad, you will heal instantly. Only you guys can withstand the bite and live. Now I will stay with shizuka-chan's group and soishiro's group will go with what they were originally doing. Anything you would like to know?" Saya pushed up her glasses "You sound like your more strength then brains. I need to know how much knowledge you posses to see if you are a capable leader." "I have lived for many millennia and learned everything in all of my dimensions. The knowledge I know can't fit in the memory of all computers ever created combined."

Then he eye smiled at her "what about you? She looked at her feet and blushed in embarrassment as she mumbled something. "What?" asked makoto. She raised her head but looked away from him "I said mine couldn't even fill a new one." Makoto nodded "Then don't boast on how smart you are if you don't know how smart someone else is. Even then don't boast and act higher than the other person, because everyone is better than someone at something. Kohta is chubby but he can shoot a gun better than most can."

Saya nodded "Hai, I will be better about how I act towards others." "Good, now get the hummer fixed because there are a horde of **them** on the way. I can take them down but we can't stay here forever." The group nodded and left to see how the hummer was coming along and makoto turned to the takagi heads "I will protect your daughter, not that it would matter being immortal and all." Their eye's grew huge "Immortal! You said that it just made so we healed instaltly!" "If you heal instantly then the age of your body would heal before anything even happens." He deadpanned.

They thought this over and realized there mistake and apologized. He waved his hand "It's fine, no harm done. Now I have already had clones fix all electronic devices so you can use them for whatever you need. I will go along and fix anyone else's devices and tell them to contact you so you know where we have been and what back-up you have." Then he turned to see the beginning of the group of **them **coming up the hill. He turned to the takagi heads "Well that's my queue, see you later" then disappeared. As maddo was fixing the vehicle he saw a figure appear next to him. He watched as he placed a hand on the vehicle then it repaired itself. He turned to him and saw him say "don't ask" and walked away. As everyone was getting ready to fight makoto appeared

"Everyone get in the hummer, I will clear us a path." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy till they saw how serious he was and got inside the vehicle. Before shizuka got in makoto turned her around and kissed her. Her eye's, including all watching, fly open then her's closed as pleasure over took her. Then he separated then hugged her tightly "Don't crack under pressure and listen to what I saw when we get to the roadblock." She hugged back and nodded. He let go and opened the door for her and she stepped in. He closed and walked out "Now I want to go as soon as I say now earlier." Shizuka nodded and buckled herself in the seat as she watched him appear at the front entrance.

Makoto summoned his sword then took off towards the group of undead. Everyone watched as he slaughtered **them.** As they started to surround him he disappeared and reappeared behind the group, his arm arched to the side. He said "Scream benikaze" and swung. When he did a crimson arch of energy cut all of their heads from their shoulders. "Let's go shizuka-chan!" Shizuka started up the vehicle and drove towards him. As they passed shoshiro and yuriko saya waved at her father and he ignored her. As they neared makoto he jumped and landed on the roof of the vehicle and turned to the two takagi clan heads. He did a two finger wave then jumped in the vehicle.

"Where do I head to?" asked shizuka. "Let's go to the highway so we can check on rei and takashi's parents" said saya in an annoyed tone. "Saya, your father didn't acknowledge you because he wanted you to know that he can't save you out here. I don't entirely agree with it but he has to get you to let go of always being protected and be your own person. Even though he won't be here we will and I will teach you what you want to know on how to fight." Said makoto. Saya nodded "Thank you for that." Makoto nodded his head and turned to shizuka "Just stay on this path and go to the barricade at full speed, I will take care of the rest" and jumped onto of the roof. As they approached the barricade that was broken by a bus that hit it shizuka stepped harder on the petal. Makoto channeled chakra to his hand and set it on the edge of the roof of the vehicle.

He channeled chakra to his feet and set them on the bottem of the side of the vehicle and leaned to the side and the hummer tilted to the side with him. "Keep it up and don't let off the gas, shizuka-chan" said makoto. Then he saw saeko fall out off the top of the vehicle so he jumped up, grabbed her, channeled chakra to his feet and ran along the wall, keeping pace with the hummer. Once it passed the barricade makoto jumped back in, making the vehicle set back down on all four wheels.

"Thank you" said saeko." Makoto placed her on the seat next to him and nodded his head. "Just keep going to the highway and I will tell you what to do from there." Shizuka nodded and continued on her path. Once they got to the highway they saw many of **them** blocking the path. Makoto appeared in front of the vehicle and turned to the group "Just wait till I clear a certain length of area then we will move forward. Since the rules on this world don't allow me to use many thing I can do except speed and strength and my swords powers, it will be slow progress."

He turned around and summoned his sword and charged. They all stared in awe as he annihilated **them **faster than the eye can see. All they saw was a blur, blood, and body parts from both sides of the highway. Saya looked at shizuka to see her just smiling at him. "How can you smile as he kills all of **them**? I don't see how it's something to smile at." She said. Shizuka turned to her "Because I haven't seen him in so long. Even watching him do this brings a smile to my face knowing that he is here, and that I am safe." Saya thought it over and realized that she probably hasn't seen him in forever and been alone for so long.

"Sorry" said saya with her head down. Shizuka then said "Don't be. He told me before we started dating but I agreed to it. It isn't your fault I choose this' she said sadly. Saya nodded her head in understanding and looked back at the massacre that was happing so she could get used to seeing it. "Man, I never thought I would see one person do all this" said rei slightly scared. Everyone just nodded their heads in acknowledgement. "I read some stories about him. He has taken down entire nations in a matter of hours and came back without a scratch and no exhaustion. He has also been sighted in the helping of building of empires, but nothing has been confirmed" said saeko.

"Hey!" said makoto and everyone turned to him. They saw that 1/3 of the bridge was already cleared, including cars. "Come and get closer, I don't want you far if they start to come from behind." Shizuka nodded and drove forward to be about 20 feet from where he stands. "Takashi, saeko, hirano. Watch the back of the vehicle. I want none of you to watch me for a couple minutes. Shizuka, saya, rei, turn around and don't look back" Everyone nodded and did as he instructed them. Once he saw that no one was looking he turned to face **them**. Makoto then put one hand on the ground and in a poof of smoke mika appeared. She looked around wide eyed "I didn't think that this world would have an outbreak of this caliber." Makoto nodded his head and stabbed his sword in the ground then went through some hand seals. Once he stopped at the dragon seal he placed one hand on the ground and a summing seal appeared, but then spread to do the same with his sword.

In a poof of smoke a woman appeared in front of the sword. She looked 5'9 in height with DD cup breast. She had crimson hair with white highlights, crimson colored eyes, and heart shaped face. She wore a kimono that had the same design as makoto's and traditional sandals. **(like jiraya's) **"It's been a while since you summoned me, makoto" said the woman "That is has, midori" said makoto. Midori looked around "Why can't you just summon me to talk. Last time you were fighting a bunch of elemental dragons and some omega shinron. I hate how arrogant he was until how much he graveled at your feet when you were about to kill him." Makoto looked sheepish "Sorry, I need your help with these guys. They are a little hard to kill and are very strong. If you get bit don't worry you're healing will heal it but you will feel slightly tired. Will you accept these terms and help us?"

Midori looked thoughtful for a second "Ok, I will help on one condition. You have to summon me later when you're not fighting so you and me can hang out." Makoto nodded "Ok, well you two take the other side I will take this one. You all know the rules so I want this done before sun down." Both said "Hai" and appeared at the other side of the bridge." Makoto turned to around to make sure that no one was watching and saw hirano take out a couple undead while takashi was talking to rei and saeko was making sure that nothing got to close. He say shizuka and saya in a conversation and turned around. He looked up "This is for you, alice" and that started the massacre. 30 minutes later they heard a faint "Turn around" and saw makoto and two others standing at the end of the bridge of a bloody bridge.

They drove over to them and they jumped on the top of the vehicle. Makoto peaked his head through the top "Just follow where rei says to go to her house, shizuka-chan." "Who are those two women, makoto-kun?" asked shizuka. "They are my sword spirit and the 10 tailed demon sealed inside me I told you about a couple years ago." Shizuka nodded and followed rei's instructions to her house. On the way there they heard snoring and looked up to see the gold haired girl sleeping on the opening. They all sweat dropped and ignored her so not to provoke her wrath. Once they arrived at her house makoto and the two girls jumped down "Wait here, we will check it out. I don't want you to see anything if there dead." They nodded and watched as they walked in the house. After about 5 minutes a body was thrown through the window of the second story, and flew through the window of the house across the street.

Then a couple minutes later the group came out with sad faces. Makoto asked rei to come out and stand in front of her. "I am sorry, but your parents were found dead. They were surrounded by **them **and both had gunshot wounds to the head. I believe they suicide so that they wouldn't turn into them and hurt you or anyone." Rei looked down and started to shake so makoto hugged her as she cried. As she was crying a couple of **them **appeared and the two women from earlier killed them. After 10 minutes of crying makoto tried to put her in the vehicle but she just clung to him "Please let me stay with you for now." Makoto sighed and picked her up bridal style and jumped on the top of the vehicle along with the other two girls.

"Shizuka-chan, go to the house down the street and we will stop there and rest for tonight." Shizuka nodded and headed to the large house down the street. When they got closer they noticed it was a very simple blue wood two story house with a two door garage. Once shizuka pulled up the girls jumped down and walked in the house while makoto stayed back to talk to everyone. "I must warn you. Do not provoke those girls or they will severly hurt you. The blonde is midore and the silver haired one is mika. Now I am going to set rei one of the rooms and the rest of you take what you want. Shizuka-chan you will sleep with me and the other girls." They all nodded and headed into the house.

After makoto set a sleeping rei down in a bed he went to see how everyone else was doing. He walked down stairs to see the entire group in the living room talking. He looked around to see shizuka sitting in a chair in the corner of the house with her knees to her chest and staring at nothing with a far off look in her eyes. He walked up to her and shook her shoulder and she turned to him with a surprised look. "I thought that you left again" she said with tears welling up in her eyes. He tilted his head "Why's that?" "Because the last time those girls appeared you said you were leaving, and this time I thought you left without telling me." He got down on his knees and looked at her "I would never leave you without telling you. I promise even if I die I will come and tell you."

Then he hugged her and disappeared and all everyone noticed was a gust of wind that blew through the house. Shizuka opened her eyes to see that they were on top of the house. Makoto set her down and sat next to her placing his hand on hers. She looked out at the sunset and leaned on his shoulder and he set his head on hers. "I have to leave tonight but I will be back the next day" said makoto. Shizuka sat up and looked at him "Why!? You said that you would come back! Now that your back you leave!" Makoto put a hand on her shoulder "I will be back before you wake up. The other dimension is daytime in your nighttime. I will just leave a little early so you can wake up with me here. I promise and I never break my promise."

"Don't worry, we will make sure that he comes back" said midore and mika simultaneously. Shizuka smiled at them "Thank you." Makoto then said "These are the other ladies that I told you are my mates." Shizuka nodded her head "I kinda figured that when you left with them." Makoto smiled, kissed her on the lips, and laid down on the roof. Shizuka cuddled up next to him and midore came up and laid on the other side and mika laid next to shizuka. "Well we can lay like this for a few minutes then we have to go" said makoto. "Oh! I have an idea!" said mika. "Why don't we just bring shizuka along with us? She can just sleep here when we get back." Shizuka looked at makoto excitedly "Really?! I can go with you?!" Makoto continued to stare for a minute before turning to smile at shizuka.

"Sure, I will go tell the others then we will leave. If you're coming I need to show you around a bit and show you what can happen before everyone starts to wake up. I need to warn you this dimension is completely different from yours. They are hundreds of times more powerful that the people here, even stronger than **them**. Will you be able to handle that?" he asked. Shizuka turned serious "Yes, I know I can handle it. I am immortal and I have you three by my side." Makoto smiled at her, nodded his head, and got up. "You two get her things and meet me at the front of the property. I will tell everyone where we are going and seal up the house so no one or thing can get in." They nodded and headed to shizuka's room to pack her things and makoto disappeared.

Everyone was about to go to bed until makoto appeared in the middle of the room. "Everyone, me, shizuka, midore, and mika will be going to another dimension for tonight. The other is day time in your night time. We will be back before you all wake up, and don't worry about** them**. I will place a seal on the property of this house so that they can't get in." "So just you, those two girls, and shizuka will go" said saya. Makoto nodded "I will place seals so you all can get good nights sleep knowing that nothing will happen. I will even make a clone that never dies so that even if the seals fail he will be here to kill it." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and he disappeared and reappeared in front of the house. He went through some hand seals and placed his hand on the ground and watched as seals covered the house's perimeter.

He got up and turned to the ladies standing behind him "Well let's get out of here." He told them all to place a hand on his shoulder then started to go through hand seals and then lightning struck them and they were gone.

**Well that's chapter 5. It took me all day to write this. I skipped breakfast and luch and had a late dinner and stayed up till midnight to finish this for you guys I hope you all liked it and please review and tell me how you did. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Man I can't believe that in a day I already have 150 hits on chapter 5. I hope you guys like the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any anime *sits in a corner and starts to cry***

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'naruto_._'-thinking

"**naruto"-bijuu and sentient talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-bijuu and sentient thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu and sentient attacks**

'**naruto'-bijuu and sentient speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 6

Shizuka opened her eyes to see that she was in what looked like a forest. She turned to the right to see makoto and midore. Looking to her left she saw mika looking at makoto waiting for him to say something. She turned back to makoto and he said "Well we are in the forest outside of konoha. We will scale the wall and go the apartment and meet up with naruto before we go show shizuka-chan around the village." Everyone nodded and followed him about 50 yards to see a giant wood wall. Makoto picked up shizuka bridal style and started to run up the wall with midore and mika following right behind him.

Once they reached the top he pushed them off to land on top of a building and jumped again and to the next one far ahead of them. After about 5 minutes of jumping they stopped on top of what looked like a apartment. Makoto set shizuka down and motioned for her to follow him. He walked in a door and down stairs with the girls following him. He reached narutos apartment and opened the door silently and walked in. He walked into naruto's room and to see just hitome and rei sleeping there.

Then he felt cold steel against his throat "Hello, naruto. It's been a while since I have seen you." The sword was removed from his throat "Makoto? Where they hell have you been?" "I have been at another dimension taking care of it because something happened that weren't supposed to. Besides I was only gone for the end of the day and most of the night." Naruto nodded "OK, well you can at least leave a note telling us where you will be." Makoto nodded his head "OK next time I will. Wake the girls up and tell them to meet us on the roof." Naruto nodded and went to wake the girls up as makoto headed to the roof with his girls in tow.

After a few minutes of waiting shizuka saw three people come through the door and walked around the tree to get makoto. Before she touched him he spoke "I know there here." And stood up. When he stood up midore and mika, that were meditating next to him, stood up as well. They walked around the tree and both midore and mika were tackled to the ground by hitome and rei while both said "Midore-sama/mika-sama!" Midore hugged rei "Hey, it's been a while rei. I haven't seen you in a while." While mika said "It has been a while since I've seen you as well hitome." Makoto turned serious "I know you havn't seen each other in a while but rei and hitome have to go to the academy and midore and mika will be with me showing shizuka-chan around and teaching her somethings. We can hang out tomorrow right now is all business."

They saw the serious look on his face, got up, dusted themselves off and stood next to naruto. "Now this is shizuka marikawa, my girlfriend at the current time." He wrapped and arm around shizuka's waist and pulled her close "and maybe something more later on." Shizuka blushed at the last comment and started to stutter. Everyone smiled at how nice and warm he was acting to her as they know that he almost never acts like this to anyone. Makoto turned his head around to see the sun coming up "Well naruto, rei, and hitome need to go to the academy. Midore and mika take shizuka to find some clothes for today and ones she can train in, and meet me at the hokage tower. I need to talk to hiruzen and jiraiya about some things. Everyone understand what to do?" He saw everyone nodded their heads and shattered into crimson and black leaves and they flew in the wind towards the hokage tower, while everyone else left to go about their business.

Hiruzen was doing fighting the bain of all leaders of anything. PAPER WORK. Then he heard a knock on his window and thanking kami for giving him a break.

God's Realm

Kami listened to what hiruzen said and laughed. "Hahahaha! I am only giving you a break before my son is about to beat the shit out of your student and berate you for looking at his girlfriend. I am just setting up the pieces so that they fall together perfectly."

Konoha

As jiraiya hopped in through the window both him and hiruzen felt a feeling of dread wash over them but shrugged it off. "So sensei, what did you want me here for?" asked jiraiya. "I want you here to meet someone." Then they watched as crimson and black leaves flew in the open window and started swirl and a figure appeared. When the leaves died down it showed a man in a black cloak with crimson leaves on it that seemed to move. He has black hair with crimson highlights and the right eye had a cut on it. The other eye was red with black slits going diagnol and horizontal and a black ring that had tome in each space. "Hello hiruzen, jiraiya. I haven't seen you two in a while. Especially you jiraiya how is your spy network going?"asked the man. "Fine, thank you for your concern, but what is your name?"

The man chuckled "Forgive me, I completely forgot my manners. I am makoto urahara, naruto's sensei for the past 3 years." Jiraiya nodded his head before he pulled out a bingo book and flipped through it. Once he got to the last page his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and dropped the book. "What?" asked hiruzen. "Makoto urahara, I knew I heard that name somewhere. The bingo book was made just to inform people about you and others that were insanely strong. You were the first person to ever be put in the bingo book, and the strongest in there. He is called the creator as it is rumored that he created this world and the demon world as well.

He is a 21 tailed demon with juubi sealed inside of him. He know all justu ever created and no one can match his speed, power, or knowledge. He has a 21 S-rank on him, one for each tail he has. He has a kneel on sight order, as no one can run from him. He hasn't been seen in so long so some people just think that he is a myth, legend, or dead." Hiruzen just looked shocked at what he said while makoto narrowed his eyes. "Is that an old copy of the bingo book?" Jiraiya nodded "Yes, why?" "I told the maker of the bingo books to take my name out of it. I think he didn't but I guess it doesn't matter now. Now I came here to introduce myself to jiraiya and let you both know some things. First is I need hiruzen to not baby naruto when he asks for things. He is stronger than you and jiraiya combined. Second is a blonde woman that will be here off and on. She is my girlfriend so if anyone hurts her or peeks on her they will be severely hurt or dead. They should be here any second now."

As soon as he finished the sentence the door opened to reveal three women that went and stood next to makoto. The blonde haired woman looked the hottest in their opinion. She was standing She was wearing a mesh shirt with a black shirt over it with a black navy blue trench coat that reached her ankles in length. She was also wearing black ANBU style pants with black ninja sandals. She had long blonde hair that reached her thighs and E-cup breast, and a innocent face. "Hello, my name is shizuka marikawa, and it is nice to meet you."

Both suppressed the urge to fly back with nosebleeds or face makoto wrath. The next was standing next to shizuka and had crimson colored hair with black highlights in her hair. She was about 5'9 and had DD-cup breast and a heart shaped face. She was wearing a kimono that was exactly like makoto's and sandals that were like jiraiya. She bowed her head slightly "Hello, my name is midore nice to meet you both." Both nodded their heads back in respect.

The last girl was standing on the other side of makoto. She had silver colored hair and was 5'7 in height. She had DD-cup breast and a heart shaped face. She was wearing a gold kimono with red phoenixes on it that seemed to move around, and sandals like jiraiya's as well. She did a full bow "Greetings, jiraiya-san, hirusen-san. It is nice to finally meet you both." Both of the guys bowed their heads in respect towards her. "Now here are some rules for these girls. If they are attacked by anyone of this village I will first give them a warning depending on what and how they attacked. If I find out that jiraiya peeks on any of these women I promise that you will no longer existence. Trust me we can live without you jiraiya. I could have naruto or midore run the network if I kill you. Are these rules understood?" asked makoto.

Both of them nodded and hiruzen cleared his throat before speaking "I will inform my ANBU of the rules on these girls and they will have a kill on site order if anyone attacks them if you are not here. I will also put a privacy barrier over the hot springs so that nothing can happen ever again." Makoto nodded his head and jiraiya mentally cried at how he won't be able to peep on women here anymore. "Well that's all I needed to say on that matter. We will be using training ground 7 to start on shizuka's training. She is not a ninja so she will need to be watched more by your ANBU when no one is around that can protect her. I think that people hate anyone that associates with me or naruto. I also wanted to ask how the academy was coming along with their students."

Hiruzen smiled "Fine, actually I heard that sasuke and naruto were getting along. Sadly none of the girls are getting along at all. Naruto and sasuke have to constantly separate them or knock them out so that they stop fighting. I have even stood in class and sakura started to pick a fight with rei on who sits next to sasuke but sasuke told her to shut up and naruto just held rei by her waist and they both quieted down. I am told that this is a daily occence. I wish I knew what was wrong but I have no idea." Makoto nodded his head "I understand what you are saying, and I know what is wrong here. Sakura in jealous of anyone who sits next to sasuke because she wants to be noticed but he never pays attention. The reason sasuke doesn't pay attention is because he hasn't found someone he can truly open up to besides naruto. If they are friends then sasuke told naruto about his hardships and naruto told sasuke about his. The only way to stop them is for sakura and ino to realize that sasuka doesn't like them and never will. I already know who he will like and he will meet her on his first A-rank mission. So don't worry about those girls as long as naruto is getting along with everyone its fine. Now I have someone to train so bye" and he grabbed shizuka bridal style and jumped out the still opened the window.

As soon as he left midore and mika followed him towards the training ground. "Man, I wish that there were fine girls like that in the world that were strong and weren't demons or from other worlds" said jiraiya. Hiruzen looked at him shocked "How do you know she is from another world?" "Simple, the way she carries herself. She is scared of everything here and was hoping that no one noticed. While she introduced herself she had that look in her eyes that said that she didn't belong here. You may be older sensei but I was just paying more attention that usually because she just looked suspicious. Well I have to go and meet up with some spies in Ame. I hear that someone killed hanzo but I have to see it to believe it" and jumped out the window.

Hiruzen turned around and sighed "Now back to paperwork, yay. I wonder if my ANBU are watching maybe I can burn this really quick." Once of the hidden ANBU coughed to show that he was there and hiruzen just glared from where the cough came from. He mumbled something and went back to doing the paperwork.

Once they arrived at the training ground makoto turned to the girls. "Ok, we will be training shizuka-chan but just in the basics so that she can protect herself if a ninja or civilian attacks in this world. The other reason is so that she can fight more in her world, and train others in the basics so that they can defend themselves when I am not there. First we will teach you how to access your chakra. Put this leaf to your forehead and concentrate on it. I want to see if you have any reserves to begin with." He handed her a leaf and she placed it on her head and made what looked like a concentration face. She held the leaf on her forehead for about a minute until it fell and she started to pant.

"Wow, I never expected you to keep the leaf on your forehead that long. Most academy students can keep it on about the same time, and they have been doing it for a while now. That really good shizuka-chan" praised makoto and shizuka blushed at the praise she was given by him. "Now I want you to do that until you can at least do it for at least 10 minutes. It would normally take at least a day to do this but I put some time and space seals on this area so that time has no affect on us. We are basically suspended in time and no time is passing outside. I am going to talk to kakashi so you girls just help her anyway you can, I wil be back shortly" and he shattered into crimson and black leaves and they floated away in the wind.

Kakashi was just entering the training ground and he felt a little different when he walked in but ignored it and kept walking. Once he reached the memorial stone he noticed the wind picked up behind him and he turned to see crimson and black leaves circling and the it stopped to reveal a cloaked figure. He had on a black cloak with crimson leaves on it that seemed to move and had on black combat boots. His face was angular and had a cut on his right eye like his and the other had a strange design in it. It was a slit that went diagonal and horizontal with a ring that had tome in each space.

"Hello, kakashi my name is makoto. I was just coming here to talk to you." Kakashi just stared wide eyed at the man "Y-y-your m-m-makoto U-ura-urahara. You're the strongest being in this world and m-many others." Then he kneeled down "Forgive me for not kneeling." Makoto waved his hand "It's fine, now stand. Not many people know who I am or believe that it's actually me but I don't attack unless the situation gives me reason to. Now I just came to apologize to you." Kakashi stood with his single eye wide open "Apologize for what?" "For not being there to help you with rin. I know she had something in her genes that kiri wanted but you had to kill her so that they didn't get it. I actually wanted to offer you something, I wanted to see if you would like to help in killing obito. His mind was shattered when he saw you kill rin so he lost it and is making an organization to help him take over the world. He is wearing a black cloak with an orange mask, so if you see him you contact me with a seal I will give you later. Now do you want to help me or not, I don't really care either way."

Kakashi thought over for a minute "Sure, but I don't know if I could face him right now. I may be strong but I couldn't take all of those kiri nin that were left. I would like to but I was wondering if you could train me in something that I lack." Makoto nodded his head "Sure, I can even change your blood so that you have uchiha blood and the sharingan in the other eye. Then I will leave you with some scrolls to train with and make sure that you get a sword to use as you will need one. Now I going to change your blood and give you the sharingan. You will be bed ridden for a few days and won't be able to see for a few either. After a few days take off the bandages and you will have your normal eyes and to activate your sharingan just channel chakra to you eye's. Both will be back to stage one so you will have to train hard to them back to stage three. Now meet me at the hospital in room 4A in 30 minutes and have someone you trust there to watch over you and help you move around until you can see."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves and makoto walked up to the memorial stone. He stopped at the names Minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki. "Don't worry I will take care of your son and we will meet soon." He sighed and disappeared leaving only an after image. 30 minutes later makoto opened the door to the hospital room to see kakashi leaning on the wall reading a little orange book with a purple haired woman sitting on the bed looking out the window. "Hello kakahsi, I see you brought yugao to watch over you. How is life yugao?" Yugao smiled "Fine, kakashi-sempai already explained what is happening and who are. I needed a break anyway some dating troubles." Makoto nodded his head "I know and why don't you just date kakashi?" Yugao blushed and looked away "I couldn't date my captain, it's wrong." "No it's not I am dating my subordante, two actually. There's nothing wrong with it in this line of work. He isn't even that much older than you and the blush you have says that you like him. Give it a try, it won't hurt anything."

Yugao turned to kakashi "Um w-what do you t-think about this k-kakashi-sempai?" Kakashi closed his book knowing this was not a time to be reading it "I would think that giving it a try wouldn't hurt. So I see nothing wrong with it but it's up to you, will you go out with me?" Yugao gained a heavy blush but looked thoughtful for a minute then she said "Ok, I guess we can try it and see what happens." Makoto smiled at the two "Well I'm happy for you both but I am here for a reason." Yugao got up and sat in a chair next to the bed while kakashi laid down in said bed. Makoto walked up to kakashi and started to go through hand seals faster that they could follow "Now you will pass out the instant this starts so you won't feel most of the pain." He stopped at the ram hand sign and placed a hand on kakashi's chest and he passed out. After watching kakashi for about 5 minutes black chakra surrounded his body and yugao started to get scared. "Don't worry it's my chakra infusing the uchiha blood in him and is trying to change is other eye so it is having a bit of trouble since it is encountering other DNA that the other eye which is uchiha" insured makoto.

Once the chakra died down yugao sighed in happiness. "Well he will be out until tomorrow and will be bed ridden for a few days. After that he won't be able to remove the bandages for a day after he can move. I have rented this room for three days so you have plenty of time here if need be. Now I must be off" and disappeared leaving only an after image. Makoto appeared at the training ground to see shizuka, midore, and mika sitting on a tree branch 100 feet in the air. "So I take it shizuka mastered tree walking?" All of the girls' nodded their head "Not really surprising since it has been three days' time in here but only one hour out there. So did she learn any jutsu yet?" asked makoto. Midore and mika jumped down while shizuka just slid down the tree using a small amount of chakra to slid down in but not enough to stop her and her walk up it. Once shizuka got down midore spoke "No but she learned medical jutsu and is a natural at it. Right now she could give tsunade a run for her money in a fight as she can use chakra to make her punches stronger and can run faster by channeling chakra into them. I figured that we could teach her a few jutsu when she comes back here because she wanted to learn as much medical stuff before going back to her world."

Makoto nodded his head "Well I never expected her to get that good in medical field for a while. I guess since she is already a medic she know a lot of the basics she just has to add chakra to make it better. The rules in her world keep her from using jutsu but she can use enough to make her strength and speed better." Makoto went through hand seals and they felt a little different afterwards. "What was that makoto-kun?" asked shizuka. "I just released the barrier over the training ground. Naruto and the academy students should be going outside soon to have a spar. I figured since shizuka's training was coming along so nicely that we could go and watch some matches, and after that we could all go get something to eat." The girls thought this over and all nodded their heads in agreement. Makoto saw that everyone was ready to go and took off towards the academy and the girls following him all the way there.

Once they arrived they noticed that no one was there. They waited a few minutes until they saw that everyone was walking out of the main entrance. "Well I guess that they don't have sparring today. I was sure that they did but I guess something happened. I will just ask naruto what happened" and jumped off the roof the main entrance of the academy. The girls saw him jump off and followed him and walked to be beside him with shizuka and midore on either side and mika on the other side of shizuka for protection.

Naruto was talking to hitome about where to eat until he noticed makoto out of the corner of his eye. He turned and started to walk to him with hitome, and rei following him. Naruto walked up to makoto and said "Hey, what are you doing here?" "We were here to watch you guys spar then go get something to eat but I guess no spar today." "Yeah, well sakura and rei got in a fight then I fought kiba so we didn't get to have a spar today" said naruto. "Well let's go to ichiraku's and get some ramen. I don't think that shizuka-chan has had ramen this good before." Naruto and the girls nodded and they all walked to ichiraku's. Half way there they saw sasuke being chased by a horde of fan girls so before they noticed them they all disappeared along with sasuke.

Sasuke was running from fan girls one moment the next he saw them pass by from a rooftop. He turned to see naruto, rei, hitome, what looked like makoto from what naruto decribed and three girls he didn't know. "Um thanks for saving me. I think that the one with crimson leaves on his cloak in makoto from what naruto has told me but I don't know the other three girls." Makoto pointed to shizuka "That's shizuka marikawa." Then pointed to midore "That's midore" then pointed to mika "And that's mika. The last two are my mates and the first is my girlfriend." Sasuke nodded his head "Nice to meet you all." The girls all bowed their heads slightly "Nice to meet you as well sasuke." Makoto then teleported everyone to the street "We are going to ichiraku's, want to join us?" Sasuke shrugged "Sure, I was just going to my compound anyway. I don't have any family so there's nothing to do except train, hanging out with friends for a change would be nice."

Then the group continued walking to ichiraku's. After they ordered and started to eat they all heard "There you are sasuke-kun!" and sasuke was tackled to the ground by a pink haired girl. "Sakura, get off me" said sasuke clearly angry at her. Sakura got off him and turned to the others "You kidnapped sasuke-kun didn't you? I know naruto and his group doesn't care for him but I think that the one with crimson leaves and the other girls sluts of his probably want to brainwash him!" That's when sakura was thrown to the ground outside of ichiraku's and made a small crater with the force which with she was thrown. Before she could even attempt to get up she felt a blade against her neck and looked up to see the man with crimson leaves on his cloak pointing a sword at her. "If you ever call my girlfriends or any girl that is my friend that I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?" asked makoto glaring at her though his one opened eye. Sakura gulped and just nodded her head knowing that he was completely serious. Makoto let his sword shatter into black and crimson leaves and fuse back into his cloak, and walked back into the ramen bar.

"Sorry about that, I thought we lost her" said sasuke. Makoto waved it off "It's fine, I understand your pain. I had the same problem but with a different person which will not be told until I trust you all more." Once everyone finished they all stood outside of the ramen bar. "Well I have to stay be in the other dimension shortly so I will see you all later." He jumped away and midore, shizuka, and mika followed. "Well sasuke we will see you at the academy" said naruto walking back to his house. Sasuke just nodded his head and started to walk to his clan compound. Makoto and the girls stopped jumping and stood in the forest outside of konoha. "Well everyone put a hand on my shoulder, we have to make it back to shizuka-chan's dimension before anyone wakes up." All of the girls put a hand on his shoulder and they all disappeared in a flash of lightning.

**Well this is the longest chapter yet, and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I worked all day on this and to me it was worth it. For those who don't know what some of the thing mean here are some translations**

**Sempai- usually used for someone older and stronger than you.**

**Chan- a suffix that is what guy call girls in a relationships or a mother or father teasing children.**

**Kun- same as chan but girls call guys this.**

**Sensei- a teacher **

**If I left anything out please review and I will put them in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I have gotten some really good ideas for chapters farther ahead. Here's chapter 7, enjoy and most importantly REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any anime *sits in a corner and starts to cry***

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'naruto_._'-thinking

"**naruto"-bijuu and sentient talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-bijuu and sentient thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu and sentient attacks**

'**naruto'-bijuu and sentient speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 7

While everyone was asleep the door to the house slowly opened. Once it opened all the way it showed four figures walking inside. The tallest with crimson leaves on his cloak turned to close the door when he heard the sound of the hammer of a gun being pulled back. He turned to see a slightly chubby boy with glasses standing there holding a silver 1911 to his head. He slowly reached for his hood and took it off to show his face. The boy saw who it was and lowered the gun. "Hello, kohta. Why are you up? I have a clone standing guard so you all can sleep." Kohta pointed to a dojo in the back of the house "The clone is training saya with suppressed guns so she can shoot. I couldn't sleep so I just decided to stand guard and then I heard the door opening, I knew you placed those seals but I had to be sure it wasn't another human like koichi shido." "Well good job for being sure it was not someone like him. Now you need to get some sleep and I will stand guard along with midore, and mika." Kohta nodded and headed off to one of the rooms and makoto turned to his group. "Now shizuka-chan, you need to go to sleep because you will come with us again to the other world. This time we will stay longer but I will have a clone to guard them when they move around." Shizuka nodded and headed off to one of the rooms on the second foor. "Midore, watch the back of the house, mika take the left side. I will take front and I will have a summon take the right side, go!" With that everyone disappeared to there designate positions.

When makoto landed on the roof he went through hand signs and then placed a hand on the roof and said **summoning Justus: Assassin.** Then in a poof of smoke a man appeared in a crouched position. He wore a while cloak that covered his face, with a pouch on his shoulder that held throwing knives, and a sword at his hip. "Altiar go to the right side of the house and watch for **them.** I assume that you have already been told of what they are and look like." Altiar nodded his head and disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared at the right side of the house in the same crouching position. After a couple hours the sun started to come up and makoto dismissed altiar and told the girls to follow him inside. Once they walked inside they noticed shizuka on the couch sleeping and all the others eating breakfast fully clothed and all belongings next to them. "Um, I see you all don't ever relax." "Even though you're here we are kind of used to doing this" said takashi. Makoto nodded his head and a scroll appeared in his hand. He placed it on the floor, unrolled it , and in a poof of smoke appeared tons of different flavored pocky. The instant it appeared half of it disappeared and makoto turned around to see midore and mika looking different directions and whistling. Makoto turned around to see only the chocolate left "Not that I mind the chocolate flavor but can I have some strawberry flavored as well." "Whatever are you talking about?" asked midore looking innocent. Makoto sighed and gave up knowing that arguing with them would just be a waste of time, put the rest of the pocky in his sleave, rolled up the scroll, and put it back from wherever he took it.

"Once you are all finished meet me in the garage, we have some things to do before we leave." Once he saw that everyone nodded their head he walked up to shizuka, picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the garage with midore and mika following him in. He closed the door and turned to see a black dodge charger. He opened the door and set her inside and he walked around the car and saw a door to a cellar. He walked inside and saw a half built boat '_I wonder how the person who lived here planed to get it out.'_ He saw a desk with a drawer on large drawer so he walked over to it and opened it to see a rifle, a suppressor, and some ammunition. He decided that he might as put the suppressor on and use it until they get close then he can use his sword. He looked at the bullet for a minute then he pulled back bolt and then a bullet exactly the same appeared. Makoto smirked and pushed the bolt forward and put the gun on safety and walked back up to the garage.

Once he closed the door he turned to see everyone standing there with all of their gear. "Ok, well I can put a silencing seal on this so me, mika, shizuka-chan can ride in the car, while takashi's group, and midore will take the hummer and follow me. I know a place where the SDF **(Self defense force)** will be coming to pick up refuges at a large supermarket a little ways away from here. There's a barrier farther down the street that we will go to. Now everyone go to where I said and midore is driving the hummer so move it out of the way of the gate so I can pull out." Everyone nodded and headed to where they were positioned. Saeko and takashi on top of the hummer, saya in the passenger side, kohta, and rei in the back, and midore driving. Before she started it makoto came up to them, and placed a piece of paper on the hood of the vehicle and it disappeared. "It's a silencing seal so that the vehicle doesn't make any noise so keep the windows closed and if you're on top don't talk" said makoto and walked back to the car.

Midore started up the engine and the car just vibrated signaling that the engine was on. She put it in reverse and backed up to across the street. She watched the car pull out, take a left, and stop to wait for her. She pulled up behind the car and mika stepped out. She picked up shizuka, placed her in the back, sat in the passenger side, and they drove off with midore following. As they approached a horde of **them** so makoto took a right turn and found just a couple of **them** in the street so he just ran into **them**. After a couple minutes of driving they saw a wall of different things like couches, dressers, and desks, and a woman with a spear yelling at it. They stopped and all got out of eh vehicles and approached the woman. "Miss, you do know that sound attracts **them**" said makoto. The woman turned to them and said "I know I am just angry at them. I left earlier today to get this spear and when I got back they said their new leader is not accepting any more people in case they are bitten. We got along great until the power went out then everyone started to get cranky"

Rei walked up to the woman "Mom? Is that really you?" she asked teary eyed. The woman nodded and rei turned to makoto "You told me that they were dead!" "No I never said that I said I'm sorry. If you had let me finish I could have said that they weren't there." Everyone just stared at him with shocked expression. "You're kidding?! Why didn't you tell me earlier then?!" yelled rei. Makoto shrugged "I forgot, I may be powerful but not perfect. Just kidding I knew she was here and wanted to surprise you with good news." Rei calmed down a bit after hearing that "Well next time please don't keep those things from me." Makoto nodded his head and turned to the car. He walked to the trunk and pulled out the rifle he found in the basement. He closed the trunk and turned to takashi "Get shizuka-chan out of the back for me." While takashi got shizuka from the back makoto walked up to the barrier. He placed a hand on it and said "Shatter" and it shattered into pieces so small no one could see anything left.

On the other side there were a couple people holding shotguns with shocked looks on their faces. Makoto just placed the rifle on his shoulder and walked past them with his group following, then he stopped, turned to his car, locked it, and kept walking. After five minutes of walking he reached what looked like a school with three people on a stand and one man preaching to them. Makoto signaled for his group to stop and walked up to the man "Sir, can you tell me if there is a rescue evacuation coming here." The man looked at him and makoto got a better look at him. He was wearing a solid black suit with a white under shirt and black tie, and he had glasses and no facial hair, and short black hair. "Yes, and by the way my name is koichi shidou. I am now the designated leader as no one else should have to carry the burden of being in control on their shoulder other than me" said shidou with a evil smirk on his face that turned into a soft smile. Makoto narrowed his one eye at him "Well I am more qualified to be leader as we need a strong, but sane leader that can keep everyone safe but calm and collected as well." Shidou narrowed his eyes at the man "And what is your name, sir?" Makoto eye smiled and said "Makoto Urahara, I know that you know me as you have been researching me to see how I am seen in so many different timelines and have built empires and destroyed some as well." Shidou's eye's grew "H-how d-d-did y-you know that I l-looked you u-up?" Makoto chuckled "Because I know everything that happens in my dimension. I may have only some powers put I can at least monitor what everyone is doing, like you for example. You are trying to make it so that you control everything in this chaos. I can tell you as long as I am alive you won't control anything."

Before shidou could move makoto had appeared in front of him, made a gun shape with his hand and had pointed it at shidou's head. "Now will you back down or do you still resist?" Shidou gained a twisted smile on his face "I will rule this world! Not even someone like you can stop me!" Makoto sighed and said "Bang" and made it look like he shot with his hand until shidou fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his head. Makoto turned to the group of people "Now I will be in charge until help arrives. I just want you to go about what you have been doing this whole time, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me." Then he turned to the two others "I am going to give you a choice. I can give you a painless death or I can just leave you to fend for yourselves outside the barrier, your choice." The two students stood there then both sat on their knees "We wish a painless death as none of us want to be turned into them." As soon as they finished talking they both shattered into sakura petals and floated away in the wind. Makoto looked to see his group already helping and assisting in the work around the school. He saw takashi walking up to him with shizuka still on his back. He took shizuka from him, nodded his head to takashi, and jumped up on top of the building.

He set shizuka down, pulled out a scroll from nowhere, placed it on the ground, unrolled in, and in a poof of smoke a 12x12 room appeared. He picked up shizuka, walked inside to show a simple bathroom, a bed, and a couch. He set shizuka down on the bed, walked outside, shut the door, and stood on the edge of the roof to oversee the work. He noticed that they pushed the cars into the parking lot of the school and started to rebuild the barrier. Then he noticed that one of them was getting close to the barrier that was starting to be built and no one was watching. He went through hand signs and placed a hand on the ground and said **Earth style: Fissure of the underworld**. Then a fissure opened up behind it and bony hands came out of it, grabbed it, brought it underground, and the fissure closed up. The people moving a couch dropped it and turned to the direction they thought it came from to see the new leader of their group. They nodded their heads in thanks and continued to fix the barrier. Seven hours later the sun was just starting to set when he heard the door to the roof open. He turned to see saya holding a fully automatic M4A1 with a suppressor. "Where did you get the gun?" asked makoto. "Your clone found it in the gun safe in the dojo. This was the gun he was training me how to use. I didn't thank the clone so thank you for teaching me to shoot. I feel that I can help out a bit more now." Makoto nodded his head "Your welcome, he figured that you were starting to get depressed over not helping much so he decided to act on what I couldn't do as I wasn't there." Saya nodded her head and walked up to the edge of the 3 foot barrier of the roof. She looked at everyone and how they were working together to get things done "I can't believe that just the few words that you said made them start to work together." "It wasn't that it was there old leader. He just gave off vibes that made people start to think that they were better than anyone. He let it happen and didn't fix it as he was the exact same way. I killed him knowing that he would do the same once he got to the higher ups" said makoto.

Then he heard the door to the small house he summon opened. He turned around to see shizuka with her hair in a mess and rubbing her eye while yawning. "Hey, shizuka-chan. Did you sleep well?" Shizuka nodded her head "Yeah, but I felt that I kept being moved around. It was really annoying because I couldn't do anything about it." Makoto chuckled "Sorry, but we moved here because there will be an evacuation tomorrow in the afternoon. Is all of your stuff still in your storage seal on your arm?" Shizuka nodded her head "Ok, well we will be leaving soon and I will just leave a clone so everyone thinks that I am still here and the SDF know who I am. Seal up the room and I will get the others" and then he blurred out of sight. A few miutes later he appeared with midore and mika. He saw that the small house was not there and it was just shizuka and saya. He walked up to shizuka and told her to put a hand on his shoulder. He made a clone that appeared in a poof of smoke and looked at saya. "Saya I want you to tell our group about the clone and no one else. I trust that you can do this, goodbye" then a lightning bolt hit them and they all disappeared.

**Well that's chapter 7. I won't be posting as often since school as started back up and I will have less time. I hope that you all can bear with me if it takes a while to update my story. Please read and review!**


	8. Author Note

**I will not be having any new chapters because I am going to rewrite chapter one and a little of number 7 because of the recent school shooting. I am only changing a few things in both so it will be a while before a new chapter comes out so I apologize for the inconvenience. I have been a little angry because of how much readers I am losing because of how chapter one is and I have been getting some slightly pissed off people about how I involved school and guns after what happened. I am deeply sorry for whoever lost there loved ones to the shooting and for not taking that into consideration before I posted chapter 7. I should have a new chapter hopefully by the end of the weekend so keep your fingers crossed and I apologize for the inconvenience. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has taken this long to get the next chapter out. I have been enjoying my weekend after my first week back at school in a few weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other thing I put in my story *sits in a corner and starts to cry***

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'naruto_._'-thinking

"**naruto"-bijuu and sentient talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-bijuu and sentient thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu and sentient attacks**

'**naruto'-bijuu and sentient speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 8

Naruto was meditating on the top of his apartment when heard lightning strike behind him. He opened one eye and turned his head to the right to see makoto, shizuka, mika, and midore. "Hey guys, how was the other dimension was?" asked naruto. Midore shrugged "Not much, just getting the group to an evacuation zone." "Ok, guys we will be staying here for a few days because I want to speed up this little graduation exam" said makoto. "How would you do that" asked naruto. "I will just speed up time in this dimension and no others so that this morning will be the day they announce what team you will be on. I already have had a clone come earlier to place a seal so that they know what happened and everyone else will just think of it as another day. I need you all to stay where you are until I come back, understood?" A course of "Yes" was heard and he disappeared in a flash of speed.

Makoto appeared on top of the head of minato namikaze, the yondaime, or the fourth hokage. He sat in the lotus form, closed his eye, made a dragon hand seal, and sent a continuous amount of chakra over the dimension. After about 10 minutes he stopped his flow of chakra and opened his eye to see the sun just beginning to rise above the horizon. Makoto stood up and then got the memories of his clones explaining to sasuke, hiruzen, jiriaya, konan, itachi, nagato, the raikage, the mizukage, the kazekage, danzo, the tsuchikage, and tsunade. Once he got all of the information back from them he disappeared in a swirl of black leaves.

Mika and midore were watching in amusement as shizuka played with naruto's hair. Naruto was trying his hardest to meditate while shizuka was playing with his hair but it was so distracting. This is the scene in which makoto arrived to "Shizuka-chan please leave naruto alone. He is trying to meditate right now." Shizuka nodded her head and got up to stand next to him "Naruto get up and wake up rei and hitome. You all have to go to the academy to learn what team you will be placed on." Naruto grumbled at how he didn't get to meditate hardly at all and went to get the other girls and take them to the academy and explain what happened over night. Once makoto saw that naruto, rei, and hitome left he tuned to the others " I want you two to train shizuka-chan more in jutsu. I have to meet some old friends of mine and see how things are going. I expect that you know the barrier seal I used last time over the training ground, midore." Midore nodded her head "Ok, well I should be back before naruto and the others get out so you have til then to whatever you can done" and he disappeared in a swirl of white flames.

Amegakure

An orange spiky haired man was sitting at a desk with a blue haired woman with a flower in her hair on the top right standing next to her. "I never even thought that makoto-kun could speed up time like this. It amazes me how much power he has but he hasn't even used 5% of it. Don't you think the same pein?" said the blue haired girl. Pein nodded his hand "I do konan. I used to think I was a god but after meeting him I was taught the difference a strong human and a real god." "Actually I am a creator, not a god. I am in a different league than even the gods" said a voice in the corner of the room in front of them. Both tensed slightly until the figure stepped into the light. He was wearing a black cloak with crimson leaves on it that moved to an invisible wind. Both let out a sigh "I thought it was tobi and he overheard our conversation" said pein. "His name is really obito, a kid who was saved by zetsu and madara so that he could fulfill a plan he couldn't because of his age. Now how ha-" He was cut off as konan appeared behind him and slapped him upside his head. "That's for scaring us" said konan. "I am the strongest being in all of the dimensions and you dare hit me" said an aggravated makoto. Konan just crossed her arms "You wouldn't dare hit me and everyone knows it." Makoto sighed in defeat, konan smirked triumphantly, while pein just sighed at their behavior.

Then makoto turned serious as did the other two when they saw he became serious "I want you to keep gathering people for the group. Don't tell them about me, I will when the time comes to confront obito. I want to see how people react and if anyone thinks they can challenge me." Pein nodded his head "What about obito? I know that he will find out about you if he wants to get information from me. His ocular power is greater than my own when it comes to genjustsu." "I will simply erase his memory of the information and fix whatever he did to you or ko-chan. If he even suggest anything to do with konan or does anything send a pulse of chakra to the seal and I will be here in an instant. I don't care about the plan; if he touches her he will know pain." Pein sweat dropped "That's my line." Makoto chuckled "I know it was just appropriate for the situation. He should appear soon so I need to go, good luck and you know what to do if anything gets out of control." Pein nodded and makoto walked up to konan and kissed her on the lips for a full minute then pulled away. "Bye, ko-chan" and he disappeared in a crimson flash.

Academy

Naruto was making small animal on his desk with his lightning manipulation, and instead of listing to iruka the class was watching a fox and a wolf fight each other. Iruka turned around to see the whole group of students together like in an arena for betting on a fight. He looked down to see two small lightning creatures, a wolf and a fox, fighting each other. As the fox lunged the wolf dodged left and sank it's fangs into the fox's neck, effectively making it disperse along with the wolf. Half of the group looked depressed and handed their money in to naruto who took it with a smirk on his face. Then naruto looked up at iruka and said "Can I help you?" That's when iruka snapped and jumped at naruto. Before he even got close naruto did a back flip to land on a desk up one step behind him.** (The class room is like a college room or an auditorium.) **Iruka pulled out a kunai and appeared next to naruto about to strike at his neck with a horizontal slice. To everyone this was all a blur, but to naruto, rei, hitome, and sasuke it was just slow. Naruto summoned his sword and blocked iruka's strike by bringing his hand up like he was going to slash from bottom to top and which it did by cutting through the kunai and made a shallow cut on iruka's chest. Iruka looked shocked and dropped the half kunai and put a hand on the cut to stop the bleeding. Naruto moved iruka's hand away and placed his hand on the wound which glowed white then the cut healed up within seconds.

Iruka looked shocked at what happened. "What? It was just basic medical ninjustu" said naruto. Iruka shook his head "Not that, your chakra turned white not the usual green color." "That's because I have pure chakra only the three strongest gods can use this, and the few that have pure souls like me, makoto, mika, midore, rei, shizuka, and hitome. They all have pure chakra but they have different colors because, well you know why." Iruka nodded his head "Ok, well class get back to your seats. I was just getting ready to teach some new kids coming to the academy after your class. Here are the team placements, team 1…" Naruto didn't pay attention until he heard his name being called "Team 7 is Naruto uzumaki, Sasuke, uchiha, rei uzumaki, hitome uzumaki, and sakura haruno. Your sensei is kakashi hatake"

Naruto was about to lay down when a scroll appeared on his desk. He opened it and it read _Naruto I will be gone for quite some time. I have to go to another dimension and help out some friends of mine. I could leave it but I feel like it would take too long to get done what needs to happen, and there are some corrupt leaders on the rebellion side I have to take care of. Give this to the girls, kakashi, and sasuke. I will be back as soon as possible so if shizuka-chan freaks out calm her down and be careful she has been working on her strength. _Naruto rolled up the scroll, put in his sleeve, laid his hand down on the desk, and went to sleep. A couple hours later naruto lifted his head up sensing that a powerful energy was coming. It felt that he was almost at hiruzen's level. When the door opened he saw kakashi, but his head band was straight not covering his left eye. He noticed that instead of the sharingan it was his regular eye just with a scar on it.

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" and disappeared in a swirl of black fire. Naruto, rei, hitome, and sasuke disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving only sakura. She huffed and started to walk towards the stairs. After 5 minutes of waiting the group saw sakura appear and sit next to sasuke looking at his with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke sighed and turned to kakashi trying to ignore her. Kakashi looked up from his book and said "Let's introduce ourselves so that we can get to know each other better. My name is kakashi hatake; I have many likes, and dislikes. I have some hobbies, and I don't feel like telling you about my dream just yet." Everyone just sweat dropped at his introduction, then kakashi pointed to naruto "You next." Naruto nodded and stood up "My name is naruto uzumaki and everyone that needs to know about me knows" and he sat back down. Then rei, and hitome said simultaneously "Same as naruto" and sat back down. Then sasuke stood up "My name is sasuke uchiha, my likes are training, learning new things, and hanging out with friends. My dislikes are weak people that think that they are strong, anything pink, and people that don't know the difference between a scroll and what is sealed in side it."

Everyone thought that was a fine intro but sakura was just staring at him with stars in her eyes, completely ignoring the comment about pink. Then kakashi motioned for sakura to go and she stood up "My name is sakura haruno, my likes are" looks at sasuke and giggles. "My dislikes are ino-pig, the girls next to sasuke-kun, and naruto-baka!" Naruto just cleaned his ear from sakura's yelling, completely ignoring her. "My hobbies are" looks at sasuke and giggles "and my dream is" looks at sasuke again and giggles, then sits back down. Kakashi looked as sakura like she was crazy then coughed to ease the silence. "Well I would usually do the second test to see if you can work as a team, but I really don't think that is necessary since most of you already do. So we will meet at training ground 7 in an hour. Naruto, sasuke, rei, and hitome stay" sakura got up and walked off. Once sakura left naruto pulled out the scroll and read it to everyone. Kakashi spoke first "Well I guess we will just do some D-rank missions to get started. Then one or two C-rank missions and maybe a B-rank if possible. If we're not with sakura we might take on an S-rank or two." Everyone nodded and left to their houses, or to pay their respects. Naruto appeared at training ground 7 to see the girls just relaxing so he walked up to them, set the scroll in the middle of them and ran as fast as he could incase shizuka started to get violent. As he got to his apartment he heard "WHAT!" then he rushed in side to his room and activated his seals so that no one except makoto could get in. Then he heard someone bang on his door and yell "YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR, UZUMAKI!" "Y-you c-can't make m-me, s-shizuka" he said meekly. Then he noticed that all the seals started to disappeared and shizuka busted down the door "We went over seals today so I learned just enough to take down the barrier seals." Naruto just huddled in a corner as she got closer "Now is it true?" Naruto nodded and sighed in relief as shizuka lowered her fists. He saw tears swell up in the corner of her eyes then she walked out of the room. Naruto sighed "You could of at least said bye to her before you left, makoto-sensei."

District 12

As everyone was getting in line and ready for them to call out who will be the tributes for their district no one noticed that a man appeared in the very back wearing a black cloak with crimson leaves on it that moved to an invisible wind. Then a woman with white hair and purple dress and too much make up came up to two fish bowls and started to dig through it. After a couple second of digging she pulled one out and spoke into the mic "For the girls is Primrose everdeen" Makoto unconsciously clenched his fists as he heard the name, knowing what will happen next. He truly does now regret making this happen but he can't do anything but help this far into the selection. He saw a brunette haired girl in a braid being held back by men in white suites called peace keepers. Then the girl said "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Makoto clenched his hands so hard he started to bleed and muttered "Why did I have to make it her? The one person I love in this world is forced into this, I will be with her the whole way." Once the girl stood next to the woman she said "What is your name, brave girl?" "Katniss everdeen" said the girl. Then she started to dig around in the bowl then pulled one out and said "The tribute for the boys is peeta mellark."

Then makoto shouted "I volunteer as tribute!" Makoto walked up to the top and looked katniss in the eye as she just stood wide eyed at him. "Now shake hands" said the woman." Both shook hands and stared at each other, one smiling, the other just staring wide eyed. Then the woman spoke "Ok, follow the peacekeepers in to your rooms and they will bring in the ones who want to say goodbye." Neither moved for a couple more seconds until they snapped out of their trances and walked towards a large building that looked like a court house. Once inside they were put in separate rooms and told to wait for anyone that will come to visit them. After a few minutes of waiting a girl came boy came in. From the clothes he was wearing he looked like a baker, the boy that was supposed to be chosen. "I would like to thank you for taking my place." Makoto waved his hand "It's fine, I was planning on being in it no matter who was chosen." "Oh, you're that kid that katniss said was training somewhere to be in the games when you got older." Makoto nodded his head "You could say that. I have some things to do here, but when it happens I want you to protect prim. Don't worry though it won't be for a while but when you see it you will know." Peeta nodded his head and handed him a bag of cookies for taking his place and left to go back to work.

After a couple more minutes of waiting the men who brought makoto in there motioned for him to follow them. He stood up and followed them for a few minutes until they reached a train. He walked in and saw everyone sitting at a table with servants serving them food and drinks. He saw haymitch, the last district 12 winner for the hunger games. A few seats down was the effie, the woman who spoke on stage. On the side closest to him was katniss, she her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she looked very pissed as she ate her food. As makoto sat down they all glanced at katniss as she ate. Half way through the meal katniss stood up and was about to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see makoto "What's wrong? I know nothing has made you angry during the goodbyes so what made you get angry." Katniss tried to get his hand off her shoulder but his iron grip wouldn't let go. Then he spoke again "Katniss, I am really sorry that I wa-"SLAP! Makoto was now looking at the wall to the right of him as everyone was dead quite, and haymitch stood up, ready to intervene if necessary. "YOUR SORRY WON'T CUT IT! You said that you would come back soon when you left to go into the forest! I waited for two days, refusing to eat, hoping that I would see your face." Tears started to fall down her face "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I EVEN WENT TO YOUR FUNERAL! My mother and prim didn't talk for a week because of you! Even though you rescued my father from the mine he still had trouble forgiving you for what you did to us, TO ME!" Makoto just stared with impassive eyes as she yelled at him "Even the school had a moment of silence to honor your memory, we even have a certain amount of time each day to go and pay respects to your grave." Then katniss couldn't even stand and just fell to the ground, but before she hit it makoto grabbed her and hugged her, and she cried even harder.

After a couple minutes of crying katniss let go of makoto and rubbed her eyes while sniffling. "Better?" said makoto. Katniss nodded her head and sat back down along with everyone else. "Well that was exciting wasn't it?" said effie. Makoto just glared at her and she stopped eating, excused herself form the table, and left. As soon as she left haymitch chuckled "I have never seen her just leave like that. I wish I could do that, care to teach me." Makoto shook his head "I am one of the few that can do that. It takes years of practice to use it correctly and even longer to master it." Haymitch just sighed and continued to eat his food. Then makoto stood up "Well I'm full so I will retire for the night." He walked through a couple of cars until he saw two rooms with the doors straight across from each other with 12 on it. He turned around to see that the other doors had number going backwards to 1. He walked inside and took off his cloak. Under it he was wearing a crimson tank top with black anbu style pants tapped off at the bottom, and he was wearing crimson combat open toed boots. He heard some talking and went outside to see who it was. When he got out there he saw a guy with short dark blonde hair talking to katniss while she was backed up against a door.

Cato was about to kiss this girl from district 12 so he could have her in the alliance until he was slammed up against the wall with a hand around his throat. He struggled to break free but couldn't even make the man loosen his grip. He looked up to see a man with black hair and crimson highlights, a cut on his right eye, and the other had a weird design in it he assumed was a color contact the guy must have stolen from a rich neighborhood. "Never touch her again unless you want to die. If I find out you did before the games, there will be no evidence left of your body." Cato scoffed at him "You couldn't shoot a bow, how could you kill me?" Makoto face changed from serious to one of an insane killer. He licked his lips squeezed his throat harder "Don't judge just on how rich someone is. You were sheltered all of your life, you don't know true pain, and will show it to you if you touch her again." Makoto's face turned serious and he let go of cato's throat. He turned to katniss and led her to her room and as she closed the door she heard makoto say "I'm across the hall if you need me. Don't hesitate to come over if you need anything." Katniss nodded and closed the door, and laid on her bed to try to get some sleep before they made it to the capital.

Makoto was enjoying sleeping for the first time in a couple days, he could go without sleep but it is always nice. Then he heard someone knock on his door so he got up to see who it was. He opened it to see katniss "They are serving breakfast for us at the dinning cart. They already served everyone else since we ate late last night." Makoto nodded, put his cloak on, and walked towards the dinning cart with katniss following behind him. When they opened the door they saw haymitch drinking some coffee and when makoto sat down they all snickered when effie moved to away from him slightly. "Any advice on the games?" asked katniss. "Survive" said haymitch. "Is that all? I would expect that you would have more to say than that?"said makoto. Haymitch just reached for the alcohol but a kitchen knife hit right in front of his hand. He turned to see katniss looking him dead in the eye "Can you actually hit your target?" Then a knife hit the wall next to his head taking off some hair from the side. "I suggest you not challenge us, or there will be consequences" said makoto. The rest of breakfast was quite then they heard cheering so katniss got up and looked out the window to see people in the distance cheering in a high class city. "Katniss get ready; we will be getting to our stop soon. I will meet you at the exit in the front of the train." Katniss left to get ready while makoto got up to wait by the exit since he didn't bring anything.

20 minutes later makoto saw katniss walk up to him wearing the same dress she did on reaping day. **(The day they chose the tributes)** He saw katniss shaking slightly in nervousness so he rapped his right arm around her shoulder "Don't worry, as long as I am here nothing will happen." Katniss nodded and stepped a little closer to him as the door opened on the train. As they walked out they saw tons of people cheering for them. A lot of the women were looking at makoto and same could be said for the guys but they all felt like they would die if they stared to long. Makoto smirked and walked faster to be right behind the peacekeeper that was leading them. After a couple minutes of walking they saw a very large building in front of them they assumed it was where the tributes were prepped, trained, and sleep before the games. As they got closer some people came up to them and split them up. Katniss was hesitant at first but makoto kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear "Remember just focus energy on the seal and I will appear if you need me" and he followed his stylist." They told him to take off his clothes and looked at him for a second then told him to put them back on. As he finished the told him to step into the room to the left and wait for the head stylist to meet him. After a couple minutes of waiting a white woman with black hair walked in, to him she was the most normal person in the capital he has seen in a while. She wore a plain white spagettie strap dress, with white high heels. "Hello makoto, my name is fiora. I heard that the stylist said you didn't even need to be cleaned up. Would you mind taking off your cloak and shirt."

Makoto stood up and took off his cloak and jacket and fiora just nodded her head. "Well there isn't anything wrong with you; I never have seen someone so fit from the higher districts." Makoto smiled at her "Well I never have seen someone that could look so normal at the capital." Fiora noticed how he avoided the question and mentally smirked "Well I will fit you with your outfit later. Just go to the 12th floor and you will arrive in your room level, I believe they already finished with your girlfriend." Makoto nodded his thanks and entered the elevator and hit the number 12. Once the elevator doors opened he saw haymitch, katniss, effie, and some other dark skinned male sitting at the table. A couple minutes of later the elevator door opened to show fiora. She sat down and nodded her head at the dark skinned male "Hello, cinna." Cinna just nodded his head back "Hello to you as well, fiora." After everyone finished haymitch said "Get some rest, they changed up the order a bit so you will be in costume to be presented and interviewed tomorrow morning and in the afternoon they will have the time where you will show off your skill and get a rating based off of what you can do." Both of the tributes nodded their heads and left to get some sleep. About an hour later makoto heard a knock on his door to see katniss. "I can't sleep" she said. Makoto motioned for her to come in and closed the door once she entered. Before she knew it she was picked up bridal style and laid down on the right side of the bed while he laid down on the left. He turned to her and she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and after a couple minutes they both fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 8! Man I had so much fun writing that chapter because of how much I love the hunger games. I also don't really think that peeta should have been with katniss so I made it makoto instead. Please review and the more reviews I get about ideas for the story I will be able to post new chapters up faster.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I reached over 10000 hits! I can't believe that many people read my story! Well to all my loyal readers I thank you for helping me get here. Here is chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other thing I put in my story *sits in a corner and starts to cry***

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'naruto_._'-thinking

"**naruto"-bijuu and sentient talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-bijuu and sentient thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu and sentient attacks**

'**naruto'-bijuu and sentient speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 9

Naruto dimension

Naruto stood up and admired his handy work. He has plucked all of the weeds in konoha in less than 10 minutes thanks to shadow clones. He then turned to his group, everyone has changed except, kakashi, and sakura. Rei was wearing a black shirt, and pants with crimson trim on them, along with black open toed boots, and crimson gloves and black plates on the back of the hand, and her nails were painted crimson, along with her lips and the eyeliner she wore. Hitome wore the same things as rei but gold instead of crimson. They both wore black cloaks like his, but hitome's was a gold fox. Sasuke is now wearing a white shirt, and black pants with black ninja sandals. He wore a white cloak like his but it has a black wolf on it. Naruto recently helped sasuke form his own sentient sword. He can summon it and use its powers but hasn't summoned the sentient being to the real world yet since he got it right as he started missions.

"Well I think that we can take on a C-rank mission" said kakashi and started to walk towards the mission tower. As they opened the door kakashi stepped forward "I would like to request a C-rank mission for my team." Hiruzen nodded and said "Your job is to escort a bridge builder to wave, and then protect him until he finishes the bridge. Bring in tazuna!" Then a couple second later a tall, old, drunk man came in. He looked over the ninja "Well they look better than any genin I have seen. Hell, half of them look like jonin. I thank you for choosing such a promising batch of genin and jonin to guard me" said tazuna. Hiruzen nodded his head and kakashi spoke "Meet us at the front gate in an hour. Everyone go get packed for a long trip, and bring money so you can buy supplies at wave if needed." The group nodded and everyone headed out to get ready for the trip.

An hour later we can see Team 7 and tazuna just leaving the village gate. Kakashi and naruto both burying their heads in a little orange book, rei, hitome, and sasuke were just looking around at different things while sakura was talking to tazuna about wave. As they passed a puddle two heads appeared out of it and then two people jumped out. They wore cloaks that were torn at the end, and had gauntlets in one had that connected to each other. They wrapped it around kakashi and then pulled, tearing him into pieces. They ran at naruto who just stopped and was still reading his book. Before they even got close to him sasuke and hitome appeared and clothes lined both of them with so much force that they were knocked out. As sasuke was tying them up with their own chain naruto said "Kakashi, you can come out now." Then kakashi jumped down from a tree a few feet away from them and walked up to tazuna. "I want to know why the demon brother, two ex-chunin from kiri are here inside of konoha's borders."

Tazuna hung his head "Wave is a poor county now that gato has control of everything. We don't have enough for a high rank mission so I was hoping that I would get a good batch of genin and jonin to protect me from harm. I understand if you want to quit the mission." Then naruto said "I am above kage level, along with rei and hitome. Kakashi is kage level, and sasuke is anbu level. I think we can handle whatever they throw at us." "NO WAY YOU AND THOSE TWO ARE STRONGER THAN A KAGE!" screeched sakura. "I have already beat hiruzen in a fight, just ask him when we get back and he will tell you. Rei and hitome aren't far behind me in power. Now let's get going, I want to be there before sun down." "I was wondering, where is shizuka?" asked sasuke. "She is in the sealed off part of the training ground. She said that she wanted to get stronger in the things she lacks" said naruto. They saw a river ahead of them and a boat sitting next to his boat. After they got off the boat that took them across the river and they continued to tazuna's house by foot. They were walking for about 30 minutes when kakashi saw a white bunny that was meant to divert his attention for a surprise attack, and then he heard a whistling and yelled "Duck!" Naruto closed his book and held up his left hand, and then a huge cleaver sword with a hole near the top and near the handle was a crescent in it. The blade was 5 and ½ feet long with a handle 2 and ½ feet long came flying through the air, and was stopped by naruto's hand. He gripped the sword tight then threw it at a tree in front of him and it hit with the handle facing right.

A second later a man appeared standing on the handle of the massive sword. Naruto stepped forward and said "Zabuza momochi, ex-kiri nin, and one of the seven swordsman of the mist. Alias is demon of the mist and it has been said that you killed your entire academy students as the final exam." Zabuza's eyes went wide when he saw naruto "You're naruto uzumaki, apprentice to the legend makoto urahara. You have a kill on sight order, and you are a 2 S-rank in the bingo books." Naruto chuckled "Yes and you know with just me being here, you are out classed. Zabuza grabbed his sword and jumped down "Well I won't just roll over and let you kill me. You have to fight me to kill me." Naruto summoned his sword "Honorable death in battle, I wouldn't have it any other way." Then zabuza appeared in front of naruto with his sword in his face, and naruto waited until it was just a few inches from his face then he blocked it with his own, stopping all movement of zabuza and his sword. Before zabuza could react he was kicked across the lake he stood behind. He saw naruto walking on water towards him with a passive face. Zabuza charged once again only for naruto to hold up his left hand to stop the blade, then appeared at zabuza's side and hit his ribs with a bone shattering punch.

Zabuza tried to get up and punch him but was kneed in the face sending him across the lake and hit a tree. Naruto appeared in front of him, about to cut his head off when two senbons hit his neck and he fell to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground a hunter nin appeared, grabbed zabuza, and disappeared in a swirl of water. Naruto sighed and dispersed his sword "Well, those senbon only made zabuza look dead but he will be back in a couple weeks. Now let's go to tazuna's house, I need sleep, I released the seals on my body so I could catch the sword with only a hand to make him paranoid and hopefully not keep fighting, but it didn't work." Naruto smiled at everyone then passed out, but before he hit the ground hitome appeared and caught him.

The next day

Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes, then noticed he couldn't move. He opened his eyes to see hitome and rei laying on him, one on each side. He smiled knowing that they wanted to be as close to him as possible. He made a clone, switched placed with it, and walked down stairs. He walked into the living room to see tazuna, kakashi, sasuke, sakura, and a woman he didn't know hugging sasuke's arm. She had long auburn colored hair that went down to her ankles, and one bang that covered her left eye. She wore a one piece blue battle dress, and a fishnet body suit. She had breast the size of shizuka's, and had arm, and leg guards with open toed combat boots.

The woman stood up and bowed to him "My name is mei terumi, I am a bloodline refuge from the mist. The current mizukage is killing anyone with bloodline as they are impure. I was going to join you and see if I could seek refuge in konoha." Naruto nodded his head "Yes you can. I promise that I will protect you until you reach konoha's borders. Now since rei and hitome are awake we will go to the forest to assess your skills, unless you're injured." Mei shook her head and two girls she met earlier came down. Naruto told them what they were doing and followed him into the forest. He reached a small clearing and turned to mei "You will attack me with everything that you have. Don't hold back, I can take whatever you throw at me." Mei nodded and started to go through hand signs and said **lava release: lava bullets. **She spit four lava bullets at him, before they reached him he appeared behind her and kicked her across the clearing. She stood to see him only a few feet away from him so she dodged left and went through hand signs and said **boil release: melting fog.** Then a fog appeared around naruto and he replaced himself with a clone and could hear it burning alive. Then he appeared behind her with his sword at her neck "Not bad, just work on taijustu, speed, and genjustsu." As he moved away he sensed someone and activated his eyes. He saw a kiri anbu appear in front of mei but before he could cut her neck with his nodochi his head was grabbed by the side and he was thrown through the trees and hit a huge boulder head first, killing him. Naruto retracted his hand and let it rest at his side.

He turned to mei "You're welcome." Mei nodded her head "Thank you, what happened to your eyes?" "It's a doujutsu that makoto urahara gave me"said naruto. Mei nodded her head already told by those two girls who he was. "Well let's go look around then we will meet back at tazuna's house at sundown." Everyone nodded their head and headed out to look around. At sundown, the group was sitting down at the dinner table. Naruto had been introduced to tsunami, tazuna's daughter whose husband had died for standing up to gato. She was a middle aged woman who had dark blue hair and wore a black sweater and a white dress bottom. Half way through the meal a little boy came in through to front door. He saw the ninja and yelled "It's no use for ninja to be here! Gato will just kill you like my father! No one can beat him, he is to strong to beat! I bet none of you have ever had a day of suffering in your life! None of you sheltered ninja have had a day less than perfect for you!" Then everyone was brought to the floor by KI that was coming from naruto, and instead of his usual passive face it was one of pure rage. "You think that you had it hard!? I lived on the streets not knowing if I would get a meal, or if I would get cornered by the villages and beat within an inch of my life! I was about to die until my sensei, makoto urahara, stopped them and trained me to be strong. I trained for years to get this strong, and all of the beating I had before just made me try harder to be able to kill anyone who did that again! Now I have some papered kid that lost a dad telling me life is hard! I never had parents; I never knew love until I met hitome-chan, and rei-chan!" Hitome barley stood up and put a hand on naruto's shoulder. He saw her and stopped letting out KI, then walked out saying something about destruction therapy. Then he stopped, realizing that he let his emotions get the better of him and came back inside and said "I am going to lie down, good night" and he went to his room to sleep. His last thought was what makoto was doing.

Hunger games dimension

Makoto sensed the door opening, knowing katniss was next to him he made a small blade from his cloak. It looked like a rod that was cut diagonally at the top making a point. It was small in width but just as strong as his sword, and was black with crimson pieces in it. Then he saw haymitch come in and dispersed the blade and turned slightly to face him. "Yes?" said makoto stopping haymitch dead in his tracks. Haymitch turned to see makoto looking at him and saw what he guessed was katniss. "I was looking for katniss, I noticed that her door was open and she wasn't anywhere in the house. I wanted to make sure that she didn't run away" said haymitch. Makoto nodded his head and got out of bed "Well if you can get out we will be ready and out in about 30 minutes." Haymitch nodded his head and headed down stairs to get some more liquor before effie told him to stop drinking.

Makoto heard katniss stir and turned to see her sitting up in bed. "What happened?" asked katniss." "We need to get ready because they are going to present the tributes soon so we need to go try on our costumes." Katniss nodded her head, got up, and went to her room to get changed and ready. 30 minutes later makoto and katniss stood in a dressing room with cinna and fiora talking amongst themselves; every now and then they would look at them and go back to whispering to each other. Then they both walked out so makoto sat down on a couch to his left and katniss sat next to him but didn't lean on him like he expected. _'Maybe she is just aggregated or something. I really hope she isn't in denial about us. That will really make it tough for me took keep her alive' _thought makoto. _'I know she likes me so I have to make her see it as well. I think revealing my feelings for her will help her do the same. Women are so troublesome' _thought makoto. Then cinna and fiora came out and handed them each black suits to put on. Makoto walked into a fitting room and compacted his cloak into a single leaf and them morphed it into chain necklaces, both black with a touch of crimson and a crimson jewel in the center the shape of a dragon swirling in a circle.

He put on his costume which was kind of like his cloak except it was made of strange shards of something. He noticed that it simply had magnets that kept it closed, and once he finished closing it he walked out. The instant he walked out fiora was checking it to make sure it fit and cinna was doing the same to katniss who didn't seem too thrilled about it either. She was wearing the same thing as him but she had a head piece on hers that arched up to the middle of her head and then back. Once they finished they stepped back and admired their handy work when cinna lit two matches and placed them on the suits, setting them on fire. Katniss started to freak until makoto just raised a hand palm facing up, confusing everyone in the room, then turned it around and lowered it. As he lowered his hand the fire lowered then disappeared. No one moved, just started at him in awe, as he just put out fire by just lowering his hand. "H-h-how?" stuttered katniss. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closed to him, faces only inches apart "Magic." Katniss sighed, knowing he would say something like that to mess with her. Then she realized that she was just mere inches from his face and pushed away from him, a heavy blush on her cheeks. Makoto smirked when he saw the blush _'got you!'_ Then fiora spoke "Do you think you can do that at the showcase of the tributes?" Makoto nodded his head "Sure, if you can cut off all the lights I will make the sponsors pay just to be in line to be one of our sponsors." Fiora and cinna nodded their heads and cinna spoke "Well keep them on and follow us. We will lead you to the chariots that take you into the stadium where president snow is. Makoto just make sure to make it seem that it is both of you doing it so they think we just coordinated this, not you controlling fire."

Makoto nodded his head and followed the two head stylist to the staging area. Once they got there they noticed that all of the tributes were chatting with each other. The one from district 1, 2, and 3 that were trained for the games were in there own little groups. The rest were just separated in to random groups or alone. Makoto saw a large dark skinned man standing by his chariot, which was the one for district 11, and he nodded his head at him and the man just nodded his head back. He noticed that the careers were staring him down, specifically cato. Then he noticed that the boys were staring at katniss with lust in their eyes so he just released as little KI as possible which made them all shiver and turn away. He turned around and got on his chariot and saw that two black horses with white manes were hooked up to it. He started to think about what he would say in his interview when he heard someone cough right next to him so he turned to see katniss all dressed up. She didn't look much different; the only real difference he spotted was that her hair was gelled back to behind the top of the dress so no one would see the rest.

"You look nice" said makoto. Katniss blushed and said "Thanks, you too. Um about what happened last night and how I have been acting. I didn't mean to I ju-" Makoto held out a hand to stop her "Your excuses won't change anything. What happened last night and recently between us is you showing your true feeling, and now you are trying to hide them because you know we will have to kill each other. Let me tell you something, I will help you throughout the game and then kill myself if I have to at the end. You won't have to worry about it, I just want to get to know the real you before the games." By now everyone had stopped their conversation to listen to theirs. Katniss then looked angry "Don't you get it! I don't want to love you like I do now or I will go crazy knowing that I could have done something to stop it!" Makoto narrowed his lone eye at her "You are acting like a child, katniss" he said shocking her. "You need to live life to its fullest and treat everything like you will lose it the next day. Don't just bottle up your feeling or you will break down eventually and that leads to things no one should do. If I die and you never did what you wanted with me, like get to know me better, or hang out you will regret it for the rest of your life. If I die and it caused you to try to commit suicide I will come back from the dead just to beat you to the ground for even thinking that way! So don't bottle up your feeling like you are doing now, because you will regret it and you will learn you mistake too late, just like me!"

Katniss just stood there, completely shocked at the last part "What do you mean?" "I once liked a girl before you. We were best friends and she was my first friend, and crush. I was hated at where I used to live so they beat me daily, but never hurt her as she was the daughter of a very wealthy man. One day she threw a rock at me but it missed and hit her in the side of her head. When I saw how much blood was coming out I knew she wouldn't live longer that a few minutes. The last words she said to me were that she secretly had liked me for a long time. I told her I had to but she had already died before I could tell her. The first person to ever like me died in my arms and I couldn't even tell her that I felt the same. So I got angry at you because I didn't want you to go through what I did." By now they had camera crews in the stage area because no one was coming out and they got the whole conversation. Cato walked up to makoto and said "I am sorry about what happened to you, and for what I did to katniss." Makoto shook his head "It's fine, you didn't know." Then the events manager said "Ok, c'mon people! Get in your chariots; we have a presentation to do!

Everyone rushed to their chariots and got there selves in order, as most of the girls were crying from the story makoto was telling. Katniss looked down and then felt a hand entangle its fingers in hers. She turned to see makoto with a small smile on his face "I am not made at you. I just didn't want to see someone I love like you get hurt like I did as a child. Now hold your head up and smile for everyone to see how beautiful you are." Katniss blushed at the comment and watched as the chariot for district 11 leaves. As they start to leave makoto flicks his wrist and the suits are set on fire. "Now don't let go of my hand or it will all come falling down." Katniss just responds by gripping his hand tighter and makoto smiles and faces forward and watches as the lights go out. When they enter one by one pillars of flames light up on the sides of the street they travel towards the presidents balcony. As they reach the end of the line of tributes the both turn around, hold up both hands and bow the crowd and the fire slowly dies down then disappears completely, except for the fire on their costumes.

Then the spotlights turn on and point to the house balcony where a man is standing. He is wearing a purple suit with a white flower in the pocket. He was about 5'7 in height with short white hair and a white beard. He is president snow "Hello everyone. I am happy to see all of these promising young tributes. May the odds be ever in your favor" and he walked back inside his mansion. The thought on everyone's mind was _'That was the shortest speech ever!'_ Once all of the tributes were back in the stage area behind everything they got off and went to their rooms to get ready for the training and scoring of their skills. Haymitch was congratulating cinna and fiora on the costume when they heard laughing. They turned to the elevator door as it opened to reveal makoto with katniss on his back, both laughing hard. He ran past them and up the stairs to their rooms. "Well it seems that they fixed their relationship problems, and just in time to" said haymitch, and the other two just nodded their heads in agreement.

Makoto ran down the hall and into his room and landed on the bed sideways with katniss still on his back. They stayed like that laughing for a few minutes then makoto got up and turned to katniss "Go ahead and get ready. We need to leave as soon as possible." Katniss nodded, got up and walked toward makoto. She kissed him on the lips then walked off to her room with a little extra sway in her hips. Makoto groaned _'Damn women need to stop teasing me!'_ Once katniss was done she walked down stairs to see makoto talking to the careers. Makoto turned to see katniss just walking down the stairs "Hey katniss, come here." Katniss was a bit nervous but knew makoto wouldn't let anything happen to her. As she walked over she noticed that everyone was wearing the same thing as her, black pants and t-shirt with red and gray strips on the sleeves.

Once katniss got near him he pointed to a blonde haired girl next to cato "That's glimmer, district 1" Glimmer smiled and waved and katniss did the same. Then he pointed to a slightly shorter black haired girl "That's clove, district 2." Clove held out a hand and shook hands with katniss, then makoto pointed to a tall boy "That's marvel, district 1 as well." Then he pointed to cato "Of course you know him, it's cato, district 2 as well." Cato shook her hand and said "I am sorry about what I did on the train. I was obsessed with winning, we all were, until we heard what makoto said, and he talked to us earlier. We all agreed to stick together until only us remain then we will figure out what to do from there." Katniss just stood there in disbelief "Really? You all agreed to help us til then?" Everyone nodded and katniss said "Thank you for agreeing with us." Glimmer shook her head and leaned cato "No worries, we all were self-centered but makoto helped us. I am really thankful that he did that for us. Now I think we should leave" as they got into the elevator makoto spoke "Don't act friendly in here, act like we are enemies. No matter what happens, even when someone is hurt, don't do anything. Make sure to get as high scores as possible, compete with me and katniss if you want because competition won't arouse suspicion. Try to be hostile and threaten me or katniss to make it seem like you hate us. I want them to think we hate each other so they don't try to separate us." Then the elevator doors opened and makoto said one last thing "Remember we are enemies once we leave here, good luck."

The careers put on annoyed faces and they all stepped out. "Man I can't believe we had to sit in an elevator with those two for so long" said cato. Makoto just grabbed katniss's hand and walked to an empty part of the floor. Makoto sat down and katniss sat in his lap and rested her head on his chest. After a while he saw clove glance at him then walk up to the targets for the knife throwing. Makoto smirked and walked up to it as well, he picked up the knives and put four in each hand and waited for clove to go. She threw all eight and hit near the bulls eye on each one. Makoto add a small about of chakra to the throwing knives and threw them, each one hitting the bull's eye and pushing the targets back five feet. Makoto walked away leaving a shocked clove, just staring at the target in actual amazement. As he walked away a spear hit a few feet in front of him, he turned to see cato standing near the other wall smirking at him. Makoto chuckled, pulled out the spear and threw it. Cato was laughing then he felt some hair on the side of his face get cut just slightly. He turned left to see the spear he threw at makoto right next to him. He turned back to makoto to see he has sat back down with katniss in his lap smiling at him.

A small smile formed on cato's face before it disappeared when the game master grabbed a microphone. "All tributes please go to the lounge outside of the training ground and we will call you by district to begin the judging." Everyone left and sat down at the tables in the lounge area. The careers were on one table while the rest were spread out, except the man from district eleven that just stood in the corner, closest to the other girl from eleven, rue. She was a small girl, everyone guessed that she was about ten years old. In everyone's mind they agreed to either leave the small girl alone, or a quick and painless death. Then a servant came out of the doors to the training ground and pointed to marvel. Marvel turned to makoto who mouthed good luck, he nodded and left.

Then a girl with a face that looked like a fox ran at katniss for no reason, or warning. She pulled her hand back to hit katniss but before it made contact makoto appeared in front of her grabbing her fist, stopping her fist and her. The girl jumped to kick him in the face when he just grabbed the sole of her shoe and pushed her away. She flipped backwards and slid a few feet before stopping and crouching into a stance. She examined her opponent and saw he just stood there, hands to his side, muscles relaxed, impassive face. Nothing showed that he was going to fight back, he would defend. The girl charged at him again but did a series of light jabs instead of straight forward punches, no wanting him to grab her fist again. He just swatted them away like they were nothing. The girl grabbed his shoulder and flipped over him and brought her foot down on katniss's head. Makoto saw this coming so he pushed the girl off him and higher in the air to where her kick didn't even get near katniss. Makoto the saw her spinning in mid air over and over again while descending, then he knew what she was going to do so he waited til she pulled her foot out to hit katniss, grabbed it, then put a hand on katniss shoulder, pushed off to be in mid air next to the girl, and kicked her in the gut sending her crashing to the ground. Then he kicked her lightly to be ten feet away from them.

The girl slowly stood up and settled into her stance again, and makoto just stood in front of katniss again. She gave up on strategy and just tried to punch him with her right fist. Makoto grabbed it and then delivered a neck chop, knocking her out. He placed her on a bench at the other side of the room, and nodded to the dark skinned man and he moved to stand in a corner next to the girl. Makoto sat down next to katniss and noticed that even the careers were staring at him in awe, as they have never seen someone fight like that. He smirked and wrapped an arm around katniss and she leaned into his chest. After an hour they were the only ones left, a servant came in and motioned for katniss. Makoto kissed her on the lips and told her good luck, and she hugged him then left. Once katniss got into the arena she saw a bow and went for it. She grabbed it and an arrow and weighted it in her hands. It was a little heavier than her bow at home so she fired one and missed the body target by a foot. She turned to the judges to see that they stopped looking after she missed the target. She huffed, pulled out another one and fired it, hitting the bull's eye in the head. She turned to see that they still hadn't looked at her so she pulled out another arrow, aimed and fired it, hitting an apple in a pigs mouth and pinning it against a wall. She put the bow down and walked away, noticing the shocked looks of the judges and smirked.

Makoto was just lying down on a couch when a servant walked in and motioned for him to come in. He walked in to see some people restocking the arrows and then they left. He grabbed the bow, three arrows, and started to walk to the very back of the arena, which was about 1000 yards from the target. He stopped at the wall, turned his arms only, and shot one arrow after another with only a couple seconds between each other. The judges watched as the first arrow hit the bull's eye in the head, then the next one split the first, and the last did the same to the second. Makoto smirked as he walked back to put the bow up seeing the judges faces completely shocked. He set the bow down and walked off to his room. Once he stepped off the elevator he saw all of the careers and katniss talking amongst each other. They heard the elevator door close and turned to see makoto walking towards them. "Hey, how did your judging go?" asked makoto. Everyone shrugged "We don't know yet. They will be announcing the scores on TV in a few minutes" said cato. No one except makoto saw katniss look down for a second then back up. He chose to ignore it for now, and turned around when he heard the elevator door open to show haymitch, cinna. Fiora, and effie.

Once effie saw everyone she said "No! There cannot be other tributes in another tributes level!" "For all we know, we could die tomorrow. I don't really care about rules right now, and I'm pretty sure you all can't make us leave, not that anyone except you cares about this" said makoto. Effie looked angry for a second before calming down, knowing he was right. Then the TV came on and everyone looked at it, waiting to hear their scores. Two announcers appeared on the screen "Well this year of tributes sure is a promising looking bunch, so here are the scores." First was marvel who scored a 10, and everyone congratulated him. Then next was glimmer who scored a 9, getting a pat on the back and cato kissing her on the cheek. After that was cato who scored a 10 as well, getting a good job from marvel and a kiss on the cheek form glimmer. Then clove's face came on the screen and it showed a 9, and she got a hug and kiss from marvel, shocking everyone except makoto who already knew. Then a little while later katniss's face came up with an eleven. Everyone congratulated her and makoto kissed her on the lips and whispered in her ear "See they just needed an adrenaline rush to give you a better score." Katniss looked at his shocked, wondering how he knew until makoto's face and a 13 came up. Everyone just stood there, completely shocked that he reached the highest score possible. They all looked at him and he shrugged "All I did was hit the bull's eye form 1000 yards away, with three arrows without looking." They were shocked even more when he stated it like he was talking about the weather or something. Then once they got out of their stupor they all cheered and congratulated him. Then the announcers came back on "Wow! Makoto scored the highest score possible! I never thought that someone could do that. I wish I could have been there to see it, it must have been something truly amazing. Well those are the scores and the games start tomorrow, goodnight."

The adults said that they were tired and left to lie down. As soon as they left makoto spoke "I am about to tell you something that will change the game, and what you believe in. I don't want it to leave this room or you will die, understand?" He saw everyone nodded, went through hang signs and placed a hand on the wall. Then a concrete dome appeared around them, freaking everyone out. "Now I did this so that no one can hear me. I put up an illusion that makes them think that we are just watching TV. Now I am called a creator, a being of power that was made by kami to make dimension like this one, and watch over them, and kami means god. She made three more of us, but I am the oldest and strongest. I was the only one for a while until she realized that one wouldn't be enough so she made three more. She also made two more gods, a death goddess called shingami, and the goddess of inner evil called yami. I am stronger that kami, but the second strongest of us is only as strong as yami, the weakest of the three gods. I have been at other dimension for quite some time now, but time passes differently in each one. In this dimension a day here is only a few hours in the others. Now I can use a bit of power from my other dimensions in this one which is a lot to you guys. I can do many things I will explain later but do you get the gist of what I'm saying?" He saw them just stand there with wide eyes until they all nodded dumbly. "Ok, well I can't really use my power or it will cause suspicion. Now did you want to see some of my powers?" They all nodded eagerly but then cato spoke "So how old are you?" Makoto chucked the said "I am trillions of millennia old, and have knowledge of many fighting style and different thing that help in certain situations. Now katniss, can I have that necklace I gave you?" Katniss took off the necklace and then it along with his broke and the black and crimson leaves appeared and formed his cloak on him. Then some of the leaves came off the cloak and formed a sword in his right hand.

"This is my sentient sword, or a sword with a special powers and a spirit in it. I created this and many more. Her name is Benikaze or mika in human form. Now I am going to summon her and another woman. She is midore, a ten tailed demon that is extremely powerful. I must tell you all something now, I have already told katniss this a while ago. I have many wives or mates as I call them. My kind isn't against the marring of many people, sometime it is forced if a certain clan is dying. Now hold on and let me summon them" and he started to go through hand seals and placed two hands on the ground and two women appeared in a poof of smoke. Makoto stood and pointed to the one with silver hair "This is mika, the demon sealed in me." The woman bowed her head "hello, nice to meet you all." Then he pointed to the girl with crimson hair and black highlights "This is midore, my sword spirit." She bowed her head "Hello." Then mika disappeared only to reappear on his back "How long can we stay out?" Makoto sighed 'Not long, I only summoned you so that they could see you. You both have to go back now, sorry?" Mika jumped off his back and appeared in front of him "It's ok, we understand." Then she kissed him and disappeared in a poof of smoke, and then midore kissed him and did the same as mika.

"Well I hope that you know me a better now. I trust you all that you won't tell anyone this." Everyone nodded and he released the barrier and the illusion. Now let's talk about the games. I want all of us to stick together til we are the only ones left. I will have to meditate on the first night because I need to check my other dimensions. So you will have to protect each other till I wake up. As soon as the bell goes off everyone run to the right side, I will get the supplies. I want this game to drag on for a while so we will stay mainly in one spot if possible. Now go get some rest you all know the plan now." As everyone left katniss and makoto left to sleep, ro at least katniss makoto just closed his eyes and thought about different things.

The next day they both walked down stairs to see everyone sitting at the table looking solemn. Makoto and katniss sat down and ate in silence. As they left everyone wished them luck and then the elevator door closed. Katniss leaned on makoto and watched the numbers on the elevator start to go down, the stopped on two. It opened to show cato and clove wearing what they were. The same clothe from training but they had on light brown jackets, except makoto had on his cloak and what he wore on the day of reaping under it. They got in and it stopped at one and opened to show marvel, and glimmer. Cato hugged glimmer, and marvel did the same to clove. They got to the ground floor to have peacekeepers separate them and take them to different parts of the building. Makoto followed the man until her told him to stand on the pad and when he did a glass tube appeared and stopped him from moving. Then it brought him to a grassy clearing, with a corpernilia full of weapons. He turned to his group and they all nodded their heads, knowing what to do and where to go. He waited for a few seconds them he heard the cannon shot signaling for them to start.

**Well that was the longest chapter yet, Over 7,000 words! I hope you all enjoyed reading my story but I have bad news. IF I DON'T HAVE AT LEAST ONE REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER I WILL STOP POSTING! I HAVE OVER 10,000 PEOPLE READ MY STORY BUT ONLY 13 REVIEWS! If I DON'T GET REVIEWS I WILL STOP THIS STORY AND DELETE IT! Now have a nice day :) **


	11. Chapter 10

**Man I have had so much fun writing this story, and I hope that you all have had fun reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other thing I put in my story *sits in a corner and starts to cry***

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'naruto_._'-thinking

"**naruto"-bijuu and sentient talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-bijuu and sentient thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu and sentient attacks**

'**naruto'-bijuu and sentient speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 10

Naruto dimension

Naruto woke up in a very unhappy mood even though his girls were lying next to him. That kid made him think about things that shouldn't ever be brought up and he acts like he has a hard life. Naruto started to get angrier until he felt a pair of lips on his. He opened his eyes to see hitome's red puffy eyes in front of him. He grabbed her and hugged her "What's wrong? Why are you crying baby?" She sniffled then said "I was crying because you had to think about what happened all those years ago." Naruto chuckled "It's fine, it wasn't your fault. Now let's go get something to eat, then we will train for a bit. Now I will go help with breakfast, you wake up rei." Once hitome nodded he left to help tsunami with breakfast. A couple minutes later everyone was sitting down at the table eating.

"Well zabuza should be here soon so mei, hitome, rei, and I will stay here until zabuza comes. Kakashi, sasuke, and sakura will stay with tazuna until zabuza comes and stall him until I come" said naruto. "Why am I staying with you? I don't mind but shouldn't I stay so I can help hold him off?" asked mei. "Because even though sasuke trusts you, I don't yet. I want you near me at all times, and I don't know if you are with zabuza since you are both from kiri. Now I will be on the roof meditating, rei watch mei for me. If you need something just send hitome up" and he disappeared in a swirl of fire, leaving the rest to get ready and leave. Naruto appeared on the roof and noticed that it was kind of like his, a flat level on the top. He placed a hand on the ground and a sakura tree popped up, then he sat down and meditated.

He tried to do what makoto had told him to try, find the nature energy, separate it, and funnel it into his body. He can find it but he has trouble separating it and funneling it. He has been trying it for a couple months now and still can't do it, so he uses all the extra time he has to do it, knowing that his energy will spike in times of need if he can learn to use it. After a couple hours he could separate a small amount and funnel it into himself. Once he does he notices that two swordsmen are walking into the house while the girls are all up stairs, not hearing the door open, he opened his right eye and disappeared in a blur. Two swordsmen were just entering the house and saw tsunami cleaning up the table. She turned to see the two men and before she could scream the first one placed a sword at her neck "Don't scream, you do and you die. We are here to kill you, bosses orders, sorry." Then he pulled the sword back and swung, but before it reached her it was broken in half by someone back handing it.

The man was wearing a black cloak with a crimson dragon on it that moved around. "Leave now, and no harm will befall you two" said the man. The second swordsmen laughed "There's no way you could take us both. My brother's sword was old and rusting so I can see how you broke it so easily, mine on the other hand is brand new. I want to see you do it again to mine" then he drew his sword from his side and did a horizontal slash at the man, but before it even got close the man did the same thing to his sword that he did to his brothers. "I gave you a warning to leave and you didn't. That is your choice, now did" and then he appeared behind them and a few seconds later their heads exploded in a fountain of blood, splattering over the walls and the ceiling.

Then the other girls came down the stairs and hitome spoke "What happened here?" "Two swordsmen came in and were about to kill tsunami but as you can see I killed them" said naruto taking off his hood since they already knew it was him. "Thank you for saving me" said tsunami while giving a small bow of her head as thanks. Naruto waved his hand "It's fine, I was just doing what I came here to do. Now since they came here I can assume that zabuza is already at the bridge. I want you three girls to watch tsunami and inari for now, do not argue with me on this, we don't have time for it. I must be going" then he disappeared in a swirl of fire.

Kakashi knew he could easily take zabuza at his current strength, but naruto told him just to stall him for some reason. Then as zabuza swung at him and he went to block it, a man appeared blocking it with his sword. "Hello again, uzumaki" said zabuza. Naruto kicked zabuza in the gut sending him skidding across the bridge. "I am here to make a deal, gato will not pay you once you kill the bridge builder. He is going to kill you two when you are week, I can offer you both an asylum at konoha, but you will just be watched by anbu for a month then you can go back into active duty." Zabuza thought for a minute then spoke "Only if you can teach me how makoto taught you, and help haku with her healing abilities." "Sure I can help you, shizuka is kind of our medical specialist and is on par with tsunade in healing and strength. Now if you could get haku to stop attacking sasuke before he starts to actually try" said naruto. Zabuza nodded his head "Haku! Stop fighting and get over here now!" Then the ice mirror dome surrounding sasuke broke and the masked girl appeared at zabuza's side "Yes, zabuza-sama?" "We are going to konoha because this boy has offered us asylum there, and to train both of us. He also said that gato was planning on betraying us anyway" then they heard someone talk from behind them "I see that zabuza couldn't do his job correctly after all. I assumed so and wasn't going to pay you anyway."

They all turned to see a short man with a cain, spiky dirty blonde hair, glasses, a $500 dollar suit, a cast on his right arm, and over 200 mercenary's behind him. Zabuza leaned forward to charge but naruto held out his arm, stopping him. "No, I will take care of this. I wanted to test these new eyes out" and naruto closed his eyes and opened them to show the same design but instead of red it was white. "I achieved this earlier when I accessed nature energy, I guess that was how you got to the next stage." Gato started to walk to the back of the group and one man said "Let's kill the men and keep the woman for ourselves, sound good?" Everyone grinned in agreement until they all felt massive KI coming from the ninja, and turned to see a pissed off naruto with gold bubbling colored chakra that formed a single tail behind him, two fox like ears on the top of his head, and claws. "**You won't get past this bridge, you worthless maggots!"**

Konoha

As a scared man wearing a bandana, black trench coat, and boots was torturing information out of a prisoner he sneezed 'Someone must be talking about me.'

Wave

Naruto appeared in front of the bandits and cut the first in half and went after the rest. Any that tried to attack him had their weapons were cut in many places and the same thing happened to them. Once he finished he stood in a circle of blood, and body parts everywhere. Gato watched the whole thing and he couldn't even move, shocked with fear of what he saw and who did it. Naruto turned to gato, went through hand signs and said **"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" **and a stream of fire came out of his mouth, formed a ball, and incinerated gato alive. Once naruto heard that gato stopped screaming the chakra receded and he turned around to see the entire village and the rest of his team just staring at him. "What?" Kakashi shook his head "Nothing, mei use a small water jutsu to clean up the bridge and we will all stay here until the bridge is finished." "Why should I listen to you?" said mei looking away with her nose it the air. "Because he said so, now go" said naruto. "I am not part of your team so you can't tell me what to do." "Ok let's do this a different way then, I am stronger than you by a large margin. You have no say in anything and kakashi could take you down with ease at his new power he has been training in, now **go"** said naruto adding demonic chakra to enhance his authority in his voice. Mei gulped, knowing it was probably true and left to clean the bridge with sasuke following her. Naruto turned to haku "I didn't know that ice users were still alive, most were killed off in fear. It is nice to meet one born with the power of ice, I got it by a blood transfusion from my sensei." Haku nodded her head "It is nice too meet someone as powerful as yourself, and a fellow ice user." Kakashi then turned to sakura "Go and stay with tsunami and inari, they were attacked earlier and I don't want to leave anything to chance." Sakura nodded her head and headed in the direction of tazuna's house.

Naruto usually could go a few days without eating and not get hungry but using his demonic chakra that hasn't been touched in a while made him hungry so he said he needed to eat something. He pulled out his book and started to look around and after a while he found a small ramen stand so he decided to go there. Once he entered he dropped his book in shock of he saw sitting in front of him. Mito uzumaki, someone who was supposed to be dead, sitting there eating some ramen. Naruto shook his head, approached the woman, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him and he spoke "Miss would your name happen to be uzumaki mito?" The woman nodded her head slowly and he saw her muscles tense, ready to fight if necessary. Naruto put his hands up in defense "I don't want to fight, just talk. May I sit" once she nodded her head he sat down next to her and ordered a bowl of miso ramen. "First I will introduce myself, I am naruto uzumaki namikaze, son of minato namikaze, and kushina uzumaki." Mito's eyes grew "You are the son of the kyuubi jailer?" "Yes and no, she used to hold the kyuubi but it was extracted after giving birth to me and then my father used the death reaper seal to seal kyuubi inside me. Just so you know she isn't all that evil, she's actually one of my mates." Mito nodded her head "I know, I used to talk to her all of the time before I had to transfer her over to kushina. I am sorry that your parents are dead, young uzumaki."

Naruto waved his hand "It's ok, I came to terms with it a long time ago. Now I am apprentice to makoto urahara, and he is like a father I never head, and hitome and rei, my sentient sword spirit, are my mates and taught me love over the past couple years. I want to know how you are here right now, as makoto didn't do it because he isn't here."Mito blushed and looked down "The three gods showed me a the life a child that was beat up on a daily basis and was never cared for. I felt sorry for the child and thought that I would be his adopted mother. I guess they wanted me to live a life with someone who knew pain." "Well I do know pain but I haven't had that happen in a few years. I have been with my sensei makoto urahara, and I actually have two mates. If you would like to stay with me I don't mind, and I'm sure my mates and my sensei wouldn't either."

Mito nodded her head and got up from the chair she was sitting on, and as she stood naruto got a good look at her. She still had the same hair style with the seals in them; she wore a white kimono with crimson swirls all over it, and black ninja sandals. Her face, and body looked like she was 16 years old, she had smooth, porcelain like skin, low D-cup breasts, and long legs but were hidden by her kimono. "Well I should get back to my team, I assume you want to come with me" asked naruto, and mito nodded her head. Naruto picked her up bridal style and disappeared in a blur. Kakashi and zabuza were talking about recent things going on, sasuke was talking to mei about life in kiri before the war, sakura was yelling at mei, rei and hitome were just sitting down waiting for naruto to come back when everyone felt a gust of wind and turned to the direction of the village to see naruto holding a blushing red head bridal style.

Naruto placed her on the ground and turned to the group "Yo" and everyone sweat dropped at him. "Who's that naruto-kun?" asked rei. "That's mito uzumaki, the first jinjuriki, and the first person who I was imprisoned in" said hitome who started to walk up to mito who backed away slightly. Usually she wouldn't be afraid but she hasn't used any jutsu in years so she can't fight back, and naruto tensed when hitome got close to her, ready to stop her if she attacks. Hitome narrowed her eyes and said "Why are you here?" Mito gulped and said "The three gods showed me a life of a small child that was abused so they asked if I wanted to be immortal and be with him. I said yes and I woke up in the forest looking like this, then naruto found me and I learned that he was the child, and I am not sure why I am here now." Hitome looked at naruto "Is what she said true?" Naruto nodded his head and hitome smiled "I know why she is here, I can't believe you haven't figures it out yet, naruto." Naruto didn't move for a second then slapped his forehead "I am such an idiot!" Mito looked confused then her face turned red "Why would they want me with him? He has two mates as it is, I don't think he needs anymore." Then kakashi spoke "It's simply, the gods feel sorry for you so they brought someone that was somewhat close to one of your parents, and part of your bloodline."

"Seems right, I just never thought that the gods even cared for me" said naruto. "Um, do I have to decide now, I hardly know you" said mito. Naruto shook his head "You have plenty of time to decide, and I want to get to know you first anyway, now how long til the bridge is done tazuna?" Tazuna turned to them "Give me a couple more hours and I should be finished." For the next couple hours the group just sat around listing to mito tell stories of her life. As mito was about to tell another story they heard tazuna yell "It's done!" They turned to see the completed bridge and a sign above it and it read _'The great naruto bridge.' _"Why did you name it after some baka like naruto! It should be sasuke's name up there not his!" Mei coughed to get everyone's attention "I believe that he said he likes me, not you. So if you could stop worshiping him that would be great." Before sakura could say anything sasuke spoke up "She is right, I said I like her, not you so leave me alone." Sakura just stared at the ground in depression by being told her crush didn't like her. "Well since the bridge is done I think we can leave, naruto did you pack our stuff in scrolls before you left the house?" Naruto nodded his head "Ok well let's go ahead and get going" said kakashi. Everyone agreed that it would be a good idea and followed kakashi and naruto.

As the sun was setting the group could see the village gate ahead of them. "Well I will take zabuza and haku to hiruzen and give the mission report. Don't worry about the money I will just ask for it to be put in your account, now same meeting place tomorrow morning" and kakashi, zabuza, and haku jumped off to the hokage tower. "Well mito just follow us to out apartment, makoto owns the whole thing so you can sleep anywhere you want. I assume you want to be with us when we go to our team meeting?" Mito nodded her head and then followed naruto to the apartment. Once they got there naruto turned to her "Makoto has the top floor, we have the floor below it, take whatever one you like. I will wake you up once we do so that you have time to her ready, and get some equipment as you are going to need it to practice. Goodnight" and naruto, rei, and hitome walked up the stairs to their room. Mito looked around, sighed, and walked up the stairs to get a room and get some rest.

Hunger games

As soon as the canon sound was heard everyone took off, makoto's group going into the forest and the rest going for the gear. Makoto saw a bag with supplies, a spear leaning on it, and a best full of throwing knives. On top was another bag with more gear and a bow with arrows so he got the first bag, climbed to the top, got the other bag and saw some kid running to the direction that is group was and he had a 60" Japanese long sword in his hands. Makoto got out a bow and an arrow, aimed, and fired hitting the kid in the back piercing his heart. Makoto looked around to see everyone else gone so he jumped down, got the sword from the kid, and walked into the forest towards his group. He walked for a few minutes then stopped and said "You can come down now." Then his group came down from the tree's that surrounded him, and he handed the spear to marvel, the throwing knives to clove, the bow and arrows to katniss, he found a tanato and gave it to glimmer, and he walked back to the cornucopia and got him a sword. Once everyone had a weapon he motioned for them to follow him into the forest, and after a couple minutes they stopped at a large cave next to a river, but outside of forest cover.

Once they got inside makoto set on the ground and set his sword on his lap lengthways. "I have to make sure that all of the dimension barriers are still in place and fix the ones that are not so I will be meditating all night. You cannot wake me so don't even try to, now watch each other's backs" then he closed his eye and his breathing became shallower. "Well we should stay here until he is done. If we move we move in groups of two and katniss will always stay here since she can take care of anyone before they even get close to the cave. Glimmer and I will be in one group and clove and marvel will be in the other. We will need some water and wood later clove and marvel will go to get it later, for now we will wait til it gets dark so no one sees us getting it" said cato and everyone nodded their head.

As it got later they saw the capital symbol in the sky then the faces of all the dead tributes. Once they showed all the faces the symbol came back on and once it disappeared the sky got dark and the moon came up. Then clove and marvel stood up and walked into the forest to get water and wood. The group sat and just scanned the forest for any movement for what seemed like a long time until they saw some smoke rising and part of the forest was glowing. They didn't go towards it but paid more attention to that direction then a few minutes they heard a cannon, signaling that someone had died. Then marvel appeared out of the forest, holding limp clove, with burns covering their body. Then marvel fell to the ground and as soon as he hit it a cannon shot was heard, signaling their worst fears. Then the capital symbol came on again and showed the face of clove and marvel then disappeared and then night changed into day and a face appeared above them, the gamemakers face "There is a change in rules, there can be four winners but only if two of them are of the same group" and his face disappeared. As soon as it happened they all ran to their friends but before they reached it a throwing knife planted itself into the tree next the katniss's head. They turned slightly to the right to see the girl with a fox like face there with cloves throwing knife belt on her.

Then the girl ran at katniss and was about to stab her with another throwing knife her wrist was caught by makoto who looked tired and pissed, glaring at her with one eye. He pulled her closer and stepped forward delivering a devastatingly powerful punch to her stomach, sending her sliding across the ground, and came to a stop 10 feet from him. She threw her knife at him but he just pulled his sword from the scabbard and blocked it, then charged at her. She pulled a throwing knife out to block his horizontal slash but with the force he swung with it went through the knife and sent her head 5 feet in the air. Katniss and the others looked away once they saw he went for her throat, and once they did they saw their friend's bodies and immediately rushed to them. Once they reached them cato put his hands on their neck to feel their pulse. After a minute he pulled his hand back and shook his head sadly.

Glimmer's eyes watered and she hugged cato as she cried into his shoulder. Katniss's eyes watered and she turned to walk away but she ran into makoto and he hugged her and she started to cry softly into his shoulder. After a few minutes of crying they quickly buried the bodies and went back to the cave. Once they got back makoto spoke "We need to get out stuff and find other tributes and take care of them. The reason that clove, and cato were killed was because the capital knew it was getting boring so they started to kill a few and get others to move around and find more enemies. They don't want us to survive since we have two of the same district and we have four people total, they didn't think that anyone would actually pull it off, but they thought killing clove and marvel would make us separate."

Once everyone got their stuff they left with makoto in front followed by katniss, glimmer, and then cato. They were walking for a few minutes when they reached the corpernilia and makoto helped katniss and glimmer up to the top. Katniss took the very top while glimmer stood with her tanato in hand, ready to attack anything that go within range. They stayed like that all night until they showed the people who were killed and it turned to night. 'So it's only us and thresh left, huh. They will send the last, and most powerful, thing they have left to kill as many as possible.' Then the gamemakers face appeared on the screen above them "We have changed the rules, now it is only one can survive, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor" and his face disappeared.

Makoto sighed 'Well that complicates things, but if we survive long enough they will let all of us win.' Then he heard thresh scream off in the distance in front of him and sensed that whatever killed him was coming their way, and fast. "Cato, get on the corpernilia" said makoto. "What?" asked cato, confused why he didn't want his help. "Now!" yelled makoto and cato climbed up it will the help of glimmer. "Now, katniss when you see them don't fire or you might hit me. I can take them just whatever you do don't fire, and do not get off that." He saw everyone nod their head and he heard some movement in front of him so he simply unsheathed his sword and stood there, waiting for whatever it was to attack. Then something that looked like very large dogs ran at him, intending to tear him to shreds. Once the first got within 5 feet he swung upward and sliced its head clean in half and it fell to the ground right at his feet. The next two came from both side so he turned around, ran half way up the corpernilia then flipped back and as he did he held his sword out and cut another one's head in half. Before the third one realized what happened it was stabbed in the head. Makoto turned his head to see five more charging him and realized he didn't have enough time to pull his sword out so he jumped to the side and avoided one but saw the rest turned and ran after him. He turned to run and got 10 feet and saw two swords lying down so he dropped his scabbard and picked up the two swords.

As soon as he grabbed the swords he rolled to the left to dodge two of them and the others slide on the ground trying to stop in time. As they tried to stand back up he stabbed two and cut one's head off at the neck and the jumped back seeing the other two already up and about to charge. The first that charged was to close for him to attack at so he put both in an X pattern to stop its mouth from biting him. He pushed it back and as the other came at him he did a flip over it and when he landed he threw both swords at it and once hit its back and the other hit it in the head, killing it. He ran to his sword that was still in the side of the corpernilia, pulled it out and jumped back as he dodged the beast by mere inches. Then is stood back up and dipped down low, and he did the same and the just started to circle around, waiting for the other to attack. Makoto wondered why this one seemed so familiar and then saw that it had the same eye color as thresh and it was heavier built than the rest. Then he thought back and realized that all had similar features to one another, one was small and nimble, while one was taller than the rest but skinner. The once thing they all had in common was that their eyes were the same as all of the tributes and some had the same physical attributes.

Then he was thrown out of his thought as the beast charged at him. He simply side stepped it, brought his sword up, gripped it with both hands, and sliced its head clean off in one strike. He looked around and sensed no other disturbances and flicked the blade to the side flicking off all the blood that was on it. The others jumped down to see if he was ok and as soon as they got down, cato came up to his right, katniss came up from the left, and glimmer the back. As they got close makoto pointed his sword at glimmers head, shocking everyone. Then he turned it to face downward and stabbed it into the ground. He brought them closer and whispered in there ears so that the microphones couldn't hear them. Once they separated he pulled out two knifes and handed one to katniss and kept one in his hand. Then they all pointed their weapons at their hearts and before they pushed it in the gamemakers face appeared above them. "Stop!" he yelled. "The rules change from earlier has been nullified, so congratulations winners of the 74th hunger games!" Makoto smirked and dropped his weapon as did everyone else. "I told you" he whispered and everyone smiled at him.

**Well there's chapter 10! I hope you all liked it now here's some very important information. I will not be explaining much detail about the next dimension he will be going to so watch fairy tail episode 1-10 to understand what everything looks like and have an understanding of what will happen. Don't worry about watching it right away because it will be a while before I update my next chapter as I am watching more shows for more ideas on makoto's sibling dimensions, and ideas are greatly appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't posed in a while I have been typing a new story and I have not got around to this one till today. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'naruto_._'-thinking

"**naruto"-bijuu and sentient talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-bijuu and sentient thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu and sentient attacks**

'**naruto'-bijuu and sentient speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 11

Hunger Games Dimension

Makoto saw a hovercraft coming for them and once they got their hands and feet on it electricity shot through it making it to where they couldn't move, well makoto could but that would give him away.

Then it brought him inside the hovercraft he saw them inject him with something and realized that it was to make him go to sleep so he just shut his body down to make it seem like he passes out.

Makoto fed energy through his body to get it activated again. He opened his eye to see himself in a hospital room. He closed his eye and focused on his other friends to see them in the rooms next to his.

He got up and saw that they had taken his cloak and it was folded up and sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. Once he had his cloak on he walked out of his room and to the one in front of him that had Cato and Glimmer.

Makoto walked in and saw them sitting up and talking to each other. He was relieved that the capitol didn't do anything to them. He stood there for a few minutes until Glimmer turned and saw him standing there.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"I've been here a couple minutes. I was just waiting for you two to finish your conversation."

"How's Katniss?" asked Cato.

"I don't know yet. I was going to get you guys up and we could all go over there" said makoto.

Both nodded and got up to get their clothes on. Once they were done Makoto led them past two doors and to the one that was behind his. They opened it to see Katniss lying in her bed asleep so they all just sat down or stood there waiting for her to wake up.

A couple minutes later Cinna, and Fiora walked in making katniss wake up from the door the noise made. Katniss rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around to see Cinna, Fiora, Cato, Glimmer, and Makoto.

"Why is everyone in my room? Did something happen?" asked Katniss.

Makoto stepped forward "No, we are just here waiting for you to wake up. I do have bad news that I have to tell you all. The people in this room are the only ones I can trust right now, that includes you too, Haymitch."

Then Haymitch walked through the door looked a little surprised he knew he was there. Makoto went through a few hand sighs and the room glowed blue for a second, shocking the ones that didn't know about his powers.

"Now I have overstayed my visit here because I was supposed to take another mate of mine back to her dimension, and I have to meet someone my mother brought back for my apprentice. I will leave a clone that is just like me so he can take my place until the victory tour is over and I come back.

I don't know how long I will be gone but if you need anything just ask him. He is just like me and acts just like me, and I can see what he sees so if something happens I will come back." Then an exact replica of Makoto just appeared next to him.

"Now I must go, good luck to you all." Then lightning sparks appeared around his body and somehow a lightning bolt hit him and he disappeared, leaving a shocked and confused guests.

Naruto Dimension.

Mito woke up and looked around to see herself in a nice apartment room. She was confused at first then remembered what happened yesterday and she also remembered what the girl said about her and Naruto and chuckled.

'I know I am here to help Naruto but I was Makoto's mate before I died. I probably shouldn't have said I was made immortal to be with him that was a little far off' thought Mito.

"You think" said someone behind her. She turned to see Naruto standing in the door way.

Mito looked down "I am sorry I lied to you. I didn't mean to it just came out and I didn't want to tell you until Makoto-kun came back."

Naruto patted her back "It's fine, I kinda figured that when you didn't try to hang around me when we were coming back to the village. I don't really care though as long as my sensei is happy I am happy."

Mito smiled and nodded her head "Thank you." He motioned for her to follow him and she complied. He walked up a couple flights of stairs and opened a door at the top and let her go through first.

She saw a Sakura tree sitting in the middle of the roof of the building and guessed they used for meditating. She walked to the edge and she could see almost all of Konoha. As she was admiring the village she used to live in a bright flash from behind made her spin around and bring her hands up to defend herself from the attack.

Once they light died down she saw Makoto standing there.

He smiled lightly at her "It's been a while, Mito-chan" said makoto as he opened his arms.

Mito nodded her head and jumped into his arms. They stood like that for a couple minutes before they separated.

"I already know why you are here so you don't have to tell me. Naruto! Where is shizuka at?"

"She is at the sealed part of the training grounds. I haven't seen her ever since I left to wave a few weeks ago" said naruto.

Makoto sighed "Well go and wake up the others then we will all go see how she is faring." Naruto nodded his head and walked back inside to wake the other two girls. Makoto and Mito just stood there looking out at the village until the door opened and Hitome, Rei, and Naruto walked out.

"Let's go" said Makoto and he jumped off with the others following right behind him. They ran for about five minutes until they reached the sealed part of training ground 7. Makoto walked in first and once he got in he was surprised at how much damage she had done to the training ground.

He saw her sitting in a meditative stance in the middle of a creator. He sensed a large amount of energy coming from her but under all that hid a very dark and powerful energy he knew all too well. Before he could act Shizuka's eyes opened and her expression grew dark.

"You! You left and didn't even tell me where the hell you went! You could at least have told me where you were going and bring me back to my home!" she yelled as her power started to spike dramatically.

She appeared in front of Makoto and punched him and dust was kicked up blocking everyone's view of Makoto and she punched him so hard the hit didn't make sound for a second signaling that she broke the sound barrier.

Once the dust cleared Makoto just stood in the creator and he didn't even look fazed by the punch.

Naruto was surprised then he heard something speak in his head **'Naruto it's Makoto. Shizuka-chan is being controlled and I need you to do something. Once her body falls to the ground get it and you, Hitome, Rei, and Mito protect her. I will summon Mika and Midore to help protect her.'**

Naruto nodded his head and got ready to move. 'Shizuka' jumped back and then she charged at him again but as she looked at his eye she felt her body shut down and fell to the ground unconscious.

Then a black energy shot out of her and landed on the ground next to her. The energy morphed into a woman with black hair. She stood at 5'6 and wore a simple black shirt and white pants with regular sandals.

She had tan skin, low D-cup breast, no blemishes, and dark red eyes. The woman stood up and just glared at makoto.

Then Makoto said "It has been a while, Yami. I didn't think that you would have attacked yet. The battle isn't for a while so there is no point in senseless fighting."

Yami's scowl left her face and she looked sad "I didn't want to but Shingami, and Kami make me do it to test you. They want to see how strong you are right now so they can start there training regime off that."

"Well then I guess we just don't fight then" said makoto.

"I can't they have a seal on me that is making me fight. I get only a few minutes of talking then I have to fight until you deliver a death blow and the seal will break."

Makoto nodded his head "Ok, I will try to make it as quick as possible."

Yami nodded her head then her eyes became lifeless signaling that the seal had taken over her body. She charged Makoto in attempt to just over power him but in her forced state of mind she forgot how strong in terms of strength he is.

Makoto waited until her fist was just a few inches from his face then he appeared next to her with his foot raised high and kicked her to the ground creating large creator. He lifted his foot only for her to appear behind him and kick him across the field.

She smirked knowing she put all her force into that kick and he was bound to be hurt. He walked back and he appeared to be unharmed but there was dust, and some rubble on his cloak. SHE GOT HIS CLOAK DIRTY!

When the controlled Yami saw his cloak dirty her real mind knew she already lost. Everyone knows not the get his cloak dirty because Midore is an extension of his cloak and he loves her to death. Before she could even turn around to run she was slammed into the ground and made an extremely large creator.

She tried to get up but felt something pierce her in the chest. She looked up to see Makoto holding his sword and looked to her right to see the sword piercing her heart. Then her eyes returned to normal and he removed the sword from her and helped her up.

She dusted herself off and the wound healed as well. Makoto motioned for Naruto and the group to go leave and they did but left Shizuka with them. Makoto made a clone and it picked her up bridal style.

Makoto turned to Yami "It's a good thing I ended it quickly and didn't let the controlled you use any of your powers or your sword. You have no seal restraining your power like I do so I can fight a little in worlds like this.

If you want you I can open the door to the creators dimension so only a creator can get in and you can rest until the battle."

Yami nodded her head "Yes I would like that and again I am sorry I had to attack you."

Makoto waved if off "Its fine you had no control over what you were doing. I will get back at them at the battle."

Yami nodded her head and watched as he held out a hand and then a rift opened up.

"I will send a clone to get you once that day comes" said makoto.

Yami kissed his cheek and walked into the rift and it closed up with her face smiling at him. Makoto smiled knowing she would be safe then turned to the clone.

Makoto sighed exhausted that he had to do so much after just coming back here. He decided since it was still dark he could pause time and get some sleep because he hasn't sleep in a while by this dimensions standards.

**Well that's chapter 11 I hope you all liked it. I just posted a new story called The Eighth Swordsmen and you can guess who will be the eighth swordsmen but if you can read it and tell me how it is that would be just amazing.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while I have had other stories I had to put out. I hope you all enjoy my newest chapter!**

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'naruto_._'-thinking

"**naruto"-bijuu and sentient talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-bijuu and sentient thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu and sentient attacks**

'**naruto'-bijuu and sentient speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 12

Naruto was meditating when he felt as if something had disturbed the air around him and opened his eyes to see nothing there. He just shrugged it off until he noticed Makoto's chakra signature right behind him.

Naruto turned his head slightly to see just Makoto standing there, and no Shizuka, or the person he was fighting.

As if Makoto read his mind he spoke "I sent a clone to take Shizuka-chan back to her dimension and explain what happened. The person I fought was someone you need not concern yourself with right now. Go and meet up with your team because you are late but the others are already there."

Naruto nodded his head and jumped off toward the training ground. Makoto sighed and felt two arms wrap around him. He turned his head slightly to the right to see Mito behind him. He turned around to face her and hugged her back.

Once he hugged her back she smiled lightly at the affection she was given.

"So how were the three gods doing?" asked Makoto.

"They seemed like they were preparing for something. Yami just sat in the background while the other two were going over plans for something and some kind of training regime."

Makoto laughed lightly "They can't train enough to beat me."

"What?" asked Mito.

"Nothing, just don't worry about it."

"OK, well I want to explore, and we need to see how Zabuza and Haku are doing" said Mito. Makoto nodded his head, picked her up bridal style then jumped off the roof and landed on the ground making virtually no sound.

He placed Mito down then grabbed her hand and started to walk around the village. He showed her some shops and she said she would like to go and get some clothes after they talk to Zabuza and Haku. Before they could go any further a man was thrown through a building in front of them and made a dent in the one across the street.

What surprised Mito was when Zabuza walked out looking pissed and Haku behind him looking depressed. Zabuza raised his sword to cut the man in half but before he could do it Makoto appeared in front of him holding the sword with one hand. I really do not care for this man but if you were to kill him, the fact that you are new to the village and on probation, could leave a bad impression and get you in a lot of trouble.

How about you, me, the girl behind you, and Mito go somewhere and get something to eat and we can talk about this."

Zabuza thought for a moment before nodding his head and Makoto let go of his sword. Once he saw Zabuza put up his sword he motioned for him to follow and walked off with Mito holding his right hand.

They finally stopped at a small restaurant called 'Red Robin's. Once they got a seat at a booth and ordered their drinks they looked at the menu to see food they have never seen before. Things like burgers, fries, milkshakes, and Chicken Nuggets.

The waiter came by and asked what they would like and Makoto ordered first "I would like a Red Tavern Double with bottomless steak fries and another chocolate shake."

"I will take the same he is having" said Mito.

"I will take the chicken fingers with bottomless steak fries and more Coke" said Haku.

"I will take a royal burger with bottomless steak fries and some Pepsi" said Zabuza. The waiter shook his head and told him "we don't have Pepsi is Coke ok?" Zabuzu nodded and the waiter left to give the order to the cooks.

"Guys I need to warn you all now. If you eat here a often make sure to train and workout a lot more afterwards because you will gain weight fast by eating this stuff. Only come here once a month at the most for health reasons since we are ninja and need to stay in top physical condition" said Makoto.

"Now tell me why you were attacking that man" said Makoto.

"He told Haku she was the most feminine guy he had ever seen" said Zabuza. Then they all heard a huge explosion across town and Makoto simply eye smiled at them.

"Problem solved" he said and everyone just sweatdropped at him. Once their food arrived they smelled it and thought they were in heaven. Everyone except Makoto was devouring their food extremely fast.

Once they all finished Makoto paid the bill and they left. Makoto and Mito waved goodbye to the two and walked off to look around the village. They decided that a trip in the forest of death would be good to see how it had grown since they last were in it. Once they got in they walked around until they stopped in a open clearing surrounded by trees.

Before they knew it over 50 Anbu with 'Ne' sign on their masks had them surrounded.

"So root has come at last" said Makoto.

"Danzo-sama has asked us to retrieve Mito Uzumaki" said the root in front of Makoto.

"Excuse me?" said Makoto stepping in front of Mito making the other root draw their swords.

"You can let us take her or die" said the root and drew his sword. Makoto chuckled and closed his eye. Then he opened the other one to show the same eye except it was gold instead of red and an immense KI was emitted from him.

An insane smirk crept on his face and he said **"Time to die"** and disappeared. The only thing that the lead root ninja could see was blood and body parts flying everywhere. Then he appeared in front of him with the smirk still on his face and his hands covered in blood and his finger nails looks like claws.

Before he could react his throat was slashed by the man standing in front of him. His last thought was how a single person could decimate a whole group of shinobi with only his hands.

Mito got scared when she saw him start to turn to her thinking in this state he might attack her but when he turned around his right eye was closed and the KI had disappeared.

He opened his other eye and smiled lightly at her "Sorry about that. I had to let him run around for a bit because he was getting antsy since he hadn't been out in a while. Now follow me because we need to get out of here before the actual Anbu show up." Mito nodded her head and followed him out of the forest and to look around the village some more.

As they were walking back to the clothes shop dark rain clouds started to roll in. Mito was depressed since it was going to rain soon then turned to Makoto to see him staring at the clouds.

"What's wrong, Makoto-kun?" asked Mito.

"These clouds are full of chakra and it is based at the training ground where team seven is. I am sorry but this has to be cut short we must go." Mito nodded her head in understanding and they took off towards the training ground.

When they arrived they saw Sakura and Mei pinned to trees by kunai while Kakashi and Naruto were in fighting stances and Sasuke's hand was now a beam of lightning.

"What's going on here?" asked Makoto.

"Sasuke was trying to kill Mei and Sakura for no reason" said Kakashi.

"Is this true Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I can't stand either one. Sakura keeps stalking me wherever I go and Mei won't leave me alone. I told her it was an accident about me liking her and she won't stop trying to seduce me!" yelled Sasuke with his complete Sharingan flaring.

"So why would you try to kill them?" said Makoto calmly.

"I told them multiple times to leave me alone but they won't stop bothering me! I have had it! It's time I showed you my newest jutsu! Sasuke raised his lightning covered hand to the sky and Makoto saw the chakra start to condense in one spot and turn into lightning energy.

"**Kirin!"** and Sasuke brought his hand down. When he did a dragon made out of real lightning came down at the speed of light. The blast was so powerful everyone within a mile had to shield their eyes from the blinding light that was emitted.

When it died down and Sasuke looked at his handy work he just frowned and became angrier than before. Makoto stood with his hand raised and he was covered in lightning.

"You are unfortunate that my affinity is lightning. I was going to let you off the hook but now you will stuffer pain." Then he swiped his hand to the side and a small lightning bolt shot at Sasuke and stuck into the middle of his chest.

Then Makoto did the same thing to the sky except the bolt disappeared.

"Now that is called a beacon. It will attract the lightning to you when I say so. Don't worry though it won't kill you just put you in the ER. **Lightning style: Beacon"** Then a shot of lightning burst out of the sky and hit Sasuke.

Once it did he didn't even have time to scream in pain as he couldn't because of how much lightning was coursing through him it stopped him from doing so. After a few seconds Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious with lightning still cracking around his body.

Kakashi and Naruto got Mei and Sakura free and they both ran towards Sasuke. Before either could reach him Makoto and Mito appeared in front of them.

"First of all he did this because you two wouldn't listen to what he said. Second there is still lightning coursing through him so you would be shocked badly" said Makoto.

"Kakashi, the lightning should be gone soon and once it is take him to the hospital. I will talk to him when he wakes up. Mei go to the hokage and tell him once Sasuke wakes up and is well we will be going to overthrow the Mizukage."

Both of them nodded their heads then Makoto and Mito walked off to finish the shopping that Makoto had promised Mito he would take her to do. Once they got to the clothes store and Mito got changed she called for Makoto and he turned to see something he thought he had never seen in Mito since he has known her.

She wore a red two piece bikini that was a just the right size to show off her body but still covered her private parts.

Makoto stood there for a moment then said "You look amazing, Mito-chan!" Mito's face turned red in embarrassment and she turned her head to the side.

Then she felt Makoto's arms wrap around her "Don't be embarrassed about it. You look amazing and no one can tell you different."

She hugged him back and said "Thank you Makoto-kun. Now wait here so I can show you some casual wear I got as well." Once she came back out he was speechless again. She wore a white tank top that showed her belly button and red short shorts with some red and white converse.

"Again you look amazing" said Makoto. Mito smiled and then disappeared again into the changing room. When she came out she was wearing black skinny jeans, a red short sleeved shirt with the kanji for fire on the front in gold, and all star black and red converse.

"Why don't you walk around in that instead of the kimono so it stays clean longer."

"Only if you get a pair of casual clothes" said Mito putting a hand on her him while smirking.

"Wait here" said Makoto and walked off towards the men's section. He walked out of the changing room and what he wore surprised Mito. He had on a red and black plaid long sleeved shirt two buttons at the top unbuttoned showing a white under shirt with black pants and the same pair of shoes Mito was wearing along with a black Monster Energy hat with a green M on it with a flat bill facing upwards at a 45 degree angle.

"Better?" asked Makoto. He chuckled as he saw Mito just staring at him like he had a second head.

Mito got out of her stupor and said "I have never seen you wear anything other than your cloak and you look amazing. I say you look way better Makoto-kun."

"Well get your clothes and lets go pay for this and I will ask for some others except in different colors for later on" said Makoto and Mito nodded her head and left to get her stuff. Once they checked out they made a decision on what to do next. Must freeze time and take a long nap then go meet up with the rest of the group. They were curious what the group would think of their new bling.

**There is chapter 12! I had much fun putting in stuff from our time into this I thought it will be interesting to see them in this and eat out kind of food and wear our clothes. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	14. Chapter 13

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'naruto_._'-thinking

"**naruto"-bijuu and sentient talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-bijuu and sentient thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu and sentient attacks**

'**naruto'-bijuu and sentient speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 13

Once Makoto and Mito had taken a nap and unfrozen time they headed towards the apartment where team 7 minus Mei, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke were at. As they walked back the men were giving Mito lustful looks but a glance from Makoto and some KI made them turn around and the same could be said for the women that looked at him but Mito scared them off.

"By the way where did you cloak go?" asked Mito.

"I just sealed it in one of the seals on my arm along with your kimono."

"Ok, Oh! I have an idea! Why don't we bring our swimsuits with us to Kiri so we can go swimming?"

"Good idea, Mito-chan. I have a pair of trunks in a seal that I will wear and I will inform Naruto and the other two girls along with Midore, and Mika as well since it has been a while since they have been let out and I feel like they would like that. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure! I haven't met them so I would like to and let them fight when we take over Kiri. If they are like I think they are they will love to have a little action then be able to relax, swim, and hang out" said Mito.

Makoto nodded his head then jumped to the side to avoid a kick from above. Once it hit the ground it left a small spider web crack on the ground. The black and crimson haired man looked up to see Guy there with a smile on his face.

"What was that about?" asked Makoto.

"It is time to test how bright your flames of youth are, Makoto-san!" Then Guy disappeared from where he previous stood and reappeared behind Makoto with his fist inches from Makoto's face. Makoto simply moved his head to the right then grabbed his arm and threw him over his should making him go through multiple buildings.

"Enough Guy. I don't want to deal with this if it continues I will let the hokage know."

Guy stood up and brushed himself off "Ok, but you have to promise me to a match later to test your flames of youth!" Makoto nodded his head and Guy ran off screaming something about testing his flames of youth.

Mito looked at him questioningly "What was that about?"

"Don't worry about it. Just know never challenge him or provoke him to fight. He may seem weak but he is quite powerful in taijustu. He never gives up especially if his loved ones are on the line. Now let's try to forget that ever happened and meet up with Naruto and the others."

Mito nodded her head then latched her arms onto his right arm and walked in the direction of the apartment that Makoto owned.

Naruto was meditating along with Hitome, and Rei when he felt Makoto and Mito appear on top of the roof. He opened one eye to only for it to widen to the size of dinner plates when he saw Makoto and Mito in casual wear and the same could be said for the other two girls when they saw the two standing there wearing clothes they had never seen before.

"What in the name of Kami are you wearing?!" yelled/asked Hitome.

"We got these at a clothes store that specializes in the making of clothes from the time before ninja" said Makoto.

"I have the same thing as Makoto sensei's clothes but different color shirt, hat, and shoes" said Naruto.

"I never saw you buy them" said Rei.

"I know I did it when you and Hitome were asleep so I didn't have to shop with you two." Then the area seemed to get colder and an aura of death was emanating from Hitome and Rei.

"Run" said Makoto. Just as he spoke the words the two girls appeared disappeared along with Naruto. Mito and Makoto walked to the ledge to look out at the village to see small explosions in different parts of the village.

Naruto was running away from his girlfriends/mates when he tripped and as soon as he did Rei tackled him to the ground.

He looked up to see the two girls standing over him with menacing smirks on their faces.

Before they could speak the three heard "The Kyuubi is trying to kill its host! Take it down!" Then they were surrounded by most of the villages entire military.

One lone Anbu stepped forward "For your attempt at killing your host we will restrain you until they council has found a fitting punishment for such actions."

"I would think otherwise" said a voice. Then six figures landed in a circle around the three. Makoto stood in front of the Anbu donning his signature cloak with Mito a few feet to his right wearing her kimono.

What shocked them was the other four that stood there. They were Kakashi, Guy, Iruka, and Yugao.

"Kakashi! Guy! Iruka! What are you doing" said Asuma.

"Stopping you from making a decision you will regret" said Kakashi as he activated his fully developed Sharingan in both eyes shocking everyone.

"Why do you protect the demon, Yugao?" asked Hayate while he gripped his sword hilt tighter.

"Because she had done nothing along with Naruto. Once you found out who he was you started to hate him. The Kyuubi never attacked us on her own free will so I see no wrong done here" said Yugao as she glared at her ex-boyfriend.

Then all power that was emanating from Makoto ceased and the area became silent. He closed his eye, breathed in and out then re opened his eye and said **"Drop." **As soon as the words left his mouth an un-godly amount of KI covered the area but was mainly focused on the once surrounding Makoto and his group.

The intense KI that weighted them down made it hard for many Chunin, Jonin, and some Anbu have trouble moving. Then they all noticed that the red in his eye was now the color white.

"Now listen here and remember what I say. The people who stand in front are now under my protection. So if anything happens to them you will all answer to me and me alone. Now you will this group alone or face my wrath. Understood?"

He saw everyone nod their heads weakly "Good now **go." ** He added a little amount of demon chakra to his voice to make them disappear even faster.

Makoto sighed and turned to the group "Thank you for coming to protect them. I can take it from here you four." Kakashi, Yugao, Guy, and Iruka nodded their heads then jumped off towards the roof tops.

"Now as no one is hurt we will get down to business. I want all of us to meet at the front gate so we can leave for Kiri. I will have a blood clone let the others know and we will all meet up then leave to take over Kiri. Now all of you go home and get some rest because we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The group nodded their heads then jumped off in the direction of their house except Mito.

"Sorry for all of the things that got in the way of our time together" said Makoto.

"It's fine. I had a fun time and it was spent with you and that is what counts" said the red head. Makoto walked up to her and kissed her on the lips then they disappeared in a vortex of crimson and black fire.

Next Day

Makoto and Mito were standing on top of the gate on opposite sides. They both heard a group of people coming and turned around to see Team 7 plus Mei.

"You let Hiruzen know about this Mei?" asked Makoto. Mei nodded her head and Makoto jumped down off his perch along with Mito.

Makoto went through a few hand signs then placed a hand on the ground and a seal appeared under it and he said **"Summoning Jutsu: Midore."** Then a women with crimson hair and black highlights wearing a kimono with the same design as his cloak appeared in front of him in a poof of smoke.

Before Makoto could speak a fist impacted his face and sent him to the ground and made a small spider web crack in it.

"That's for not summoning me to just talk like you said you would" said Midore.

Makoto stood up and looked at her apologetically "Sorry I was busy and I kind of forgot to once things calmed down. I will tell you why you are here once I summon Mika."

Makoto went through a few hand signs then placed a hand on the ground and a seal appeared and he said **"Summoning Jutsu: Mika."** Then in a poof of smoke appeared another women but she had silver hair with a crimson kimono with phoenixes on it that seemed to move around.

"Hi I'm Mika" said the woman cheerfully.

Then her expression turned to one of pure malice "Makoto-kun, why haven't you summoned us when you were not battling?"

Makoto chuckled a little "I kind of forgot. But don't worry after we over throw the current leader of Kiri we will have some time to relax near the beach they have there and the hot springs as well."

The look on Mika's face disappeared "Ok as long as I get to be with you I am fine."

Makoto sighed and turned to the group "You all heard what we need to do now I will explain the plan of action when we get there now follow me." He jumped off into the forest and the rest took off after him.

As they were heading to Kiri Sasuke got in front of Makoto.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I am an Uchiha so I lead the mission."

"No I am the strongest and one of the few who know how to get there so get behind me" said Makoto.

Sasuke stayed in front and Makoto spoke again **"Now Uchiha."** Sasuke knew that if he used his demonic energy to amplify his voice then he knew that he was serious and slowed down to enough for Makoto to pass him.

As he did he saw the look of anger in the young Uchiha's eyes. That was when Makoto knew that something was up with him and he intended to find out after the overthrowing of Kiri.

Late into the night they reached the wall that surrounded Kiri. Makoto stopped and turned to his group to address the plan.

"I want Kakashi and Sasuke to take the place we are at now. Mei, Sakura, and Naruto will take the left part of the village and Mika, Midore, and Mito will take the right part of the village. I will take on the Mizukage and take care of some others while I am there. If you finish with your part just meet come to where I am. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads and then he said "Good, Scatter" and the group dispersed.

**Well there is chapter 13 of my first story. Man I have had a lot of trouble writing this chapter since I am focusing on other stories at the same time. I will try and update as fast as I can an please don't forget to review and try to check out my other stories I made. One is a NarutoxAmeyuri fanfic and the other is a Fairy tail crossover with my Oc and Naruto in the story. My Oc is paired with Mavis and Mira while Naruto is paired with Erza and I might pair him up with more but I am not sure yet. Review or perish!**

**Here is a refresher on Mika and Midore**

**Name: Mika**

**Description: Silver colored hair and was 5'7 in height. She has DD-cup breast and a heart shaped face. She wears a gold kimono with red phoenixes on it that seemed to move around, and silver ninja sandals. She is the Juubi sealed inside of Makoto.**

**Name: Midore**

**Description: Crimson colored hair with black highlights in her hair. She is 5'9 and has DD-cup breast and a heart shaped face. She wears a kimono that was exactly like makoto's and black ninja sandals. She is Makoto's sword spirit.**


	15. Chapter 14

Legend:

"naruto"-talking

'naruto_._'-thinking

"**naruto"-bijuu and sentient talking**

'_**naruto**_**'-bijuu and sentient thinking**

**Naruto-jutsu and sentient attacks**

'**naruto'-bijuu and sentient speaking to naruto through link**

Chapter 14

Once Mei, Sakura, and Naruto landed at their section of the village Naruto held his hand out and a 6 foot red bladed scythe with a blade on each end across from each other and black handle appeared in his hands.

Naruto grabbed it with both hands then it split in the middle to form two Kamas. The lookout was watching the tree line for any movement when he heard a faint whistle but before he could react a chain wrapped around his neck and the spikes covering the chain tore into his flesh.

He noticed a single blade where the chain seemed to attach to and it was pointed at his neck. He tried to loosen the chain's grip on his neck with a kunai but as he started to feel the tension in the chain loosen it tightened and he felt it slowly sink in to his neck.

He tried to yell for help but as he opened his mouth to do so the blade sunk into his neck cutting his vocal cords and his windpipe. Then the blade was yanked out along with the chain and half of his neck was cut open. The lookout put a hand on his neck to stop the bleeding but before his hand could reach his neck he passed out from the blood lost during the struggle to break free of the chain.

Once the chain had receded and the blade was back on the handle he turned to the other two and nodded his head signaling that the lookout was dead. Once he did Mei took off towards the weapons storage to take out their supply and he didn't care where Sakura was going.

Naruto went through a few hand seals then placed a hand on the ground and a seal appeared. Then in a 'poof' of smoke both Hitome and Rei appeared holding their respective swords.

"You know what to do. Take out anyone who tries to stop you from getting the seals. I want Rei-chan to shadow Mei just in case while Hitome-chan gets the seals and anything that has to deal with them. We need to find them before the village ninja realize what we are after" said Naruto.

The two girls nodded their heads and took off in separate directions to their destinations. Naruto sighed as he picked up his Kamas and slowly stood up. As he rose his eyes flashed his doujutsu and he leaned his head to the right slightly to avoid a needle like sword from piercing his head.

The blade retracted but as it did he noticed a thin wire attached to the sword. The needle like sword was pulled back and out of the shadows and disappeared. A tall blonde haired man stepped forward. He wore a blue body suit with pin striped leg and arm warmers with blue ninja sandals and he had a Kiri anbu mask on.

Both swordsmen stood there and stared at each other as the wind blew past them kicking up the few leaves on the ground. Naruto caught the slight twitch of the blonde's index finger and saw light reflect off a wire that was strung all around him, trapping him from moving to much.

Naruto smirked "So you made this trap a while ago did you? You must have made it while I killed the lookout. I must admit making something this intricate without my friends or I noticing was quite a feat. You are good but you are severely out classed."

"How so? I have you trapped here" said the masked man. Naruto chuckled then he started to gather chakra around him and the masked man took on a defensive stance thinking he was going to use a powerful jutsu to break the chains and attack him.

Naruto stopped gathering chakra then said **"Wind Style: Razor Field." **Then all of the lines were torn to shreds by what seemed like small red leaf like shapes.

"You were saying?" said Naruto with a cocky smirk on his face. The man growled and started to see red then charged Naruto in a blind furry. As he got within striking distance the man struck at Naruto with his sword only for it to be shattered by Naruto hitting it with the back of his Kama's handle.

Then in a blink of an eye Naruto appeared behind the man with his Kama's dripping with fresh red liquid. The masked man stood stock still then blood sprayed from the newly formed gash in his chest. The long blonde haired man fell to the ground with blood pooling around him.

"I thought that someone of the seven swordsmen would be stronger" said Naruto. He shrugged then walked off deeper into the village but before he could get any further a shot of lightning impacted the ground a few feet in front of him.

Naruto looked up to see a girl standing on top of a roof in front of him. She had dark red colored hair held close to her head with a forehead protector sporting an emblem on it he had never seen before. She also had two pieces of cloth on either side of her head that held two pieces of hair protruding upwards while the rest fell freely down her back.

She wore a loose pin stripped long sleeved shirt with a black obi wrapped around her waist and black pants that got looser toward the bottom resembling a hakuma, and striped leg warmers. She had pale white skin with no blemishes on her face and had light blue eyes like his.

She looked to be around 16, stood at 5'6 and what Naruto's inner pervert guessed was high C-cup breast. The thing naruto noticed the most was the two swords in her hands that he knew were the legendary Kiba blades and her shark like teeth.

"Ameyuri Ringo, member of the seven swordsmen."

"Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konoha and apprentice of Makoto Urahara."

Ameyuri's eyes shot open "I-i-impossible. He is supposed to be such a legend, a myth."

"Well if you prefer I can take you to him and show you he is real. If you know who he is then you know that fighting me or him would be pointless. So what will you do?" asked Naruto.

Ameyuri looked thoughtful then said "I will stay with you and see if he is actually real. If this is a bluff I am going to retaliate with full force."

Naruto nodded his head "Fair enough. Lead me to the Mizukage tower because that is where Makoto is. I want to let you know if any of the Kiri ninja get in the way I will take them out."

Ameyuri shrugged "I don't care about them. I only serve the Mizukage because he has the threat of killing us always hanging over our heads. Many of us don't like him since recently he has been killing off any with bloodlines. We would retaliate but he is stronger than all of us combined. I will help you take out anyone who gets in the way. Even if he isn't real mi might just fight you then tag along with you to get away from Yagura."

Naruto shrugged "Sure I don't care. Now let's head out I can feel some chakra signatures heading in on our location." Ameyuri nodded her head and took off with Naruto right behind her.

With Mika, Midore, and Mito they had just landed on top of a tree, outside of their section of the village. Mika looked up to see the guard at the watch tower but before he saw them his vision went black and he fell down with Mika standing behind him with her sword at her side dripping with blood.

Then Mito and Midore jumped in the tower and all three crouched in a small circle to discuss their plan of action.

"I have a plan. I will walk around the village till I have a few ninja on me and once there are enough you two will appear and take them out. By then all the ninja in the area will be coming towards us and I will start fighting along with you two" said Mito.

Mika and Midore thought it over and nodded their heads in agreement. Both summoned their respective swords. Midore's was the same as Makoto's sword but Mika's was different than anyone else's.

Hers was a _Daito_ or Japanese long sword. The blade is yellow with red flames that danced along the blade. The guard is red and the kanji for 'fire', the handle has red cloth and made a diamond pattern and the diamonds are a yellow color like the blade. The hilt was also the same yellow color as the blade.

Mika and Midore disappeared in a swirl of black fire and Mito jumped down from the look out and onto the dark streets below. A few Jonin had just finished a mission and had enjoyed a few drinks before walking back to their apartment complex.

As they walked back singing different songs they saw a woman, and a good looking one at that, walking in their direction. She wore clothes that only those of higher class wore. She looked injured as she was limping badly and her clothes were torn in different spots.

They ran up to her and one draped her arm around his shoulder and set her down gently next to a street light that lit otherwise pitch black street.

The one who helped her crouched down in front of her "What is your name miss?"

"M-Mizumi Uzumaki" said Mito.

The ninja stood up and whispered to the other "It's a bloodline user, and an Uzumaki. Get any ninja in the area to come because we don't know what she may be capable of, injured or not." The other ninja nodded his head and took off deeper into the village to gather ninja.

The man watched as his comrade took off then turned to the woman to see her standing up, completely healed. She brushed her kimono off and looked at the shocked man in front of her.

"You call yourself a ninja yet you can't see through a simple genjustsu? Pathetic" then her ankle glowed slightly and the kanji for 'speed' appeared and then she disappeared from the man's eye. He looked around franticly trying to find her before everything went black.

He fell to the ground with Mito standing behind him with a small red bladed tanto with black cloth as a handle and no guard or hilt. She heard footsteps and turned to see a group of over one hundred jonin and chunin headed her way.

The lead one, which was the one who left to get back-up, threw a kunai and others next to him threw a couple shurikens at her. But before they even got close to her Mika, and Midore jumped in front of her and blocked the weapons.

"Take out the red head first. She's the Uzumaki we came to kill" yelled the lead ninja that threw the kunai. The whole group charged with some jumping in the air and others just charging head first. The three women smirked then gripped their swords tighter and charged the ninja.

Half a mile away Sasuke and Kakashi stood on a tree next to the village. Sasuke turned to see the look out and then his hand was covered in lighting.

Sasuke pointed it at the look out and said **"Chidori Spear"** and a stream of lighting was sent out of sasuke's hand and hit the guard square in the chest. Then Sasuke swiped his hand making the guard fly through the lookout tower and slam into a small apartment.

"Sasuke try not to cause such a scene when killing. We want to try and do this quick and silently" said Kakashi. He turned to where Sasuke was and saw nothing so he looked to where the guard landed and saw Sasuke heading in that direction.

Kakashi sighed and took off after the Uchiha boy. Sasuke reached where the guard lay and saw his still body and knew that he was dead. Then he jumped back to avoid a few kunai and shuriken that impaled the ground he once stood on. He looked to his left to see a group of twenty or so ninja standing on the roof across from him.

Sasuke smirked and channeled lightning energy to his hand and it was covered in lightning then it started to form a shape. Once it stopped moving it showed to be a sword made out of lightning. Then he sensed another twenty five heading towards them at different directions so made another lightning sword and activated his sharingan.

Kakashi appeared next to him and saw the incoming group of ninja and the ones in front of them. He sighed knowing that his plan was shot to hell and activated his sharingan and then his whole body was encased in lightning.

Sasuke waited till the incoming ninja were in range then swung his right hand and the sword extended, successfully cutting all of the new approaching ninja in half. Then as Sasuke admired his hand work a Kiri Anbu appeared in front of him with his sword right at his neck but the ninja never saw Kakashi so he was treated to a lighting covered fist to his face, killing him with the volts of electricity sent to his brain.

As soon as they saw the Anbu go down the others charged the duo. Sasuke smiled evilly and then he charged at the incoming group of Kiri ninja. Kakashi was about to go after Sasuke but before he could eight Anbu from Kiri appeared around him.

Kakashi growled slightly but tensed up for the attacks to come. The first Anbu drew a sword and charged him with a few others right behind him. The silver haired jonin grabbed the first attacker's wrist, stabbed him with his own sword and turned around to face the other two charging him. He used the lightning armor he had on to swing the blade to the side making it drive into his comrade's heart.

Kakashi grabbed the stunned Anbu and then shoved a kunai into his back and threw him at the closest Anbu then disappeared. The remaining five Anbu looked around for him but couldn't see a thing. Before they knew what happened two Anbu fell to the ground with holes where their hearts used to be and a bit of lightning sparks appearing around the wound.

Two Anbu decided to run but as they started to a barrage of kunai and shurikens littered their now dead bodies. The last watched his fellow ninja fall to the ground in a dead heap.

Then he heard "Never turn your back on the enemy" and felt a hand pierce his heart and the world turn black. Kakashi looked at the Anbu and then turned to where Sasuke was only to be shocked to the core. Sasuke stood in the middle of a field of blood and body parts with smile on his face.

"Sasuke! What did you do?" yelled Kakashi as he ran towards him. Sasuke simply stood there and ignored the masked ninja. As Kakashi walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder Sasuke turn to look at him.

The dark gleeful look on his face showed that something had happened to Sasuke. Before Kakashi could speak a hand encased in lightning was shoved into his stomach. Sasuke pulled his hand out and saw his sensei slowly fall to the ground holding his stomach.

"Sorry sensei but I got others to kill, and not just these weaklings." Then Sasuke took off and left Kakashi on the ground. Kakashi growled slightly and laid there as his wound slowly healed itself as he focused all of his chakra to the wound to close it as soon as possible.

Naruto and Ameyuri were heading towards the Mizukage's tower when they sensed two presences closing in on them from behind. They stopped and when they did Mei and Sakura appeared behind them. Then Naruto felt Rei and Hitome disperse and go back into their realms and he saw that Mei just destroyed their weapons and that Hitome got the seals that he needed.

"What is she doing here?" asked Mei on edge thinking that Naruto was in a genjustsu.

"She is here to see if Makoto is real. If he isn't she will retaliate with full force against me for lying. If he is like I told her multiple times then she is hoping to go to Konoha to get away from the Mizukage and Kiri because of bad memories."

Mei nodded her head understanding her points of view and why she wanted to leave. Sakura didn't care because she was busy searching for Sasuke's chakra signature. Then she saw Sasuke appear just a few feet away from her but didn't notice the evil gleam in his eyes.

Naruto sensed Sasuke there but felt something off about him. Before he could turn around to greet him he felt all his energy leave his body and he collapsed on the ground. Ameyuri caught him before he hit the ground and Mei rushed to his side while Sakura just stared with hearts in her eyes at Sasuke.

Makoto was talking to the Mizukage when he felt Naruto's chakra signature disappear. _'So all of his holy chakra is gone now. Now he has to wait another year before he can access it again but he still has demonic chakra and his regular energy he can call on along with Hitome's power.'_

Naruto slowly stood up as he felt his energy returning. _'Man I knew I shouldn't have continuously use my holy chakra til it depleted. I still have my demonic chakra along with my actual power and Hitome's so I should be fine til the next year'_ thought Naruto.

As he looked to see Sakura his eyes widened. She stood there with a lightning sword sticking out of her chest and Sasuke standing behind her with an evil smile on his face. Naruto knew something was off about him but he would have never guessed that Sasuke would do something like this.

The lightning sword dissipated and Sakura's body fell to the ground with a dull 'thud'. Naruto's anger boiled when he saw how cold blooded Sasuke was just now. Then he felt Hitome's chakra slowly seep into him and give him the energy to fight on even ground against Sasuke.

Then sasuke appeared in front of Mei with his lightning sword poised to strike but before he could he felt a hand on his wrist and the lightning energy dissipated. He turned to see Naruto standing there with his doujutsu activated.

Sasuke knew Naruto was weak so he kicked him as hard and a fast as he could making Naruto let go of him and slide back a few feet. Sasuke saw the new person and decided to charge her thinking she was weaker than Mei.

He summoned his sword again and appeared of the Ameyuri and swung at her neck. Ameyuri smirked and blocked the blade with hers which were now charged with lightning. Before Sasuke could act someone grabbed his shirt collar and threw him across Kiri and landing next to the Mizukage's tower and where Mito, Midore, and Mika had just appeared.

Sasuke growled for being too careless and then he rolled to the side to avoid a strike from Naruto's sword which impaled the ground where he once lay. Both Sasuke and Naruto were in a stalemate as they traded sword strikes with no one making a hit.

Sasuke saw Mito standing a distance away and wanted to get back at Makoto so he charged his body full of lightning and ran straight for her. As he got within striking distance of her he was slammed to the ground by a fist that impacted his back.

The Uchiha looked up to see Makoto standing between him and Mito.

"I knew something was different about you when I first met you. I felt a presence inside you but I thought it was just your power or another side of you. I now know what it was that was inside you that made you act nice.

It was an angel that took over your body and made you act nice. When the presence first left you, you tried to attack Mei and Sakura. Now you're going after anything you can get your hands on just like all Uchiha that think they are king of the world. I only have respect for very few Uchiha that don't do what you are trying to do right now.

I am giving you a chance to rethink your life. I will send you to the border of fire country and sound country. You will have a chance to start over and try to do better but if you come back for revenge I will not hold back against you."

Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Now go" then Sasuke was sucked into a vortex like swirl **(like how obito does)** and disappeared. Makoto looked up to see the Mizukage standing in front of him.

"Sorry this happened in your village" said Makoto.

Yagura waved his hand "It is fine, Makoto. You released me from the genjustsu that made me act like a tyrant and I think a little property damage is just fine."

"I will send a few of my friends from Konoha that were once Kiri ninja and a few Anbu to help protect your village since you now have a shortage of ninja and I will leave a blood clone to help if anyone comes after you that your ninja can't take care of."

Yagura nodded his head "Thank you for being so kind and generous." Then her turned to the group of Kiri ninja "People of Kiri, I have an announcement to make. The hunt for bloodline users that I have started was when I was under a genjustsu. I want all ninja and civilians to stop hunting and start helping them back into the village and get there live back together.

I want to thank Konoha and Makoto Urahara for helping set me free and stopping me from killing the bloodline users."

Yagura turned to Makoto and threw him a scroll "This is a treaty that was sent by Konoha a few years ago that I never signed. It is now signed and I would like you to let them know my countries ninja and I will be attending the chunin exams that are being held there."

Makoto nodded his head and motioned to the others in his group "I want you all to know that these men and women helped with this. I hope you call can get back to your normal lives and that one day have even better ones."

Makoto turned to Yagura "We must be going now. I will send Haku, Zabuza, and a few other Anbu to come and help with your defenses and teaching the new generation of ninja. Mei is going to stay here and help with the finding of bloodline users and with the village rebuilding. Ameyuri of the seven swords would like to come with us back to Konoha."

"I do not mind her going at all. I will also be awaiting the arrival of the ones you have told me about." Makoto nodded his head and took off towards Konoha. Once he did everyone else leaving was following right behind him except Naruto.

Naruto walked up to Sakura's body and opened up a scroll. He sealed her body inside and jumped off after the group but thought _'The council will probably blame me for this somehow.'_ He never noticed a plant like man fuse back into a tree and a masked man disappear in a vortex like swirl.

As they headed back to Konoha Makoto was thinking. _'Only one left until 'it' begins'_

**Well there is chapter 14. I am sorry it took so long but I have been procrastinating about it for a while now. I hope you enjoyed the story and I will update as soon as possible.**


	16. ADOPTION

It pains me to say this but I am putting this story up for adoption. You can either redo the whole thing or take off from where it's at. I will let you know about more details if I see that you can take up the story and keep it at least somewhat similar to mine. PM me if you would like it.


End file.
